Letting Go
by stephie8869
Summary: It is a retelling of the books after the Longshadow incident if Sookie hadn't have left with Bill. Sookie and Bill do not have a romantic relationship... lemony goodness, OOC, AU... not so uptight Sookie and of course it is full of the Viking
1. Chapter 1 Letting Go

"**Poppin' Eric's Cherry" One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Letting Go**

**Pen name: stephie8869**

**Status (Virgin or Almost-Virgin): virgin (be gentle it's my 1****st**** time)**

**Primary Players: Sookie and Eric**

**Beta'd by: **yo-digitty-yo-yo (there is an A/N dedicated to you)

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns these characters I am only taking them out, becoming a bad influence for them, and getting them home past curfew

**To see other entries in the "Poppin' Eric's Cherry" contest, please visit the C2:**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Poppin_Erics_Cherry_One-Shot_Contest/75492/

A/N: Well in case anyone is wondering where this story takes place it is Book 1. It is an AU story with slightly OOC. Any translations in this story are at the bottom for your interpreting pleasure!

A/N2: This AN and story is dedicated to my beta of love yo-digitty-yo-yo. Shanny, you are the absolute fuctastical awesomesauce no questions asked. This lil' viginesque is dedicated to you. Not for being my beta but for being my friend. We have had copious amounts of talks and not one of them has ever left me feeling anything but elated. I am grateful to call you my friend and I love you oodles and noodles. _*passes martini filled Viking sippy cup* _Thank you for being my most fabulous evil twin. _*breaks out ninja outfit for evil wifi undoers__*****_

A/N3: I also wanted to dedicate this lil' nugget of love to my friend Lorinda. You have been there for me without ever being asked. Now that we have a 2 year friendship contract all the better. I just want to tell you thank you for everything but most especially being my friend. _*gives out big hug*_ Don't ever forget how to laugh even in the face of everything that is going on… _*passes whip and an extra attitude for the female parental figure*_ I love you chickidoodle never forget that biffers… ;p

I was standing in my grandmother's old kitchen reflecting back to a simpler time before vampires "came out of the coffin" so to speak; a time before I had met Bill Compton or the rest of the Louisiana retinue. But was it a simpler time? I never found peace or solitude in my own head due to other people's thoughts constantly drifting in until I realized the "void" was my solitude, my peace, and my moment of serenity. I could have found myself dating Bill Compton but never more. Bill was sweet and quiet but never forthcoming. Strange, right? Something was always off about him. It started to sink in the night I went to the Old Compton Estate and had my run-in with Malcolm, Diane, and Liam. Then I went to Fangtasia owned by none other than a 1000+ year old Viking named Eric Northman.

Eric is so full of life. Such an enigma. Powerful yet generous to those who are loyal. Scary yet humorous… Just like I said, a complete enigma.

On the night Eric summoned to have me try to help him find his missing money, to say I was nervous was a gross understatement. I wasn't scared of Eric the way most people were. When Longshadow lunged at me to kill me I didn't even meet his gaze. I searched the aqua marine orbs of the Viking as he staked Longshadow to save me. I was panting due to the adrenaline rush, but for the most part I was unreasonably calm.

"Everyone out!" I barely registered Eric order to Ginger, Pam, and Bill. I just couldn't pull myself away from his face. It was finally broken when I felt that radiating touch slide down my arm.

"He bit me." I oh so eloquently whispered. '_Two points for Sookie's brilliance_' I thought sarcastically.

"Let me take you home, min älskade." Eric half stated, half asked. I just nodded my head.

"Eric?"

"Yes, Sookie."

"Thank you" I smiled at him with tears in my eyes. He just smiled back. The drive back to Bon Temps was quite an adventure due to the million pound lead foot of the vampire to my left. We joked, we talked, and I found that the Viking truly seemed to get my warped sense of humor. After pulling up Hummingbird Lane, Eric climbed out, opened my door like a gentleman and then walked with me up to the house.

"Won't you please come in?" I asked. He smiled the biggest smile and preened like he had just won the lottery. I had to laugh at his antics.

Eric followed behind me into the kitchen then suddenly stopped and asked me where the bathroom was. '_Odd_' I thought '_it's not like he has human needs to take care of_.' So I showed him the bathroom.

Eric just smirked and said "No, your bathroom."

"Eric, my 'you're-up-to-something' meter is flying off the charts here." But I showed him then excused myself to warm him a bottle of True Blood and also to think about the most heavenly bath imaginable once he leaves.

A few minutes later Eric came strolling in, sans shoes I noticed, and proceeded to pick me up Rhett and Scarlett style. Laughing like a loon I said, "Eric Northman! What are you doing? Put me down!" He just smiled until he opened MY bathroom door. Immediately the steam and the heavenly smell of sweet pea and wild orchid enveloped me.

"Why are you doing all of this?" I motioned around the room with awe in my voice.

"My sweet Sookie, I have seen you do whatever you can for people. But, also, you push people away for a chance at a peace of mind. You're all alone. I just want to take care of you. Let me in, please."

The traitorous bastard tears from hell decided that they were going to try to make an appearance. I definitely did not trust my voice at the moment. I just nodded, resigned to the gorgeous vampire in front of me who at the moment is my knight.

He sat me on my feet and slowly began to unzip the sundress I was wearing. I felt the blush rise to my skin and I was slightly shaking due to the nervousness I was now feeling.

"Eric… um… I… I've never… um…"

"Shh, Sookie. Just let me take care of you. Okay?" I just nodded my head not even meeting his unfathomable gaze.

After Eric slowly slid my dress to pool around my feet he started running his fingers up my legs, causing goose bumps to spring up in their wake. Everywhere his fingers touched was followed by an almost burning sensation, which is the only way I can think to describe it.

When he stood back up to his considerable height he said, "Look at me, min älskare." Staring into those soul-searing eyes did absolutely nothing for said nerves.

"You act ashamed of the gift that you possess Sookie. Because that is exactly what you hold. It is a true gift to whomever you find in your heart shall receive it. You are unquestionably beautiful Dear One. Not just here" stroking my face "but here" he said gliding his fingers above my heart. How can you not smile at a statement like that?

I was currently having an inner debate about his statement that ranged from '_you are absolutely right it is a gift_' to not so subtle things like '_please pillage my village_'. During my inner monologue, quicker than I could comprehend, he had my bra and panties off. In addition to striping me naked he swiftly picked me up and placed me into the steamy, bubbly goodness.

As soon as my aching body hit the steamy water I felt like the weight of the evening had finally began to dissipate. I don't know how long I sat there with my eyes closed, breathing in the aroma, until I was brought out of my inner sanctuary by a whisper like touch on my forehead. Opening my eyes I saw Eric leaning back from placing a chaste kiss on my forehead. He started washing the remaining bits of Longshadow out of my hair. The way his long fingers stroked my scalp was one of the most sensual feelings I have ever experienced; I didn't even hear the small moans of appreciation escaping my mouth. I felt Eric's hand slide down and pick up my arm. I watched as his fangs elongated before he pricked his finger. He gently started coaxing his blood along the bite marks on my arm. Before Eric could stop me I timidly reached up to him and ran my finger over the length of one of his fangs. He sat with his eyes closed and I saw a small shudder pass through his exquisite frame. I don't know what came over me but before I could stop myself I leaned over and kissed the fang that I had just touched. Before I registered what was happening Eric was laying my robe across the counter and told me that he would be waiting for me in the bedroom. I felt the tears stinging my eyes thinking that I had done something wrong. Quickly I got out, dried myself off, and slipped my robe on. I slowly walked toward my bedroom where I saw the man of every girls dreams sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I'm sorry Eric. I didn't…" but before I was able to utter another syllable the man of said dreams was kissing me like I have never been kissed before or could possibly ever be kissed again. He had one hand cupping my face and the other wrapped in my wet locks. I ran my tongue around one of his fangs and that most definitely got a reaction out of him. I felt his hardness start to push firmly against my stomach.

"Let me help you relax, min älskare. Will you let me?" Eric asked as he slowly ran a finger across my jaw line. Again not trusting my voice I just nodded. '_What is with this man and me losing the ability to form words?_'

Eric slowly untied the sash of my robe and slid it off of me. "Lie down on your stomach for me." He huskily breathed in my ear. I complied even though I could feel the nervousness making my knees shake slightly. As I lay down I could feel his eyes taking in every inch of my body and wanting to devour it hungrily. Eric slowly started rubbing circles down my back applying just the slightest hint of pressure. '_I wonder if he is going to give me a Swedish massage_.' My inner musing suggested. I could slowly feel the tension leaving my body and I was quickly turning into a delightful puddle of goo for this powerful Viking.

He glided down to my hands and started rubbing each one until I could feel every bit of stress exit my fingertips. When he went back towards my back I couldn't help but smile at the deliberate way he treated my body with reverence and with the slightest of touches. When I felt his hands slide down and start to rub my backside I couldn't help but to tense up slightly. No one has ever touched me like this and I wasn't expecting the moan that escaped my mouth. Eric chuckled, "Just relax Sookie." And I did. I relaxed right into the hands of the sex god at my back.

When I felt him kiss my back I had a moment with my inner happy dance. Then as soon as I felt his cool tongue trace up my spine where his lips had been I felt my body temperature raise about 12 degrees and couldn't stop the racing of my pulse. I rolled over and capture those luscious lips with my own. I don't know when I developed a sex kitten persona but that is what I felt like at that moment. As soon as I rolled I pushed up off the bed slightly and straddled Eric who was sitting on his knees next to me. "Du är verkligen en gudinna. De som är skyldig mig trohet skall falla på knä innan du." Eric stated in a language I really need to learn. '_I wonder if he will teach me that crazy language he speaks_.' I was brought out of those thoughts as I felt one hand grab my hip and the other tangle in my mostly dry hair. He tugged slightly and brought my head back exposing my neck. He kissed me on my pulse point with the slightest hint of things to come. Suddenly he stopped and was standing in front of me.

"Sookie, I have to know that you are sure. I have to know that you are choosing to give me your gift willingly. I don't expect this as any type of payment for taking care of you. I need you to know that. I have wanted you since I met you. You are stubborn, hardheaded, brave, beautiful, and have one of the purest souls I have ever met. I just want you to be sure." Eric stated while looking me in the eye. I just leaned forward, still on my knees and placed a kiss on chest above where his heart lies dormant.

"Eric I choose you. You are scary, manipulative, powerful, but above all you are a caring man. You didn't have to do anything that you did tonight or any other night for me. But you chose to do those things for me. I have seen how you look at me and I have felt your touch. Please Eric. Make love to me. I choose you. Will you let me give you my most sacred gift?"

The Viking didn't say anything as he leaned down and started kissing me passionately but softly. He gently laid me backwards on the bed then stood back to take in the view and so that I could since every inch of him as he slowly divest himself of his clothing. I slowly grazed my eyes over every square inch of him. And there were a lot of inches on the 6'5" man. As I got to the V of his hips I watched him slide his pants down exposing what could only be referred to as a gracious plenty. I am sure my eyes bugged out of my head and I know I audibly gulpped. '_How in the fuck is that supposed to fit in there???_ _I know I said I chose him but that thing is going to come out of the back of my throat. Holy Shit!!'_

"Relax Lover. Let me take care of you." Eric crooned. Eric started by kissing my eyes, nose, mouth, and slowly started working his way down. Before he reached the valley of my breasts he took one in each hand and slowly massaged until I felt my nipples pebble under his touch. I could feel my breathing shallow slightly just at his hands and then he took one in that luscious mouth. I felt his fangs graze slightly but never break the skin. Switching which breast was in his mouth was sweetly torturous. Descending down my stomach he kissed and then would follow each pass of kisses with his cool tongue that was sending a fire straight toward my pelvic region. The lower he got the wider my legs went of their own accord. With the first swipe of his tongue across my burning slit I felt the floodgates opening. The moan that escaped sounded primal and surreal. I wondered briefly what that noise was until I realized it was me as soon as he circled my swollen clit with his tongue. I felt the pressure in my stomach starting to coil as he inserted one long digit in me. My hips started rolling towards that award winning tongue and were inadvertently driving his finger deeper into me. I guess my ministrations were enough to urge him on more as I felt another finger being inserted into me. When I didn't think the coil could get any tighter it grew to the point I thought I was going to spontaneously combust. Just as I started tingling from head to toe Eric turned his head to my inner thigh and bit. The unexpected small amount of pain mixed with the enormous amounts of pleasure was more than enough to push me over the precipice. I watched as white fireworks flashed before my eyes Eric bit his hand and started to rub it around his achingly erect member. He must have sensed my confusion.

"It will help ease the pain of pushing through your maidenhood." He stated. He started kissing his way back up my body until we were face to face. Eric intertwined our fingers and positioned himself between my legs. "Tack Freyja för att väcka denna söta gudinna för mig."

With that statement made Eric slowly started to slide into me inch by excruciating inch. Sensing my pain he stopped moving and started kissing me talking to me in that dead language that funny enough eased my discomfort and took me into a level of joy knowing that he was saying such beautiful things to me. Even though he could have been quoting off his to do list for all that I knew. Once relaxed enough he started in again. Pulling out slightly and pushing a little further until I felt him reach my barrier; I squeezed my eyes shut as tight as they would go hoping to get this over with and get on with the good stuff. "Look at me, Lover. Don't take your eyes off of me." I opened my eyes to see those oceanic pools, reflecting what I am not sure but I have never seen Eric look that way at anyone. I couldn't stop myself from drowning in them. I reached up and kissed him and as he kissed me with a passion that only 1000 years can get you, he pushed through and I was finally becoming a woman. As he started thrusting just slightly faster into me my inner sex kitten decided that this was the exact time to come out and play. I dug my nails into that perfect ass and started meeting Eric thrust for thrust. He was leaning back slightly to look at me and I leaned forward and took one of those perky nipples of his right into my mouth and bit just slightly. Eric hissed and his movements started picking up. He grabbed my hands and pinned them over my head. His thrusting became longer and deeper as we moaned in unison. My legs wrapped around his waist instinctively and I couldn't help but feel the coil quickly tightening in me again.

"That's it Sookie. Cum for me. Let go." Eric said and angled my hips just right to hit a spot in me that I thought only legends were formed. "No one will ever have you like this. No one will ever make you feel like this again. This is best. This is right." And like that I let go. I felt the first ripple course through my body with me yelling out Eric's name. Eric leaned down and captured one of my quivering breasts in his mouth and bit retriggering my first release and sent me over again. With my second release and the blood he was slowly pulling from my breast I felt Eric stiffen and shoot his cold seed in me.

When it was over I was a quivering post coital mess. I ran my fingers through the sweaty tangles clinging to my damp skin. No one prepares you for sex hair. As I snuggled into Eric I wondered what was going to happen next. I didn't even realize that I was crying until I felt Eric capture one of those little traitorous bastards on his thumb.

"I didn't hurt you did I Sookie?" Eric sat up. I could see the concern flash across his porcelain face.

"No you didn't hurt me at all. That was perfect. You made it perfect. I never thought that I would have had that. Thank you." I said with a smile. Eric leaned over and kissed me. Stroking the hair out of my face he places a chaste kiss on my forehead.

"Sookie, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow evening and would like to accompany me." Eric asked in a low voice.

"Of course." I said eagerly with a smile. Wondering what tomorrow would bring I drifted off to sleep in the arms of my protector, my lover, my Viking vampire.

Translations:

min älskade – my love

Du är verkligen en gudinna. De som är skyldig mig trohet skall falla på knä innan du – You are truly a goddess. Those that owe me fealty will kneel down before you.

Tack Freyja för att väcka denna söta gudinna för mig – Thank you Freyja for bringing this sweet goddess to me

Again thank you all for reading this lil' virginesque moment. I am going to continue after this contest is completed.

Please oh Please make up for the soreness of poppin my cherry and please review… That's it just press the little green button of love. A little to the left, that's it almost there…

Stephie


	2. Chapter 2 Deliveries and Strange Beings

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns these characters I am only taking them out, becoming a bad influence for them, and getting them home past curfew

A/N: Okay kiddies here is the next chapter. I promised that I would have it for you after the contest was over so here you go. I was asked by a couple of people where did Bill go and why did Eric drive Sookie home. Well that is a simple one. Sookie doesn't like Bill like that and Eric ordered Bill, Pam, and Ginger away after he staked Longshadow giving him an opportunity to drive her home and eventually touch her no-no spots.

A/N2: I am also being beta'd along with being molested by the astounding and phenomenal yo-digitty-yo-yo. Shanny you are my most fantabulous evil twin. *Giant smootchies*

_Where we left the fucktastic couple:_

_Eric leaned over and kissed me. Stroking the hair out of my face he places a chaste kiss on my forehead._

"_Sookie, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow evening and would like to accompany me." Eric asked in a low voice._

"_Of course." I said eagerly with a smile. Wondering what tomorrow would bring I drifted off to sleep in the arms of my protector, my lover, my Viking vampire._

_**Chapter 2:**_

As I slept the sleep of the dead (pun most definitely intended) I couldn't help but to dream. I dreamed of what my life would have been like without my telepathy. I dreamnt of a husband who was never there, small children that didn't appreciate every sacrifice that I made for them, and boring monotony. At one time in my life this normalcy was all I could ever hope for. I yearned for the little white picket fence. I yearned to be called a wife and a mother. Some how in my dream I knew these fantasies weren't a part of my destiny. These conventional things weren't what I was or what I was destined to behold. I was meant for more.

Then somewhere the dream changed and what a sight it was. It started out a dense fog, where I could barely see the hand in front of my face. Slowly the fog dissipated. Standing across the room from me was the most gorgeous creature I have laid eyes on. Eric stood there in all of his Viking glory. His blonde tresses were in a most intricate braid. As I approached he turned toward me and smiled. Once I reached him, he slowly slid a finger down my cheek and asked me, "Do you trust me?"

Shooting straight up in the bed with a start, breathing heavily, I searched my room trying to place where I was. As my breathing normalized I looked around my room with the sun streaming in and wondered if the whole night had been a dream. Slowly I got out of bed and felt a small pang in my nether regions. _Shit!!! Most definitely wasn't a dream,_ I thought quite unrepentantly. I made my way to the bathroom to start my morning routine. After a shower, where I stopped looking like the creature from the black lagoon, I went to make a pot of liquid gold. Once I consumed my second cup of instant life there was a knock on the front door. _I wonder who it could be this early in the morning._ As I glance at the clock I see that it is almost one in the afternoon. _Damn what time did I get up?_

"Can I help you?" I say as I open the front door.

"Are you Miss Sookie Stackhouse?" The ASAP Express Delivery courier said.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" I replied wondering who would send me a delivery.

"Where would you like me to place your packages Miss?" The driver asked.

"In the kitchen, please." I lead him into the house. An exorbitant amount of boxes later I signed for all of the deliveries, and sat down at the table to stare at everything before me. _Okay let's see what we got here and who sent them. _I thought sliding my hand across the ivory envelope that adorned a long rectangular box.

_**My Dearest Sookie,**_

_**I have been waiting a thousand years for the light that just one of your smiles brings into my life. Please accept these small tokens as part of my affection for you. I feel humbled by the gift that you bestowed upon me. **_

_**Eternally,**_

_**~E**_

_**P.S. Please open the rectangular box first.**_

As I reached over pulling the rectangular box toward me I couldn't help but to have a small smile playing on my lips. _Eternally! Swoon! Get a hold of yourself Stackhouse it isn't like he said those daring words. It was one night. But oh what a heavenly night it turned out to be._ Sliding the tissue paper over in the first box I stared in disbelief at the beautiful arrangement in front of me. The most delicious arrangement ever was laid out before my eyes. Violet roses and Calla lilies. The roses were a mix between a light lavender and violet combination. The smell was exquisite sweet with a hint of earthiness. The lilies were stark white and perfection personified. They had that indescribable smell of fresh rain. There had to be a dozen of each. Thinking back to my grandmother's love of gardening and flowers in general I tried to remember what the meaning behind each of these flowers symbolized. The roses color symbolized royalty, creativity, and mystery. That one seemed more like Eric than myself. The lilies represented virtue and innocence. _What a strange combination._ I thought idly. Another note was laid across the top.

_**Dearest One,**_

_**I am sure that you are aware that every flower and color has a meaning. The number of flowers represents a meaning as well. The lavender roses symbolize creativity, mystery, virtue, and value. All of these things you possess like no other creature that I have ever encountered. The meanings behind the lilies are virtue, innocence, but also humanity. Your innocence and humanity is a combination that I never thought I would enter my long existence. The love and trust that you have bestowed upon me even with the slightest touch or look in your eyes is something I don't think that I will ever be able to get enough of. A dozen flowers says to the receiver that "You are mine" but two dozen also states that "I am yours" if you will allow me that privilege. I will await your decision with bated breath. **_

_**Yours if you will have me,**_

_**~E**_

_**Also I recommend that you open the largest box next.**_

As I stood there in complete awe over just the flowers, I couldn't help but to smile from ear to ear. Not just from the kindly gestures thus far, but the words that resonated with passion and elegance. I was giddy. I was exuberant. I was just absolutely, positively happy. I started jumping up and down not being able to control the excitement that just oozed from my pores. Like a small child on Christmas morning, with about as much enthusiasm, I tore into that second box ripping the packaging paper. I gasped at what laid before me. From Lolo's, one of the most sought after restaurants in Shreveport, were the most delectable pastries I have ever seen. There were bignés, rum rolls, sfogliatelles, tiramisu, éclairs, and canollis just to name a few. My mouth watered due to the smells wafting out of the container. Just as I was about to sink my teeth into this blessed sugar inducing coma goodness a knock came at the back door. _Who in the world could that be?_ Opening the door I see a Spider Eclipse with a logo on the side. Standing right outside the door bubbling with about as much enthusiasm as I was earlier is a short, lil' thing standing at about 5'2" with a smile as bright and illuminating on the outside as I felt on the inside. Just to be on the safe side I dropped my shields to try to get a read on her. Instead of words I just saw this radiating light almost blindingly so. As quick as possible I threw my shields back up.

"What are you?" Eloquence personified is what I am.

"Well I am Lorinda. I am the owner/operator of Lolo's in Shreveport. Oh goody I see you have gotten to that part of your presents." She said while bouncing on my back porch.

"Sorry Ma'm but why are you here?" I asked slightly dumbfounded by this little ball of energy.

"Oh dagnabit, I didn't tell you. I am so sorry! I am here due to the fact that the esteemed Sheriff seems to be enamored with you. I am to make sure that today you are properly fed and done up before the gala this evening. This is for you!" She rambled on continuing to hop like a jack Russell terrior on crack. I opened the envelope to find another note from Eric.

_**Dearest,**_

_**As you are now aware, I have contacted Ms. Lorinda Jackman to be of service to you today. She is the one that has created the delicacies that you are currently enjoying. You made sure that I had the nourishment that I needed; therefore I must make sure that you are not famished as well. I have a feeling that after the previous nights activities that you are in need. I am sitting here imagining the beautiful blush rising in your cheeks as I write this. I am also aware that you have already tried to 'listen' to Ms. Jackman and are probably having a difficult time with doing so. That my dear heart is her story to tell. But trust that you are safe in her presence. I will be there an hour after sunset. I have everything for this evening prepared for you. As this evening is a black and white gala in celebration for the anniversary of the Great Reveal I still hope that you will accompany me not as a member of retinue but as my mate. That I will leave up to you.**_

_**Until Sunset,**_

_**~E**_

Staring at his proclamation I felt the welling of tears in my eyes. _How could someone as old, powerful, and not forget sexy as hell want someone like me? I could never live up to his expectations? Will he grow bored with me? Could he be faithful?_ I had a plethora (thank you word-of-the day calendar) of disheartening thoughts running through my head. Each one making me grow more and more resigned to the fact that I would never be enough for this magnificent creature. My lighthearted mood had certainly taken a nosedive.

As if sensing what was happening to me, the jovial lady that was currently standing in my kitchen decided to chastise me. "No! No! There will be absolutely none of that now! I have known the Viking for quite a while and I have never seen him act the way he is toward you to anyone else, ever. That man is willing to take the plunge the only question is are willing to take it with him or leave him and his undead heart out in the cold?"

Suddenly I flashed back to my dream. _"Do you trust me?"_ That is what he had asked me. Easily that answer was unequivocally yes. I did trust him. I just had to trust myself as well. Looking around my Gran's old kitchen at everything that he has done for me so far just this morning steals my breath away. I feel the panic that was starting to take me over fall away like the morning dew. I feel the warmth of everything that I have been feeling for him take over. It is like a fire raging inside of me. I don't ever want this feeling of warmth to end. Feeling my smile spread across my face and bouncing in place I decide that today I will feel like the princess he is making me out to be. He didn't have to do any of this. The fact that he went out of his way to make me fell special and important makes the fire inside spread and rage even more.

Turning to the little spitfire I ask, "Do you want to see what's in the rest of the boxes?"

Instead of answering Lorinda starts giggling and clapping her hands together. Opening the next box I come face to face with the most gorgeous dress I have ever laid eyes on. It is a floor length evening gown. It has a black lace bodice with the thinnest spaghetti straps imaginable criss-crossing in the back. It has an empire waist with the bottom part of the dress being made of the softest silk I have ever felt. The skirt is stark white with a black paisley design.

"Holy shit this is phenomenal! Do you think that there is a chance in hell that I can pull it off?" I say with my mouth hung wide-open catching flies. I am not one for eloquence when I am this dumbfounded and less likely for my brain mouth filter to actually kick in.

"I think that you will look positively radiant sweet pea! Thank goodness for the built in support because those girls are the kind that people pay good money for." She states while pointing at my chest. I can't help it but I like this lady. I have really no clue what in the hell she is but damn it her cheerful demeanor is infectious.

"Look at these shoes! How am I going to be able to stand let alone walk without breaking my neck?" I exclaimed while holding up the 4" Jimmy Choo heels.

"Very carefully! Now you need to scoot and start your transformation. I will start preparing something amazing for your palate while you are getting primped. I suggest a nice long bath then we will do everything else." Lorinda exclaimed while pushing me down the hallway. I nodded wordlessly and headed towards the solitude of my bathroom. Drawing a steamy bath I began pinning my hair up since I had already washed it today. While pinning it up I stared at my reflection in the mirror not being able to look away at the image that stared back. It was me but a different me. My hair looked lighter and fuller, my eyes looked clearer and brighter, but most defining of all was the huge genuine smile that was plastered across my face. That smile just exuded happiness. Slipping into the bath I laid back decided just to for once relax and not stress about things in my life that were impossibly to dismal or possibly life altering.

'**Knock, knock'** came from the door to my bathroom. Looking down realizing just how pruny I actually was, I decided that now was as good a time as any to emerge from the comforts of this little room. "I'll be right out!" I exclaimed.

Donning my robe I headed toward some of the most fantastic smells that this Louisiana nose has had the luxury of experiencing. Walking into the kitchen I was greeted with a spread beautiful and bountiful enough for a royal court not a little telepathic barmaid from Bon Temps. "Lorinda this looks absolutely fantastic!" I gushed pulling out a chair to sit down. This was the spread of all spreads. _I hope that she doesn't expect me to eat all of this by myself. I wonder if she would be willing to join me._ I contemplated.

Hesitantly I asked the question, "Lorinda I was wondering if you would be willing to join me. Because, there is no way I would be able to eat all of this by myself."

"I would love too! The Sheriff was insistent that I make you the most at ease that I could." The fiery pixie-esque type lady exclaimed.

As we ate the two of us chatted on quite like old friends. She was very inquisitive of my life and me. All too soon it became time to start my transformation from bar maid to fairy princess. Sensing my mood Lorinda took my hand giving me a friendly squeeze stating, "Let's start to get you ready before _your_ Viking gets here." She led me down the hall towards my bedroom. She asked me to sit at my vanity for us to start on my hair. She offered to start a manicure on me as well. Agreeing the two of us set out to get this transformation started. While my nails were soaking Lorinda began brushing out my locks. Closing my eyes and just relaxing into the sensation I let her just take over. After a few minutes and a few tugs later my hair was in the most gorgeous up do I had ever seen. It elongated my neck but also made my features somehow appear more delicate. I looked down and noticed that I had the most perfect French manicure and pedicure. _When did she do all of that? I never noticed her touch my hands or feet. I am not pulling my mood down by the unknown right now. Better file all of this under my WTF category for later._ I thought randomly.

"Let's get your makeup done, shall we?" Lorinda asked. Still confused over the things that I had just noticed, I just nodded not trusting exactly how my voice may sound. Closing my eyes again I felt small featherlike touches on my face. I hoped and prayed that she didn't make me up like a tranny or a hooker.

"All done!" Lorinda squealed. Looking in the mirror I couldn't help but to smile. It was simple yet dramatic, beautiful yet stunning. Standing up I reached for my gorgeous gown crossing my fingers that 'the girls' would cooperate instead of deciding on their own that partially through the evening that they had had enough and jumped free for mingling as well. I reached to my left side and slid the zipper up before hooking the eyelet. I slid on my 'going to fall flat on my ass' heels before looking into the mirror to see what this pumpkin now looked like. I turned towards the mirror and my breath caught in the back of my throat. Staring back at me was no longer the simple small town girl that looked back at me earlier in the bathroom. The individual smiling back was awe-inspiring. As I looked at Lorinda to see if she approved and was stopped short by the tears in her captivating eyes.

"You are a vision. It was better than I had foreseen. Mr. Northman is going to the envy of everyone at the gala. You are stunning, simply stunning!" She gushed. I couldn't help to feel like this small woman possessed a heart and soul larger than anyone could have imagined. In this moment just her exuberance reminded me fondly of my Gran. Right before I got a chance to thank her she held up her hand announcing, "Your chosen is here my dear." Glancing at the window I hadn't even realized that the hours had been flying by. I started to get nervous with excitement. Not in a bad way just in a looking forward for the start of my night. Walking as carefully as I could, so that I didn't break my neck or in the least mess up my hair, I reached for the doorknob. Taking a deep breath I opened the door to what my future held. Stopping the smile that came at that moment would have been like preventing the next full moon. Standing on the other side of the door was the sexiest most drop dead (haha) gorgeous man I had ever seen and he was holding a bouquet of flowers of orange and white roses. The meaning of those particular colors was not lost on me. The orange roses signified the heat, passion and deep burning desire for me; with the white roses depicting the new and peacefulness that is felt with each other. My smile must have grown a mile wide while processing this.

"You steal my breath away dear heart!" Eric said staring right into my eyes.

* * *

**Alright kiddies... I know that everyone is ready to get this show on the road. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, added, and alerted me and my story. There is a link to Sookie's dress on my profile so please go check that lil nugget out. Shanny thank you again my most fucktastical friend and sister for the 3:30 am chats and help. *giant hugs and kisses* **

**Okay Okay enough with all of that fun stuff. Slide your little mouse arrow down a little lower, press that magical button and give me your thoughts. Thanks again**

**Stephie**


	3. Chapter 3 Flowers and Questions

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns these characters I am only taking them out, becoming a bad influence for them, and getting them home past curfew

_A/N: Just so that everyone is forewarned this chapter is un-beta'd. My lovely beta is currently in Hawaii getting shmammered on mai tai's and oogling at the local firewand thrower. Lucky Hooker... but I love her none the less..._

* * *

_Where we left the fucktastic couple:_

_Taking a deep breath I opened the door to what my future held. Stopping the smile that came at that moment would have been like preventing the next full moon. Standing on the other side of the door was the sexiest most drop dead (haha) gorgeous man I had ever seen and he was holding a bouquet of flowers of orange and white roses. The meaning of those particular colors was not lost on me. The orange roses signified the heat, passion and deep burning desire for me; with the white roses depicting the new and peacefulness that is felt with each other. My smile must have grown a mile wide while processing this. _

"_You steal my breath away dear heart!" Eric said staring right into my eyes. _

_**Chapter 3:**_

Closing the distance between us, Eric leans into me. While placing a chaste kiss on my jaw line I feel him breathe in my scent. _Eau de Sookie, maybe I should bottle and sell my fragrance? I could market to the vampire population. Watch out Chanel and Christian Dior there is a new smell on the market._ I think humorously. Taking the lovely arrangement from Eric I whisper, "Thank you for everything today. I don't deserve all of this." Waving my hand at the gorgeous outfit I am wearing and toward the kitchen where Lorinda is politely waiting with her head bowed.

"You deserve this and more. I trust that everything was to your liking." Eric half stated half asked.

"Eric, everything was phenomenal! Lorinda has been most wonderful and most gracious today." Indicating to the woman with her head still bowed in the Viking's direction.

Looking over at the small unassuming woman Eric took me completely by surprise when he bowed from the waist. "Ms. Jackman thank you for attending to Ms. Stackhouse's needs today." Before rising back up he continued on in an unknown language, "Os meus agradecementos máis graciosos están extendendo a ti para axudar a preparar esta criatura máis requintados para a gala. Serea Ceo! Estou en débeda contigo."

"Ti me humilhar coas súas palabras Viking. Teño prevista a miña presenza aquí máis que o imaxinable. Non hai débedas e ningún de ser reembolsado. Se acepta ser 'seu', ela é o seu xogo máis perfecto de todos os xeitos imagináveis." The musical voice came out stronger and more passionate than I have heard all day from her.

Deciding that the two of them wanted to continue their incognito conversation I went into the kitchen to add the newest arrivals to the arrangement on the kitchen table. Reaching into the china cabinet I pull down my Gran's largest crystal vase for the delicate beauties. I lay everything out on the table before me to figure out how I want them to look. Before I can even reach one of the exquisite flowers I feel a pair of arms snake around me from behind. Instinctively I lay my head back on Eric's chest and shoulder. I close my eyes to bask in the peacefulness and indescribable bliss.

"Do you know what I feel for you, Lover?" Eric asks in a sultry whisper. I shake my head in the negative hoping what I feel isn't one sided. Eric reaches forward slightly and takes one the long stemmed beauties and slides it down the side of my cheek. Whispering in my ear he decides to describe how I make him feel. "The lavender portrays the mystery of my feelings toward you. Because dear heart you are an enigma to me." I suddenly feel a different texture sliding down my jaw line. "These represent your innocence and the humanity that you breathe back into my very core with something as simple as your smile." A velvety texture slides down my arm. "The peace of just being in your presence." I suddenly feel a velvet and silky combination working its way from my collarbone toward the swell of my breasts. "This, my sweet Sookie, is for the fire, passion and burning desire that you erupt in me with just the simplest of touches. You make me feel alive. You make me want to see your face everyday when I wake and before I slumber for the day. The choice is yours. Will you honor me with being mine? Do you feel the same? Do you desire me as much as I desire you?" He was saying all of these things causing the fire that had started burning with in me to increase ten fold. Eric's other hand was making smooth strokes over my dress rubbing the cool silk over my burning flesh. _How could I deny this man? Please let this not be a mistake!_ I thought while trying to repress the raging need for this man currently making the anticipation of what's to come unbearable.

Breathlessly while rubbing my ass on the swell of his pants I replied, "Will there be only me to satisfy you? Are you going to throw me to the wayside when you have had your fill?" Grinding a little more while moving my arm around his neck seductively but in all actuality I was trying to anchor myself before my knees buckled.

Turning me around faster than I could register, Eric slammed his lips into mine. Pulling back slightly so that his lips were still ghosting over mine he said in nearly a whisper, "I could never throw you away. You are too precious of a jewel to disregard." Skimming our lips together he finished, "Only you. There can and will only be you my love." Leaning in I was awarded with the most sensual kiss. Like a mantra he kept repeating "Only you" while kissing me like he had been preparing for these last 1000 years for this moment. God help me but I gave in and never wanted to let this magnificent being go.

_What the hell is that noise? Can't whatever or whoever it is see that I am falling for the man before me? The way his touch and kiss ignite me. Can't. Get. Enough._ I was thinking. How I could think in this moment was beyond me. Slowly breaking apart I figure out where that noise came from; it was none other than the creature that helped me transform from this desolate flower into a princess, even if it was only for a single night. Placing my fingers on my lips I couldn't help but smile at the tenderness of his kiss, his look, his slightest touch. Remembering that someone else was watching us, I started blushing.

"If that will be all Sheriff, I was wondering if I could take my leave?" Lorinda asked while a wolfish grin was gracing her features. Smiling sheepishly I released the Viking from my kung-fu grip and walked the distance between the small lady and me. Wrapping my arms around her small frame I try to portray all of my gratitude in that one hug. Without breaking the embrace she says to Eric in the that indecipherable language, "Ela é excelente. Non perda ela. Relish a sacralidade do que dá enriba de ti."

Eric replies solemnly, "I will for eternity, Serea Ceo. I vow it upon my honor."

Without another word the feisty woman bowed toward us both and left my house. Eric took a step in my direction with me closing the distance between us. Sliding the back of his hand lovingly down my cheek he spoke reverently, "She is quite right, you know." Seeing the look of confusion on my face he continued, "You are most exquisite. The most humbling part is that you don't even realize the beauty you possess." Leaning forward he placed an unsullied kiss on my forehead with his hand still caressing the side of my face.

Quietly excusing myself to the bathroom to make sure that my makeup was in fact still intact I decided to go ahead and take care of my 'human needs' as well. I looked into the mirror immediately surprised that I looked perfect; not like a woman that had recently took on a duel of tonsil hockey with an ancient Viking. Taking a deep breath I headed back en route for a grand ball like Cinderella all I needed were glass slippers instead of 4-inch 'going to break my neck' heels.

Once I walked into the kitchen I noticed that Eric had arranged my lovely flowers into a gorgeous display as the centerpiece of my dining room table. Handing me my evening bag he reached for my hand to lead me out the door. Walking outside I noticed that the red Corvette was not present but in its place was a limousine accompanied by a driver that was waiting by the vehicle with the door opened for us to cross the threshold. Noticing the astounded and slightly dumfounded look on my face Eric simply smiled and gestured in the direction of the open door. Climbing into the limo while keeping my dress unscathed was a feat in itself. But successfully, I may add, I managed. Eric climbed in right after me and we took off for destination unknown.

"Where is the anniversary party being held Eric?" I asked tentatively.

"Dear One why in the world do you sound so nervous? The gala is being held in one of my business interests in Shreveport. It's a new vampire friendly hotel and tonight is also it's grand opening as well." Eric smiled in my direction.

Eric reaches over grabbing my diminutive hand in his large one, pulling it to his lips kissing it reverently. "I love how small your hand is and how it seems to mold into mine flawlessly." Eric said while staring at our conjoined hands. A hint of a smile ghosted his features like there was an inside joke that I wasn't aware of. Watching Eric brought a smile to my own lips but unlike him I couldn't conceal my features quick enough to hide it. Tracing a finger across my lips, "There is the most beautiful thing for this undead heart." Eric leans in replacing his finger with those lusciously soft lips. Placing his forehead against mine he asked nearly to himself, "Am I dreaming? If I am I never want to wake up." Looking into those cerulean pools I couldn't stop the increasing speed of my heart. In my own obscure way I was looking for a flaw, but getting pass those eyes was fastly becoming a challenge. I felt, as if I continued to stare into those eyes, I could glimpse into the depths of his very soul.

Pulling myself out of my musings I asked breathlessly, "Will you tell me some of the stories from the history that you have experienced?"

Laughingly he responded, "Well that was random! Of course I will. No one has ever been engaging enough to ever want to know of my past. I have a millennium of stories for you. What would you like to know?"

I couldn't help it but to giggle. "Well the first one is easy. What in the hell were you and Lorinda speaking tonight? I didn't recognize it as one the romantic languages." _Romantic languages, Sookie? You do well enough to try to speak English like you know what in the Sam Hell a romantic language is!_ I was silently chiding myself for sounding lame and opting out for an easier question than going for the toughies like_ 'So Eric who got the drop on you ultimately ending your life?'_ or _'So Eric over a thousand years huh, you had to have screwed how many people to get your talent?' _

"It took you long enough to ask. We were speaking Galician. But we will have to speak more about all of that later. We're here!" Eric exclaimed almost giddily.

Looking out the window at the approaching hotel I was awe struck beyond all recognition. This didn't look like any hotel I had ever seen before. Just by mere size and presence alone it look palacial. _Okay Cinderella pull on your big girl panties and be magnificent!_ I thought more nervously than should be humanly allowed.

The driver came around, opening up the door for us. Trying to steady my growing nerves I took an unfathomable breath. Climbing out I grabbed a hold of Eric's arm not only to help steady my nerves but also to keep from busting my ass in these preposterously high heels. _Holy shit there is an actual red carpet!!!_ I thought as I glanced down noticing the carpeted walkway that seems to loom ahead of me. ***Click***_Why are people taking pictures of us?_

Sensing my question, Eric leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Tonight is a huge worldwide celebration so there are a wide variety of paparazzi milling about trying to get a glimpse of what tonight shall bring." Reaching the end of the carpet two men ceremoniously opened the doors for us before bowing. "Sookie welcome to Idun's!"

* * *

Translations:

The conversation between Eric and Lorinda are in Galician-

**Eric:** _**My most gracious thanks are extended to you for helping prepare this most exquisite creature for the gala. Siren of the Sky! I am in your debt.**_

**Lorinda: **_**You humble me with your words Viking. I have foreseen my presence here for longer than is imaginable. There is no debt owed and none to be repaid. If she agrees to be 'yours' she is your most perfect match in every imaginable way.**_

**Lorinda: **_**She is exquisite. Don't lose her. Relish the sacredness of what she bestows upon you.**_

History Lesson:

**Idun** is the name of Eric's hotel. There is an Old Norse history lesson here for one and all. _Idun's golden apples kept the gods eternally young. The fabulous fruit tree was tended and guarded by the three wise Norns who allowed only Idun, the deity of Spring, to pick the magic fruit. Yet such precious gifts were coveted by the giants who sought to strip the gods of their vigor and youth._

* * *

_Alright boys and girls here is your chapter 3. Chapter 4 is being tweaked and polished up for you. I noticed that I had almost 1500 hits but not that many reviews... Make me feel special... you know what I am breaking out the big guns... I am now with holding meals from the boys until I get reviews... don't let them waste away just hit the green button for me..... Thanks again kiddies_

_Stephie_


	4. Chapter 4 Dancing and Warnings

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns these characters I am only taking them out, becoming a bad influence for them, and getting them home past curfew.

A/N 1: HerdFan63 thank you for your PM's and hysterical commentary... *Giant Hugs*

A/N 1.25: I have received a review and/or a PM stating that my Viking was not vampy enough... to answer that statement I want them to at least have a chance together without horrible violence in the 1st few chapters... there will be all kinds of stuff happening later on but for a few I wanted them to be able to have that beginning love story.... Anyone disagree??? Let me know...

A/N 1.5: Well kiddies Shanny is back from the islands and she has decided to be grace me with her love of playing beta. Don't be jealous out there people because she sent me all kinds of love from the islands. There are a few of your questions answered in here. And maybe one or two extras may or may not be posed in here as well. I know folks I am a whore beast. Meet you all at the bottom...

* * *

_Where we left the fucktastic couple:_

_The driver came around, opening up the door for us. Trying to steady my growing nerves I took an unfathomable breath. Climbing out I grabbed a hold of Eric's arm not only to help steady my nerves but also to keep from busting my ass in these preposterously high heels. Holy shit there is an actual red carpet!!! I thought as I glanced down noticing the carpeted walkway that seems to loom ahead of me. *__**Click**__*__Why are people taking pictures of us?_

_Sensing my question, Eric leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Tonight is a huge worldwide celebration so there are a wide variety of paparazzi milling about trying to get a glimpse of what tonight shall bring." Reaching the end of the carpet two men ceremoniously opened the doors for us before bowing. "Sookie welcome to Idun's!"_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Sookie's Point of View**_

Walking into Idun's was like stepping into Buckingham Palace. The entryway into the lobby had pink marble floors, an extensive array of artwork hung all over. Magnificent isn't even close to a word to describe the beauty of this place. I have never been to anyplace even close to as shmancy as this hotel. Call me backwoods all you want I couldn't help the fact that I knew my eyes were as large as saucers and I was openly gawking, oohing and awing. _Eric probably thinks that I am slightly retarded with how I look right now. I am openly catching flies, as my Gran would say._ I thought bemusedly. I let go of Eric's arm to walk around to take in the scene in front of me. Looking at the artwork was like walking through a museum. The scent of wild orchids permeated the atmosphere around me making the area seem surreal instead of a hotel lobby. I was struck by one particular painting at the end of the main lobby overlooking a small waterfall and pool. _It can't be!_ I thought looking at the familiar scene in the picture. Staring back at me was a beautiful woman with flawless features. The painting was **me**!

"Do you see what I saw that very first time you walked into Fangtasia?" Eric asked leaning into my ear while wrapping his large frame around my petite one. Staring into the painting I saw myself in my little white summer dress with the red flowers scattered across it. I have almost an ethereal look. _Who in the world took a picture of me that night to paint this? Obviously they have poor eyesight to think I look like that._ I pondered to my self. Apparently I have no brain to mouth filter because Eric started laughing slightly. "Dear One I have to say your musings are quite humorous but no one took a picture of you that night."

"What? But? How?" I stuttered out in a way scholars would just shake their heads at.

"I thought about you often after the first time we met. I couldn't get you out of my head. I wondered if I could just purge my thoughts of you like this to see if it would make my ponderings of you cease." Eric responded almost apologetically.

"You painted this? Eric it's strikingly beautiful. I don't see myself like this though. I look wow, I can't describe how you have made me look." Again with the eloquence of Homer. _Homer Simpson has nothing on me!!_ I giggled on the inside at that thought.

Eric turns me toward him. Leaning forward he places an absolutely toe curling, knee buckling, lady part dampening kiss on me that I cannot help but to return in earnest. "You have been in my thoughts for longer than I would care to admit. As much as I despise Mr. Compton, I do need to thank him for bringing this light into my otherwise dark existence." Eric stated reverently. "Come, Dear Heart, let us go and enjoy the festivities!"

Wrapping my arm around his, he led the way toward the gala. Coming toward another set of obscenely large double doors two more men were posted outside bowing deeply with our impending arrival. Opening the doors for us we stepped through into what seemed to me to be a whole other world. "Mr. Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area Five and Miss Sookie Stackhouse, telepath of Area Five." The man to my immediate left announced us as we entered. _How in the hell does he know who I am or what I can do?_ I thought suddenly petrified. I glanced up at Eric hoping that I wouldn't need to speak my fear out loud.

Glancing down, Eric decided to indulge me the answer that I suddenly needed to know. "Are you wondering how he knew about you?" I nodded dumbly. "Your beauty and talents precede you. Most everyone in this area knows who you are and what you can do. I also do believe that many hearts are certainly going to break tonight with you here on my arm." Eric preened a little bit at that little statement/confession. I couldn't stop the blush that spread across my face at the last part of what he had said. Walking across the magnificent ballroom I noticed an opulent stage at the far end and that there is a band playing a minuet. I squealed. That is right I, Sookie Stackhouse, squealed like a fucking teenybopper. The booming laugh that erupted on my right made me realize exactly how loud said squeal actually was. "I am taking it either that you truly love the minuet or you are excited that there will be live music through out this event."

Laughing I retorted, "Sorry about that. The last time I saw a band was at the Renard Parish Fair. It would have been enjoyable but the band consisted of Andy Bellefeur, Bud Dearborn, and Mike Spencer; they were so smashed that they slurred most of the song and Mike decided that he would try his hand at stage diving. The crowd parted and Mike broke his nose and cracked a couple of his ribs when he hit the ground." At the end of that little trip down memory lane the music style changed and the band started playing a beautiful waltz.

"My lady would you honor this humble servant with a dance?" Eric asked while giving an overly flourish bow with his hand moving in a sweeping gesture.

Giggling, I decided that all of my Southern charm was about to come out to play. Curtsying and speaking with a thick Southern accent I drawled, "Why Sir, I would be thoroughly honored to accompany you on the dance floor."

Effortlessly Eric grabbed my hand and spun me around. I was thankful that he was such a strong leader due to our height differences and that this was a faster waltz than what me and Gran had done in our living room when I was younger. I had an unforced smile across my face and I knew my eyes were twinkling. Looking up into Eric's eyes I saw the same easy look. I noticed that we were no longer doing the box step but spinning in graceful circles. Glancing down I think that my heart fell into my overly expensive shoes. _We're off the ground!!! Holy shit balls!!! Please don't let me fall!_ I thought fretfully.

Tilting my face to meet his eyes, Eric leaned forward and placed an innocent kiss on my trembling lips. "Do you trust me?" I flashed to my dream that woke me this morning. Did I trust him? Not a shadow of doubt crossed my mind.

No more than a millisecond had passed before the answer crossed my lips. "Yes!" I captured his lips with my own. The passion slowly building within. "Yes." I whispered.

Lifting us higher in the air I couldn't help but feel the giddiness at what was taking place. Eric at this point had wrapped his arms securely around my waist; I just let my head fall back and spread my arms out wide. "Do you trust me?" I couldn't help but to laugh at the question. _You currently have me 20 feet off the ground and I am giggling like a schoolgirl. What in the world do you think?_ Were the thoughts currently flowing through my mentally addled mind. I just smiled. The very next thing I know he is leaning us so that we are almost horizontal with the floor. Eric spins me and lets go. Right after he catches me and does it again. I am laughing so hard tears are falling from my eyes. Finally, he sets me down on my feet; grabbing my face he kisses me as if his very existence depended on that one kiss. When he released me from his seemingly kung-fu death grip, I couldn't open my eyes immediately I was still lost in that kiss.

Taking my hand in his he started to pull me in the direction of the bar. "Come." He said smiling. _I think I just did._ I thought in a lust filled haze. Catching his snicker I realized that again my brain mouth filter was still on the fritz. The blush that rose in me would have made any tomato jealous as hell with how red I was currently turning. "Oh you delight me so, little one." Eric exclaimed.

Once we reach the bar Eric orders me a glass of champagne. I wonder if he realizes that I am a cheap drunk. The two of us stood there chatting away and laughing at some of the stories Eric was telling me about a few of the vampires in the room. I must have had three glasses of champagne during our laugh fest about some of the sordid affairs of the seemingly stoic vampires present. I could feel a buzz coming on so I slid the bottomless glass out of my direction about the time the announcer stood on stage to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to thank you for attending the anniversary gala for the Great Reveal. While most of the world has been rather accommodating of us as a race, others have gone to great lengths to end our very existence trying to force us back into the shadows. I am thankful of those broadminded individuals who take on the burden to help us secure our freedom and keep us from hiding again. In doing so we must remain diligent in our efforts to protect ourselves and those that are close to us. Here in Area Five we have not lost a single vampire or vampire associate by these despicable creatures thanks to the valiant efforts of our esteemed Sheriff, Mr. Eric Northman. The Viking has been well known through out our circles for centuries. Loyalty and fierceness are qualities that he exudes. Sheriff thank you for helping ensure that a peaceful day's rest lies ahead for each of us. Cheers!" The announcer finished with a flourish. Cheers and clapping ignited all around the great hall.

_**Omni Point of View:**_

When the cheers and rounds of exuberance finally started to die down the announcer went back up to the microphone to speak again. "Coming off of tour recently from the Outback of Australia is a all vampire band that needs no introduction. They have agreed to play a special concert here tonight. They went platinum before the Great Reveal and have since made four other platinum albums. Ladies and Gentlemen it is a pleasure to introduce to you Lifehouse starting off the evening with their hit single _**Breathing**_."

The instrumental beat started up with Eric pulling Sookie back to the dance floor. Wrapping her arms around his neck they began a dance with the sultry tempo.

_**I'm finding my way back to sanity again,**_

_**Though I don't really know what I'm going to do when I get there.**_

_**Take a breath and hold on tight,**_

_**Spin around one more time,**_

_**And gracefully fall back to the arms of Grace.**_

Eric stared down at the small woman being held in his arms thanking every deity that he could think of for bringing her into his life.

'_**Cause I am hanging on every word you say and,**_

_**Even if you don't want to speak tonight that's alright,**_

_**Alright with me.**_

'_**Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside Heaven's door and listen to you breathing,**_

_**Is where I want to be.**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**Where I want to be.**_

_**I'm looking past the shadows in my mind into the truth and I'm,**_

_**Trying to identify the voices in my head.**_

_**God which one's you?**_

Sookie looked up into the eyes of the man who has bewitched her very soul. Thanking God that she didn't have to struggle to keep his inner voice out of her head. Thankful that the void that was there finally gave her a sense of peace and comfort.

_**Let me feel one more time what it feels like to feel alive,**_

_**And break these calluses off of me,**_

_**One more time.**_

Sliding the back of his hand down the side of her face he felt more alive in her presence than he has in over a thousand years. If she only allowed him this one night he would cherish it always.

'_**Cause I am hanging on every word you say and,**_

_**Even if you don't want to speak tonight that's alright,**_

_**Alright with me.**_

'_**Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside Heaven's door and listen to you breathing,**_

_**Is where I want to be.**_

_**Yeah**_

_**I don't want a thing from you.**_

_**Bet you're tired of me waiting for the scraps to fall off your table to the ground.**_

'_**Cause I just want to be here now.**_

Leaning into each other's kiss they both knew that line to be utterly true. They both just wanted to be here now in the arms of the other. Her radiating heat to his cooling touch. Her mortal life intertwining with his immortal one. Her ethereal light to his eternal dark. The passion between these two opposites grew at an unprecedented rate.

'_**Cause I am hanging on every word you say and,**_

_**Even if you don't want to speak tonight that's alright,**_

_**Alright with me.**_

'_**Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside Heaven's door and listen to you breathing,**_

_**Is where I want to be.**_

_**Yeah.**_

Listening to the breaths escape her petite frame was like sitting outside Heaven's door for this dark warrior. The gift of feeling her young life thriving in his bare hands was beyond belief.

'_**Cause I am hanging on every word you say and,**_

_**Even if you don't want to speak tonight that's alright,**_

_**Alright with me.**_

'_**Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside Heaven's door and listen to you breathing,**_

_**Is where I want to be.**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**Where I want to be.**_

_**Where I want to be…. **_

The song concluded with the band beginning to belt out a less sultry beat opting for a faster paced tune. The couple currently engaged with slowly feeling every inch of each other without inciting an orgy didn't seem to register the change until a voice brought them out of their musings.

"Sheriff it is imperative that I talk to you immediately."

_**Eric's Point of View:**_

_Who in the hell is interrupting this moment between my lover and me? Dear Lord if it isn't important 'Shit is going to fly' as Sookie would so eloquently put it._ My inner dialogue going about a mile second. I turned and had to suddenly glance down to see the terrified look on the face of the Siren. Sensing something important must be discussed, Sookie politely excused herself to go "powder her nose" while I talked with this ancient.

"What's wrong and so important that it could not have waited for another time Ms. Jackman?" I asked trying to keep my teeth from clenching. I use the name she is currently going by so that the other beings present do not realize what is within their grasps.

"I have seen what is to come. Impeding it will only make the circumstances of its arrival more detrimental. I am so very sorry Viking. I do not know what to do." The pixie-sized woman in front of me was quivering from trying to keep her sobs in check.

"What have you seen? What or who is arriving? I need to know Serea?" I say grabbing both her upper arms to steel myself for the information she is about to relay to me.

"Your bonded, Viking. Things unimaginable are going to end up happening to her. No matter what we do to stop it, the situations just become worse and worse. Just by me letting you know this much has already changed the visions to a much more dooming fate. She is such a lovely creature I just could not stand by and do nothing this time. This is the reason I don't speak openly about what I foresee it just causes that much more damage in the end. Please, Erikir she must be kept safe." The Siren sputtered out. Serea Ceo is older than anyone else in this room and I have never once seen that look in her eyes before. Shaken to the core doesn't even come close to explaining what I am feeling at this moment.

_Wait! Bonded? Did she just say bonded? I don't have a bonded. I have never once had a bond with a human before. She couldn't possibly be referring to Sookie could she?_ I thought nervously. Not nervous about the fact that I could bond with Sookie but the fact that something was going to happen to her and by the sheer terror in the Siren's eyes it was not going to be all sunshine and roses shooting out of our asses.

"We must remain calm. What can you tell me that you don't think will change the foreseeable future to much?" I said almost pleading.

She pulls me toward the other side of the ballroom. As if they sensed the power encircling her, everyone seemed to part and abandon that area to leave it more isolated for the two of us. Stretching out her arms and closing her eyes I could see a light illuminating from her very core. It was as if a shield or force field of sort surrounded us, no one noticing the display happening in this part of the room. The way the light fell from her very being looked like the Aurora Borealis with the different shades scattering across her features.

The lilt in her voice changed and it was as if a chorus of voices were speaking as one. "Viking, we see, we are the many, and we are the ones brought about by the wrath of Demeter. The bond that is to be shared between the delicate light and the eternal dark is to be tested. The light will be betrayed by the dark. Ones that have long been forgotten will return and try to snuff out her very essence. Enraged by jealousy and loss of control will lead this turmoil. The blood that will be spilled will be stained with fear and grief of what will be endured. A dark haired figure of the moon and stars will capture the beautiful descendant of the Brigant royal bloodline. His treachery will be horrendous."

One thing that can be said about every supernatural being is that they talk in riddles. As I am trying to decipher everything that she has said, I see a scene lay out before me in a mesmerizing colorful smoke. I can see Sookie strapped to some apparatus covered in blood, bruises, and tears. She is weeping uncontrollably but defiant until the end. Her attacker says something inaudible to her and she just raises her chin in defiance relishing the fact that no matter what is done to her they can't take that away from her. I can't see the face of her attacker so I have no clue whom to slaughter for this. When he slices her delicate throat open and I see the very light drain from her eyes as her life force flows to the floor I hear a bloodcurdling scream. Finally the scene before me dissipates. I realize that the horrid screams were coming from me. I look down to see my hands covered in blood as the bloody tears leak down my pale face. The tears streaming down the face in front of me lets me know that the heartbreak I am feeling right now is extended into the being now knelt down before me.

"I have not formed a blood bond with Sookie. I felt what must have been our bond breaking when she was killed. Tell me what must be done to prevent this and it shall be done. As always Serea Ceo I am forever in your debt." I was rambling. I never ramble. Even when I was human I didn't ramble. The message and the vision have rocked my very foundation. _I have to find Sookie. I have to see that she is safe with my two eyes._ I thought anxiously. "I must depart I have to find Sookie." She leaned forward placing a kiss upon my forehead that seemed to take some of the tension from my body. She waved her hands in front of my face. I glanced down and noticed that I was once again presentable. Moving like I was being chased by the hounds of hell I take off in search of my lover, my love, and suddenly realization hit me, my life.

Taking off across the ballroom I dared someone to get in my way. _I can't find her. Where is she? I haven't been gone but a few minutes._ I thought before glancing down at my watch. When the realization hit me that I had in fact been gone from her for nearly an hour.

"Get your hands off of me!" I hear Sookie screech from the other side of the ballroom in the direction of one of the exits.

* * *

A/N 2: Okay kiddies thoughts... Who has their hands on Sookie?? Are you nervous? Do you hate me??

Who out there is ready for the history lesson today???? Anyone?? No One??? Oh well you are getting a history lesson if you like it or not..... So without further adieu... **The History Lesson**

**During Lorinda's moment she mentions that "_we are the wrath of Demeter"_... **With that line being said, it is from Greek Mythology. Persephone is the daughter of Zeus and **Demeter**. Zeus promised Persephone to Hades when she became a woman, and he didn't bother to tell Demeter about what he had done. When Persephone and her friends the water nymph's were in a field by a creek one day with Persephone picking wildflowers, Hades decided to just go ahead and abduct Persephone. When Demeter found out about the abduction and the nymph's lack of trying to help or save her daughter, she went into a rage and turned the nymph's into the **Sirens** and their tragic tale unfold's from there.

Alright it is that time of day again, ready? Okay let's give out the love. Nearly 3,000 hits and 59 reviews those numbers just don't seem to be adding up with me... so **_Please... Pretty Pretty Pretty Please_** push the green button...

Stephie


	5. Chapter 5 Bidets and Flashbacks

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns these characters I am only taking them out, becoming a bad influence for them, and getting them home past curfew.

A/N1: Alright kiddies I hope everyone is excited and ready for this new chapter. *looks around at blank faces* Why are you all holding pitchforks???

A/N1.5: I would like to thank a couple of readers out there. *clears throat* 1st off I would like to send out a hug to **Quinn21468** for being my review gestapo you get 'em girl. Spank em hard and make them review. *passes paddle and hooker heeled dominatrix boots*. Last but not least I would like to send out hugs to everyone out of the **3,645** hits that actually took the time out of their lives to make me feel special enough just to leave a word, or a thought, or a guess at who took her...

**Last A/N:** Thank you **_Shanny_** for being my eyes, my shoulder, for just being my friend. I would have never shown anything if it wasn't for you. Even though you live a gabillion miles away you are my best friend and most perfect evil twin sis... *passes out Viking carrying a perfectly chilled martini* *smootchies*

* * *

_Where we left the fucktastic couple:_

_Moving like I was being chased by the hounds of hell I take off in search of my lover, my love, and suddenly realization hit me, my life._

_Taking off across the ballroom I dared someone to get in my way. I can't find her. Where is she? I haven't been gone but a few minutes. I thought before glancing down at my watch. When the realization hit me that I had in fact been gone from her for nearly an hour. _

"_Get your hands off of me!" I hear Sookie screech from the other side of the ballroom in the direction of one of the exits. _

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Sookie's Point of View:**_

Being interrupted from that moment between Eric and I was not one of the highlights of my day; but once I saw the absolute sheer look of terror on Lorinda's face I knew I needed to excuse myself. I placed a hand on Eric's arm and let him know I was going to go powder my nose. Walking away I felt almost a surge of electricity fill the room. _Well that was odd._ I thought absentmindedly.

Once I reached the ladies room I couldn't help but to be taken back by the opulence of the restroom. _Maybe I should say bathroom? Holy crap is that a Jacuzzi?_ I thought more excited than I should for a place normally thought of as to release your bodily waste. There is a lounge area, staff, vanities, and every amenity imaginable. _All of this just to go pee?!?! Who would have thought!_ Well those are my thoughts on something so grand scale anyway. Finally walking into a stall I go and take care of business.

Taking care of my human needs here are more interesting that I would have ever imagined. As soon as I finished relieving myself I was directed to slide to the right by the automated voice directly behind me. Now I am not completely hicked out that I don't know what a bidet is. Thank you Crocodile Dundee and trusted Word-Of-The-Day calendar! But what I wasn't expecting threw me and my lady bits into the air at the unannounced spraying intrusion_. Holy shitcicles! Was so not ready for that!_ Were my jumbled thoughts.

"Aaahh!" Was the noise that shot through me as the warm spray shot up in me. "They need to warn people about this before it happens, phew!" Slightly embarrassed by my uncontained outburst, I stuck my chin up high, straightened out my dress and proceeded to exit this evil stall. _I will be the belle of this ball, damn it!_ I thought in a mantra.

Walking out of the stall of doom, I see a beautiful woman with her head bowed and a towel draped over her arm. Her other hand is extended in the direction of the elegant sink, which by the way is already turned on. As soon as I finish taking care of my hands hygiene I have this overwhelming urge just to sit and think about the circumstances that have led me down this very crazy path.

_**Flashback:**_

I remember right after meeting Bill Compton, he had asked me to help him get some numbers to a few electricians. I got off a little earlier than expected from Merlotte's deciding to go ahead and drop them off at the Old Compton Estate. Driving up I see another car parked that I haven't seen before. Not thinking too much of it (thank you naivety) I got out of my little old piece of crap car and headed right up to knock on the door. What I received was not the welcome I was expecting. For one Bill didn't even answer his own door. Secondly having not just one but three people attempt to glamour me then accost me is not high on my to do list. Mainly it just pissed me off. It might have been different if my so called wanna be suitor had made a case in my honor besides the she is mine bullshit but no that is what I heard. Not a "Hey could you please stop trying to glamour, assault, and deflower the lovely young lady I would like to court" but a basic caveman "Sookie mine, no share, awrg" ending with his fists pounding on his chest, vampire style.

The very aggravating new vampires pulling the glamour card at the present were named Diane, Malcolm, and Liam. There were also two humans present as well. Janella, whom I had known in school, and a beautiful looking man named Jerry. Liam was a scary looking S.O.B. He had a shaved head and was covered in tattoos. Liam walks over to Janella, grabbing her by the back of her head, ultimately throwing her on her knees face to face with his very erect member. Janella doesn't even flinch. Leaning forward she takes him in her mouth. Grossed out- definitely. Wondering what they were planning with me now- absolutely. Looking at the coat rack figuring out ways of turning it into a stake- priceless.

Malcolm was the first to speak. "Is this a little friend of yours, Bill? She's so fresh."

"If you'll excuse me and Bill a minute. I've been arranging for workmen for the house." I tried to sound impersonal and businesslike.

"And we had heard Bill was on a diet of synthetic blood only," said the tattooed vampire. "Guess we heard wrong, Diane."

The female vampire cocked her head and gave me a long look. "I'm not so sure. She looks like a virgin to me." I didn't think that Diane was talking hymens at this point.

Figuring that Bill wasn't going to speak I decided that using the words that would make Gran come back from the grave to tan my hide would be my best choice. "My virginity on anything isn't any of your fucking business. Thank you. Now, could you kindly back the fuck up away from me, please." Ending that comment on a southern mannerisms note was funny at this point but who was I kidding I was having a serious OSM the second I stepped out of that car.

Bill finally had some sort of epiphany or aneurysm or some form of cataclysmic shock because the next words out of his mouth had my mind carving that stake for him personally. "Sookie is mine." He said in a cold detached voice. Looking at him I was thinking _'Seriously, WTF?'_

Jerry sauntered over to Bill lustfully trying to get him to bite on his neck or at least suck on something being his blood or other bodily fluid was making the bile rise up into my throat. "You look pale and hungry." Jerry stated while sliding his hand along the inseam of Bill's pants. _'Eww, can this night seriously get any weirder?'_ I have no issues with homosexuality just ask Lafayette. But, in my opinion, rubbing parts below the waist belong out of the public view.

"If she is really _'yours'_ then I don't see why you shouldn't have a little nibble Bill." Diane croons into Bill's ear. At this point, with all of the chaos encircling me, my shields falter and Jerry starts coming in loud and clear. _'Oh Shit, this is so going to get me or at least Jerry killed!'_ I thought as Jerry's thoughts come pounding into my brain with the force of a jackhammer.

'_I can finally get the revenge that I need. Just one bite and I can get you so incapacitated that anyone could stake you. Why did she have to leave me for a vampire? Why did you have to be a whore like that when I loved you without question? I am so glad that I had myself infected with Sino-AIDS. It sure wasn't easy to break into the lab in New Orleans trying to find the cure. All of that glorious disease within my grasp.'_ Those were the thoughts oozing out of Jerry while he was anticipating the bite from Bill aimed at his jugular. Not being completely temper controlled, I had to stop this.

"Bill please don't do this! What about me?" I asked almost pleading for him to not do this to himself. While inside after this little tirade I didn't really care knowing that Bill would only be sick for a month or two.

"Don't do this? What about you? I am vampire! You are mine! You answer to me not the other way around." Bill sneered before licking the pulse point on Jerry's neck. Biting into his pulsing vein both Jerry and Bill moaned while the other vamps fangs dropped in response to the intimate display in front of them.

"I tried to warn you." I said barely above a whisper in Bill's direction before turning around to keep from witnessing this. That sure was a mistake. Because I was now staring at Janella, still on her knees with Liam slamming his manhood harder and harder into her now still mouth. Moaning and quivering Liam emptied his seed down her throat. Figuring turning in a different direction would be just as bad; I did and was faced with an even worse scene. Malcolm had slid behind Jerry and was rubbing his member along the back of Jerry's shorts. Diane had her long, slender fingers sliding in and out of herself at an alarming speed. This was just getting more and more repulsive by the second. Trying to back out of the room I see Malcolm spin around with his non-flacid penis throbbing in his hand.

"Where do you think you are going little human?" Malcolm said trying to glamour me once again. _'What a friggin asshole!'_ I thought at his question and the use of his glamour was increasing. Giving me a headache.

"He has Sino-AIDS. He injected himself with it." I say with no small amount of venom in my voice at this whole display. The scene before me looked like a giant bucket of ice cold water had been thrown on the lot of them at my statement.

"How the fuck did you know?" Jerry screams before launching himself at me. Wrapping his hands around my throat I get slammed into the wall behind me. After a few I realize that no one was going to come to my rescue. _'Assholes'_ I think incredulously. With the last bit of my strength before the world turns black I raise my leg up and knee him square in the junk. Jerry falls backwards onto the floor below me as I slide down the wall holding my throat trying to will my lungs to work again.

Bill walks over. I think for a minute that he is finally going to be gentlemanly and help me to my feet. Damn I was wrong. Bill grabs me by my hair jerking me up off the floor. Shaking me he screams in my face with blood still dripping from his face. "If you knew, why the fuck didn't you tell me? You could have stopped all of this but you chose not to. I should beat you now for this insolence. Fucking bitch." I see the monster that I should have been afraid of all of this time standing within a half an inch from my face. I could feel his cold breath on my face as he screamed. I could smell the metallic stench of Jerry's blood. I could feel Jerry's mind going a mile a minute with images of his love that had left him. When I finally got a full on view of her face I nearly collapsed internally by whom I had seen. _'No! No! What has she done? Why is he thinking about my cousin? We all thought she had OD'd!'_ Those thoughts were the only ones I could muster at his now ex's face.

"Hadley?" I croaked out as a question. Jerry started wailing on the floor. He was in such turmoil over his fiancée leaving him for a female vampire. He was sure at this point that she was more than likely dead. Looking straight into Bill's snarling face I picked my chin up, defiant as ever. "I told you not to do it! I told you, I warned you before you bit him! It is not my fault you didn't listen to me!" I exclaimed in a hoarse voice that was like ice over steel.

I hear another car pull into the driveway, so I knew that the four vampires in the room heard it long before I did. Even with the approach of others, it didn't stop the death grip Bill had on me or the fact that I could count the pores on his face with how close he still was to me. The other vampires in the room seemed to go on alert with the new additions arriving. Jerry was still sobbing on the floor remembering my drug-crazed cousin. Whoever was now here didn't even bother with the formality of knocking. Strolling on in like he owned the place was the illustrious Eric Northman.

"Compton you will release her at once or your final death will not be swift." Eric said in almost a bored tone.

Increasing his grip on my hair, I wince at the pain. "I will do with her what I wish. She is mine. You have no say over what I do with my human, Sheriff!" Bill all but spit that last word out like it was phlem caught in his throat.

"Who the hell ever said I was yours? I know I never did! Now you will put me down this instance William Compton!" I shouted. I was getting more and more nervous by the second. I am sure that every vampire within a five-mile radius could hear the blood pumping through my veins at an alarming rate. _'If I stroke out due to this crap…'_ I never even got to finish my thought process as I was suddenly dropped to a heap on the dirty hardwood floor.

"Well, well, well Compton it looks as though the young lady has spoken. What brought this on? Why did you dare touch her so heatedly? As the telepath for Area Five she is quite valuable. Now explain!" Eric stated coolly, but the underlying threat could be heard three parishes over.

Bill explain that I didn't warn him that Jerry had Sino-AIDS leading to Bill feeding off Jerry, ultimately catching the virus himself. Bill was making me out to be the bad guy and I just can't have that. "That isn't the whole story Bill Compton and you know it." I shouted as Eric was helping me off of the floor. Sitting me down on the couch that Janella had occupied earlier _'Eww'_ I rehashed the entire event to the Viking while he inspected my throat and head for serious injuries.

"It seems that you were warned. It was you that chose not to heed the warning that Ms. Stackhouse provided you with. It was you that chose of your own accord to feed from this man. It was you that chose to be foolish. Seeing as you were frazzled by the corresponding outcome, you will not meet your final death this night. But, listen to this warning carefully. You will not harm the telepath. You will leave her in peace. If she chooses to be around you again, I expect only the utmost respect shown to her. Am I understood?" Eric said after reaching his considerable height. Towering over Bill he said icily, "You will be punished for your blatant disregard to Ms. Stackhouse's safety. Meet me at Fangtasia tomorrow evening one hour after sunset. Am I understood?"

Bowing his head Bill only uttered two words barely above a whisper. "Yes, Sheriff."

Eric walked back over to me. Sitting down on the couch, he lifted me hand and placed it between both of his larger hands. "Ms. Stackhouse, will you allow me to take you home now?" He asked.

"Only if you call me Sookie, I insist." I said with a smile. Helping me up, we headed out of the Old Compton Manor. Eric took me home and walked me to my door. He placed a kiss on my cheek and told me to have a goodnight. I walked inside almost in a haze like state. As soon as the door was shut and locked I slid down to the floor and cried. I cried because I knew what was going to happen to poor Jerry. I cried because no matter how strong and defiant I may have seemed in the face of that dangerous moment I was scared to my very core. I cried because I felt that I was going to alone forever because of my ability. Whispering into the house, I severed mine and Bill's last possible interlude. "Bill Compton, I rescind your invitation."

As I was getting up off the floor, while wiping my eyes I heard a hard rap on my front door, startling me. "Sookie I heard you crying. Are you alright?" It was Eric. I guess my mental breakdown hadn't taken very long. Opening the door I see the look of worry gracing his features.

"Yeah Eric I'm fine. Just felt the need for a good cry with everything that has went on lately. You know. Oh my stars, where are my manners? Eric would you like to come in?"

"Thank you." Eric said smiling at me. After he entered I offered him a seat in the living room and a True Blood. Settling down on my sofa he asked, "Will you tell me what has you so upset?"

So I did. We sat there on my old couch talking for hours. We talked about Gran. We talked about my life growing up. We just sat and talked, laughed, and the conversation never seemed to falter. Once I started yawning he looked and me and said, "It seems I have kept you up to an unreasonable hour. With that I apologize and I do need to be on my way back to Fangtasia." I started to stand to walk him to the door but he stopped me saying, "I can show myself out Sookie. Thank you for a most lovely evening." Leaning forward he placed a kiss on my forehead almost reverently. "Goodnight my sweet Sookie." And he was gone. Picking myself up to head to bed I couldn't help the smile that only a few hours ago I sure didn't think would be making itself known. Lying down in bed I went to sleep that night dreaming of Vikings and hope for the future.

_**End of Flashback:**_

Sighing I glance around the lounge area in the restroom and realize that I am alone and had been having a reminiscent moment for about twenty some odd minutes. Thinking back on that night makes me realize what could have happened to me if Eric hadn't of showed up when he did. That was the first night that I had seen the more tender side of Eric. It was the first time someone besides my Gran wanted to learn anything about me. It was the first time I had actually felt hope blooming inside of me. _'Well time to go back to being Cinderella'_ I thought slightly amused.

Walking out of there into the gala was like stepping into a different world. I saw the vampire that Eric had pointed out earlier that had a strange fascination with the Rocky Horror Picture Show. He stated that said vampire only danced the Time Warp when on the dance floor. _'I wonder if he secretly dresses up as Dr. Frankenfurter too?'_ I thought trying to keep myself from laughing out loud. Walking back over to the bar I decide to listen to the music and wait for Eric. Slipping onto a barstool with as much grace as I could muster in this outfit, I order another glass of champagne. Listening to the announcer I hear that they are changing performers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am greatly honored by the next set about to be played. I am humbled to be here on a night of a live performance. May I present to you Simon and Garfunkel." Applause roars around me and I am just as excited. _'I love Simon and Garfunkel! Not so much a Paul Simon fan but Art Garfunkel is my man. When he sings he seriously puts the soul into the song!'_ I thought while practically jumping on my stool. Once the applause fades the two singers approach their microphones to begin singing the song that I have listened to all of my life feeling as though they understood what was going on in my own life. As if sensing my excitement Art Garfunkel speaks into his microphone first. "This song this evening is dedicated to Ms. Sookie Stackhouse. We were humbled by your letters from when you were a young girl stating that this song brought you comfort in your times of sadness and sorrow. The Sounds of Silence goes out to you." The tears sliding down my cheeks couldn't be stopped. They read the letters I had written when I was small. It was just after I moved in with Gran and couldn't get everyone's thoughts under control. I said a silent prayer for the small miracles in my life. When they began singing my smile got so big that I thought my face would split in two.

_**Hello, darkness, my old friend**_

_**I've come to talk with you again**_

_**Because a vision softly creeping**_

_**Left it's seeds while I was sleeping**_

_**And the vision**_

_**That was planted in my brain**_

_**Still remains**_

_**Within the sounds of silence**_

Sitting here listening to this timeless song being dedicated to me caused the waterworks to continue of their own volition. The fact they remembered my letter from nearly two decades ago made the love in my heart grow exponentially.

_**In restless dreams I walked alone**_

_**Narrow streets of cobblestone**_

_**Beneath the halo of a street lamp**_

_**I turned my collar to the cold and damp**_

_**When my eyes were stabbed **_

_**By the flash of a neon light **_

_**That split the night**_

_**And touched the sound of silence**_

Before I knew about the supernatural world, I always felt like I was alone. I felt like an absolute freak of nature. I felt like my world would never find peace and happiness because of my ability.

_**And in the naked light I saw**_

_**Ten thousand people maybe more**_

_**People talking without speaking**_

_**People hearing without listening**_

_**People writing songs that voices never share**_

_**And no one dare**_

_**Disturb the sounds of silence**_

Listening to people's constant thoughts made me scared when people looked at me like "Crazy Sookie". The way those thoughts bombarded me night and day were relentless. Hearing people cry internally for everything to end. Hearing children wish that they were never born because of the things that their parents did to them. Warning others of what I had heard was constantly met with the outer sounds of silence while the internal battle still raged within.

"_**Fools," said I, "you do not know**_

_**Silence like a cancer grows."**_

"_**Hear my words that I might teach you**_

_**Take my arms that I might reach you."**_

_**But like my words like silent raindrops fell,**_

_**And echoed in the wells of silence**_

I remember crying out for someone to listen to me. I remember crying out for someone to hear my pleas. The only one that, before, had ever heeded what I had "heard" was my Gran. Listening to these men sing this song not just to me but also for me gave me an intense yearning for the woman that had raised me. I just wanted to wrap her in my arms and tell her thank you for believing in me and not casting me aside. The tears continued to silently fall, seemingly without an end in sight.

_**And the people bowed and prayed **_

_**To the neon god they made**_

**_And the sign flashed out it's warning_**

_**In the words that it was forming**_

_**And the signs said: "The words of the prophets**_

_**Are written on the subway walls**_

_**And tenement halls,**_

_**And whispered in the Sounds of Silence."**_

Thinking throughout their song reminded me of a few things. I am no longer alone in this world. I am no longer a freak or just plain old "Crazy Sookie Stackhouse". These two men have without even knowing it have helped to make everything right in my world. Life has just come full circle for me. In my darkest hours I listened to this song. I listened and prayed with everything that I was to end it all when I was a child. Those thoughts are no longer a part of who I am presently or who I will be in the future. That was my past. That past has helped shape me into the person that I am today. I said a small silent prayer. _'God, please bless those two men for the unknown peace they have helped to bestow on me. Amen'_

I stood from my perch by the bar clapping like a crazy lady. I ran over to the stage and wrap my arms around Art Garfunkel while the tears still fell silently like raindrops from my eyes. I uttered an unknown number of thank yous. This man will never know how much this means to me. No one could ever possibly know. Silently jogging back to the ladies room to clean myself up, I smile thinking about what my future holds.

Whatever Lorinda has done to my face is a miracle. My eyes are a little red and puffy but besides that little nugget you would never be able to tell that I had been crying. I sit back down in the lounge area just to help find my center and calm down. After about ten minutes pass I feel the need to go find my Viking. Exiting the restroom I almost run into a beautiful brunette.

"Oh I am so sorry. Please excuse me." I say trying to walk around her.

"Ms. Stackhouse it seems the two of us have a problem." The stunning woman says. Looking her up and down I would say that she is about an inch taller than me, with a slender build. By the slight glow coming off of her I can tell she is a vampire.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused what the problem might be,

"It seems that you have had your hand in hurting someone very close to me and that is not something that I will forgive." She states running an icy finger across my cheek.

I shiver and ask, "Who are you talking about? Who are you?"

"My dear Sookie my name is Lorena and I am William Compton's maker." She says and then grabs my arm.

I am freaking out. _'Where is Eric? I can't let her take me out of here. Who am I kidding she can snap me like a toothpick. I can't panic'_ I think all of this as the panic begins to consume me. "Get your hands off of me!" I screech as loud as I can as she pulls me in the direction of one of the exits.

* * *

*peeks out behind computer screen* Hi everyone.... ummm how are we doing??? *frantically starts passing out Ben and Jerry's Cake Batter Ice Cream*

Normally I would put a history lesson in this part but there isn't that much on this one for a history lesson so I would like to take this moment to thank everyone again for reading and reviewing...

Someone referred to me as a review hound *coughs **HerdFan63*** I prefer to be referred to as a review whore and as such I am willing to work for those reviews... *puts on kneepads and goggles* I am ready to work for those reviews!!!

Stephie


	6. Chapter 6 Jimmy Choos and Legends

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns these characters I am only taking them out, becoming a bad influence for them, and getting them home past curfew.

**A/N 1: MY feelings are hurt I am just going to say that up front. Last chapter within 2 hours of posting I had over 1000 hits, but no one had cared to review. The last chapter had a grand total of 13 reviews. I know 99.8% of you care but the simple fact that I work full time, go to grad school full time, have 2 kids that I raise myself (no nannies, no maids), and etc... I still take time out of my life to write for you so and then not get reviews on it is slightly disheartening... just saying out loud evil whorebeasts.**

**A/N 2: Shanny you are the bestest beta ever if you would please stop spilling shit on your laptop. *passes Shanny saran wrap and teflon for laptop* now that we have that covered I reuped my Geek Squad contract for you... again... **

* * *

_Where we left the fucktastic couple:_

"_Ms. Stackhouse it seems the two of us have a problem." The stunning woman says. Looking her up and down I would say that she is about an inch taller than me, with a slender build. By the slight glow coming off of her I can tell she is a vampire._

"_Excuse me?" I asked confused what the problem might be,_

"_It seems that you have had your hand in hurting someone very close to me and that is not something that I will forgive." She states running an icy finger across my cheek._

_I shiver and ask, "Who are you talking about? Who are you?"_

"_My dear Sookie my name is Lorena and I am William Compton's maker." She says and then grabs my arm._

_I am freaking out. 'Where is Eric? I can't let her take me out of here. Who am I kidding she can snap me like a toothpick. I can't panic' I think all of this as the panic begins to consume me. "Get your hands off of me!" I screech as loud as I can as she pulls me in the direction of one of the exits. _

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Eric's Point of View:**_

The panic that is welling up inside of me is an unknown feeling for me. I am a Viking. I am a vampire. I am over one thousand years old, damn it. I have to reign in these feelings if I am to find her. Stopping and sniffing the air tells me more than I need. _'Lorena. That stupid cunt is going to die for this! No one touches what is mine! I have to find her.'_ I take off in a blur and out the door. My instincts are taking over until my eyes meet Sookie's.

_**Sookie's Point of View:**_

'_I can't panic. I can't panic. Oh who in the fuck am I kidding I am panicking. I am freaking out. Oh shit! What am I going to do'_ I thought as the sheer terror of the situation grasped a hold of me.

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie. Tsk, tsk. The more you struggle and scream the worse this is going to be for you. I have a little surprise for you." Lorena croons before effectively dragging me out of the exit. Once we were near the pool area I noticed a group of people off to the left across from the pool itself.

"Hey! Hey! Help me!" I shout while still pulling back. I can feel the strain in my wrist and it feels like it is about to shatter with the kung fu grip this whore beast has on me.

"Why would we help you? Do you deny that you consort with the devil? Do you deny that you freely give your blood and body to one of those demonic bastards?" Speaks the lady that I recognized as the restroom attendant. Lowering my shields I am bombarded by her hate and thoughts. _'Stupid bitch! Once you are a mistress of Satan you are always a mistress to Satan! I can't wait to stake this bitch and then set her on fire at sunrise so that she can pay for her crimes!'_ The venomous thoughts of the lady were making me slightly dizzy and nauseous. I can see in her mind that she has a stake and is ready to use it.

'_Maybe I can use their hate to my advantage.'_ I thought while trying to come up with a plan. "Who are you people? If you have such hate against vampires why are you working with this vampire here? Seems kind of hypocritical to hate a species but then turn around and ask for help from one." I say trying to get them to turn against Lorena and possibly forget about me.

"We are with the Fellowship of the Sun. What are you talking about vampire? That lady is a member of our church and has been for quite some time." One of the men speaks. Diving into his mind I can see the haze and chaos accompanied by glamour. Lorena has glamoured them into believing that she is human and working with them no less. I glance to my right and notice the visible smirk written all over Lorena's face. _'On Eric it is sexy on her it makes me want to stake her myself!'_ I thought while suddenly developing a stupid plan. It was stupid on so many levels but I couldn't just let either party get a chance at their plans. I didn't want to die. I love my life. I am partial to living. I adore everything it has to offer with its highs and lows. I have a weakness for the mystery of life, the not knowing.

"Alright Lorena I can't fight you or them so just take me to them." I said in a somber tone looking down, while still trying to formulate my plan. She took my face in her free hand and had me meet her eyes. I could feel the pressure behind my eyes that she is attempting to glamour me into telling her what I am planning. _'No such luck with that one!'_ I thought amused for once in this situation. Figuring she had no clue that I, Sookie Stackhouse, cannot be glamoured. Why not go along with that I can to see where this leads me.

"What are you planning?" She almost purrs in my direction without breaking eye contact. I can feel the pressure getting stronger.

"I am not planning anything. I am going to go to them and let them stake me. Their torture of me will be less severe than yours." I say in a monotone voice, hoping against hope that I sound like I am glamoured.

"We will see if I let them get that far with you before my fun begins." She says almost to herself. I take off my heels, carrying them to ease the struggle a little in what I am about to do. Walking me the rest of the way to the fellowship, Lorena was gripping me tighter and tighter. Once there she let her grip loosen. "Listen to me." She said in that singsong voice. I could feel the whammy of her glamour weighing down on me as she cast it out toward the bastards wanting to stake me. "You will leave from here…"

Before she has the opportunity to finish that sentence I drop my heels and tackle the restroom attendant hell bent on my demise. As soon as she hits the ground a huge "umph" leaves her lungs by the force of the impact. I scramble away from her to where the stake landed. Just when my hand wraps around it a searing pain shoots through my head as Lorena grabs my hair jerking me back. Throwing me back onto the concrete next to the pool I push with all of my might to get away.

"You fucking bitch! I glamoured you! I glamoured you! How did you not tell me the truth?" Lorena all but spits in my face. I can see her fangs have descended and she is ready to drain me dry right next to Eric's pool. Apparently she is so intent on killing me that she hasn't noticed the stake laying next to me. She is nearly crushing me with her weight. There is no way I can shove it through her heart with her this close to me. My other hand is frantically searching for something, anything that can help me. I feel something in my hand. It's my heels. _'Pam is going to shit a brick knowing that I am about to ruin a perfect pair of Jimmy Choo's. Maybe she will learn to see them as practical as well as stunning.'_ I thought while trying to keep myself conscious.

I was struggling with all my might, but against a vampire exactly how strong is that fight going to be. Most definitely not your favor. I managed to get the top of my shoe in my hand after quite a bit of effort. "Lorena," I croak out in almost a whisper. She leaned back to look me in the eye. This was my chance now or never. I slammed the four-inch heel into her eye with ever ounce of strength I could muster. Lorena's screams were deafening and frightening to say the least. Her hand wrapped around my throat let go and I could finally feel air whooshing its way into my very dry lungs. Scrambling onto my knees, I tighten my grip on the stake. I am inches away from her when she pulls the shoe out of her eye. I think her eye came with it.

"That will take weeks to grow back you fucking whore!" Lorena shrieks at me. Before she can attack me again I lunge forward driving the stake through her heart. Her eye grows wide and she looks down before she slowly starts to disintegrate and ooze putrid nastiness. Before she has the chance to become nothing but ash I shove her with my bare foot, using my last ounce of might, into the pool.

'_Holy shit nuggets Batman! I'm not dead! I staked a vampire. Oh no! I staked a vampire at the gala for the vampires Great Revelation! Where did those little Fellowship fuckers run off to?'_ I thought with super human speed. My emotions were all over the map. I went from scared to angry to ecstatic to nervous in all of about two point one seconds. Before my own thoughts could trample me anymore I stole a glance across the pool to see my Viking. My warrior has a pure animalistic look on his face trying to search me out. As soon as our eyes meet that feral look turns to relief. I don't even get the chance to blink before he has me picked up and cradled into his massive arms. "Eric! The Fellowship of the Sun! They are here at the gala. You have to stop them before they get away! One of them was working as a bathroom attendant here, tonight! You have to stop them!" I half scream all of this out so that Eric can make sure they are stopped.

"Guards!" My Viking bellows out and within three seconds there are half a dozen guards on their knees in front of him. "The Fellowship of the Sun is here and working at the gala. They have tried to harm what is mine. Find them now." Looking back at me he utters something I didn't think that he would do given the situation. "Don't kill the humans. Have them sequestered and guarded until first dark."

"Yes Master!" The six vampires say in unison before disembarking on their mission.

Leaning forward Eric places an unsullied kiss on my still panting lips. I wrap my hands up in his suit jacket and deepen the kiss. Releasing me from our bout of tonsil hockey so I could breathe, I look down. "Oh no!" I wail as I take in the state of my once beautiful gown. My once priceless, to me, evening gown is ruin. It is torn and covered in sweat, blood with a hint of vampire goo.

"It is just clothing Dear One. It can be replaced. You on the other hand cannot." Eric said while running the back of his hand down my dirtied cheek.

"Is there a place where I can wash all of this off before we go back inside Eric?" I asked not wanting to walk back in smelling like a buffet for bloodlust and sex to a room of enraged, aggravated vampires.

"There is a shower over here in one of the cabanas." He states while lifting me up and walking with me over to the enclosed room. "Let me help you Sookie."

"I would love nothing more than for you to help me but I just need a minute." I said while looking into his unfathomable eyes.

"What were the Fellowship planning on doing with you Lover?" He asked with hardness in his voice.

"I'll tell you. I promise Eric. But I just need a minute first to clear my head. Okay?" I say giving him the best puppy dog eyes that I can come up with at the moment.

"Alright my love. Alright." My Viking warrior says while I walk away from him into the room that I am about to use to wash my current sins down the drain.

_**Lorinda's Point of View:**_

Cloaking myself to avoid detection, I watch this final scene play out before my eyes. _'I hope that he heeds my warning. This dark haired creature of the night wasn't the one that is going to severely hurt or possible kill the Fae Princess. Why did I even mention to him my vision? Why did I let him see what was to become? It never changes for the better. Part of the punishment doled out by Demeter was that we will see the tragedy but never be able to stop it. The few times that I have given my warnings they were never heeded. I tried to warn Cleopatra and Marc Antony, tragic suicidal result for both of them. I tried to warn Alexander, he ended up poisoned anyway. I tried to warn Henry; what did he do he still divorced Katherine of Aragon, ended up marrying and beheading Lady Anne end result dying alone after several more marriages and beheadings. I have already felt and seen the change in the visions concerning the lovely girl holding on to the Viking as if it were her last minute. I will not stand by the wayside any longer. I will not just be a see'r. I will help save her. I will help save him. Together they could be unstoppable. The pure energy radiating off of these two polar opposite beings is remarkable. I must figure out the next step in this puzzle.'_ My jumbled thoughts come to an abrupt stop as I feel the air shift around me. I pop out just as I see the Viking turning to stare in my direction.

_**Eric's Point of View:**_

Sitting there outside of that cabana, I cannot help but to breathe out a small sigh of relief. _'Such a human act to sigh. I cannot fathom the fact that she was able to stake Lorena much less survive to tell the tale. If what Serea Ceo showed me was correct something is going to happen to Sookie. Something horrific. We will be bonded.'_I can feel my rage bubbling up inside of me. I can feel it gripping me from the inside out. _'I need to push this down; I have Sookie with me and need to make sure that she is okay.'_

I can hear her walking toward the door and briefly wonder what she is wearing since her dress is ruined. Before she even gets the door open I have my dress shirt off and out to hand it to her. "Eric do you know where I could…" Her sentence catches in her throat as she sees my outstretched hand.

"I just thought that you might like something to wear. Unless," I say as I pull my hand back. "You would rather wear nothing at all." I say with a small smirk. I watch as I see the blood rush to the surface of Sookie's beautiful towel clad body. I listen as I hear the speed of her heartbeat pick up exponentially.

Dropping the towel Sookie takes a step toward me, "Well Mr. Northman if there is nothing for me to wear, then I guess I will let you escort me back to the party." She says all of this while running a slender finger across my bottom lip. _'If my heart beat it would have just stopped in that moment.'_ Before she has a chance to blink, I wrap her small frame in my shirt that looks longer than some of her sundresses.

All she did was giggle at my response and I do believe that my dick twitched at the sound. Wrapping her small hand in mine I lead her in the direction of one of the outdoor, glass enclosed elevators. Once inside I place my hand on the scanner to let me access the roof. I could see the look on her beautiful face. I took her hand and scanned it as well. Before she could ask I told her, "Only I have access to up here. It is almost like a sanctuary for me. Now you have a way to get up here if you want to. Pam can't even get up here." I smiled as her eyebrows rose farther and farther into her hairline.

Once the distinctive "ding" of the elevator let us know of our arrival we exited onto the roof. This was my refuge. This is the place that I didn't worry about plots or destruction. This is the place that I could just let go of everything. Walking around the corner from the elevator bay was always a glorious sight. It was a huge garden. There were flowers scattered everywhere for the eye to see. I had night blooming flowers so that I might enjoy their beauty and fragrance without the need of the sun. Sookie is looking around in absolute awe. The look on her face is that of an ethereal being. We walk around in silence, just taking in the scenery as it unfolds. Once we got to the center I just stood back to view it's magnificence in its entirety. In the center of the garden was a colossal tree. If one stood underneath it and looked up you would think that the branches reached the heavens. The base of the trunk reminded someone of a giant redwood with its diameter. The branches that were currently blowing in the slight breeze were heavy with its unpicked fruit.

Wrapping my arms around her slight form I began whispering a story into her ear about this tree. "Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there was a goddess name Idun." At hearing the name "Idun", she whirls around to face me. Chuckling, I continue my tale. "Idun was the spring deity, along with guardian and protector of the apples of youth. The golden apples were what kept the gods eternally young. The giants who sought to strip the gods of their vigor and youth coveted these precious gifts. Loki, who had tricked Idun, took one of the apples. Once Idun had figured out that the god of mischief had tricked her, she decided to play a little trick of her own. She cursed the apple that was taken by manipulation. She cursed that whoever would have eaten the apple to have eternally youth and vigor. But they would never be allowed to relish the heat and light on which the apples grew. They would never again be allowed to savor the sweet, crispness of the fruit or any food again. The only nourishment they would find would be from the blood of others." Sookie gasped at my tale and stood there staring at me wide eyed. Running a finger across her lips like she had done to me earlier I finished the story. "So I named my hotel Idun after the deity. I named it for the one that without I would never have had eternity. Without her curse toward Loki I would never have been given the gift of being able to meet you." I ended it with a soft kiss on her wanting lips.

Stepping back I winked at Sookie and flew upwards to the top of the tree. I looked into the retinal scanner that would procure the hand scanner of the fake bark around the tree. I grabbed one of the apples and floated back down to Sookie. Awe struck would be an understatement by the look upon her face. Smirking, I walked up to the hand scanner and placed my palm on it. Once it was complete I scanned Sookie's hand as well. "Eric there is no way in hell that I would be able to make it to that height to do whatever it was that you did up there." She sounded like she was talking to a small child that was considerably slow minded.

I laughed loudly. Just by looking at her, seeing her hand on her hip, and the way she was almost scolding me was hysterical. "Little one, I don't expect you to go up there. Since I can fly I placed a retinal scanner up there for security. Just in case. There is also another one inside of this elevator that you would use." I pointed indicating that now open elevator.

"Where in the world did that come from?" She says looking around.

"The tree is real." I say tossing her the apple. "The bark surrounding the tree is false. It looks real. Feels real. But it isn't real. Take a bite Sookie. It should be quite delicious. I grew it myself." I watch as she bites into the apple and moans. I see the juices from the apple running down her plump lips and onto her chin. Before she can register what I am doing I have her pushed up against the wall and am licking the juices away. She kisses me hard and deep. I can taste the remnants of the apple on her lips and in her mouth. I place her down as the elevator opens up to my penthouse suite.

Sookie steps into the suite; her luscious lips are parted in amazement looking around. Walking behind her I pull her body flush with mine. Pushing her hair to the side, I lean down and start to kiss up the side of her neck. She wraps her hand behind the back of my head and slightly pulls my hair, spurring me on. Moving both hands down the front of her, I stop to pay homage to her ample breasts. Whispering I ask, "What were they planning on doing to you, Lover?" I can feel her body quiver and respond to my touch.

"It doesn't matter now, Eric." She replies huskily.

Spinning her around to face me, I tilt her face up to look me in the eye. "It does matter, Lover. You matter. I need to know." I say this while starting to unbutton the top button.

Her breathing picks up. "They wanted to make an example out of me." I rip open the shirt; buttons flew sporadically around the suite. I lean in and take one of her pert nipples into my mouth. She moans. "They wanted to stake me. Umm, Eric." I pick her up and push her against the wall harder than I had intended too. I slide two of my fingers into her and find her wet and wanting. "They wanted too, oh God Eric I can't think. Ahh, ohh, that feels so good." I pick up my pace while nibbling on her neck.

"Give me what I want my sweet Sookie and I will give you exactly what you want and need." I say to her in a low tone. Feeling her respond to my words and touch are exhilarating.

She grabs a hold of my face and stares me right in the eye. With as much courage as some of the bravest men I have encountered she says in a confident tone. "They wanted to stake me then burn me alive at sunrise. To make an example out of me."

Wiping the hair out of her face I stop everything that I had been doing and just look at this beautiful woman in front of me. I place my forehead to hers and just hold her tight. Leaning back I kiss her on the lips. I meant for it to be loving, Sookie apparently had other ideas. She deepened the kiss and slowly began to grind herself up against me. My mood went from solemn to possessive to lustful in about four seconds. Normally I would prepare her for my size but right now she needed me as much as I needed her. I gripped her hips and shoved her down on me. Her loud moans of pleasure made me push into her harder. _'I need her. I can't lose her. Don't leave me.'_ My thoughts became wistful as I looked at her. The way her back arched. The way her bottom lip quivered with each outward pull. The way this innocent creature was meeting me thrust for thrust. I couldn't hold in my concerns. I couldn't hold it back. Slowing my pace, I looked her in the eyes saying, "I need you Sookie. You feel so good. This is best. This is right. Oh, love; there will be only you. Forever."

"Oh God, Eric. I need you too. I want to be yours. I want you. Only you. Oh you feel so good. Umm, don't stop." She says pantingly.

I push my head down to the swell of her breasts. I can't hold back anymore. Her head is on my shoulder. I lick around her nipple then I bite down. I can feel her orgasm rocketing through her. Then the little minx surprises me once again. As soon as I bite her, before the first drop of her blood hits the back of my throat, I feel it. She bites into the juncture between my shoulder and my neck. My release is automatic. I can feel myself flowing through her veins, freely. Of her own free will she chose to take my blood. She has absolutely no idea what she has just done to me. We are both clutching each other so not to fall. I turn her to the direction of the bedroom, never releasing her. I carry her into the plush light tight room and lay her down on the bed. Climbing up with her I pull her to lay on my chest. Thinking back to that night that seemed so long ago, when I saved her from Compton's wrath, I wondered if she would like to hear another story.

"Would you like me to tell you a story little one?" I ask while playing with her hair.

Looking up at me smiling she said, "Of course."

"Get comfortable. This is a story from long ago when the gods and goddess of the Greek and Roman worlds roamed freely. Zeus and Demeter had a daughter named Persephone. Without telling Demeter, Zeus promised Persephone to Hades, the God of the Underworld. One day Persephone was out walking next to a creek with three of her friends, the water nymphs. Hades had decided that he wasn't waiting for Persephone anymore. He opened the earth and snatched her before she had a chance to even put up a fight. When Demeter found out about Persephone she was enraged. She scoured the four corners of the mortal world looking for her beloved daughter. She confronted the water nymphs. She scorned their lack of help or interference with her daughter's abduction. She cursed the nymphs. She turned them into the Sirens. She cursed them to never have fulfillment. She cursed them to be able to envision the fate of others but never be able to help them. She cursed their immortality full of visions of pain and sadness. Seeing how distraught Demeter was at the loss of her daughter, Zeus went to Hades and got him to agree to allow part of her life above the underworld to bring peace to Demeter's fragile state of mind. Hades agreed. Before Persephone was to return to the mortal realm, Hades brought her three pomegranate seeds. Hades convinced Persephone to eat them. After Persephone swallowed them Hades told her that she would never be allowed to live fully in the mortal world. 'Why?' she asked. 'Because once you have eaten the food from the Underworld you will never be able to survive without it. You will have to return to me.' He told her icily. Now the seasons mark the return and leave of Persephone to the mortal realm."

I had noticed Sookie's breathing even out a while back but I couldn't stop myself from just talking to her. Wrapping my arms around her I wonder how this one small person has bewitched me so. Soon I will fall into my daytime slumber but I will do so with a smile on my face. One person can make a difference in another's life. The way her heart beats for the two of us makes me hold her that much tighter.

* * *

**Who is ready for your ending history lesson? *taps foot waiting* No one? Well who reall gives a shit your getting one... This history lesson is going to be broke up over a few chapters... When Lorinda is having a flashback to the people that she tried to help... the 1st Cleopatra and Marc Antony... **_When Octavian later known as Augustus stormed Alexandria, Antony felt betrayed. She wasn't sure if Antony was with her or ultimately against her even though she bore him 3 children: a set of twins Cleopatra Selene II and Alexander Helios and a son Ptolomy Philadelphus. She had word sent to Antony that she had been killed. Distraught over the loss of his wife and lover Antony commited suicide by stabbing himself in the belly with his own sword. He lies down to die and the blood flow stops. He begs all present to finish him off. Cleopatra then sends word to him that she is alive, he rejoices consenting to be brought to her. After he is tied to a rope and pulled into the monument he is nearly dead. Cleopatra rips off her clothes, covering Antony and begins engaging in self mutilation at the fact that Antony is nearly dead. Antony tells her to calm down, asks her for a glass of wine, and ultimately dies upon finishing it. Cleopatra killed herself with an asp brought to her in a fig basket. It wasn't just placed upon her breast. She had the asp bite her on the forearms near the wrist then finally upon the breast. Her 2 hand maidens followed suit. Octavian had Cleopatra and Julius Gauis Caesar's son Caesarion killedbut took mercy on the three children bore by her and Antony. Marc Antony's legal Roman wife, Octavia Minor (sister to Octavian), took the 3 children in and raised then and made sure that they were taken care of; Octavian made sure that all 3 married well later in life_

**_Instead of begging for reviews I am just going to ask one simple question: Did anyone else in the world know that there is a Ben and Jerry's store? I just found out and am happily sporting 2 extra ice cream induced pounds..._**

**_Stephie_**


	7. Chapter 7 Bad Dreams and Hookersnots

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns these characters I am only taking them out, becoming a bad influence for them, and getting them home past curfew.

**A/N 1: All right kiddies... That you to all of those of you who reviewed. This chapter is slightly shorter since I have 2 sick boys at home, since child welfare seems to get pissy about sitting them outside in the cold to keep their little germs away, I decided that I should put on my Mommy Nurse cap and blah blah blah...**

**A/N 1.5: There is a poll on my profile for you to go and select a character that you would like introduced in the 9th chapter. I will let you all get to choose your little hearts out. Also on my profile there are a few links like the dress that took me ages to find, and live performances of _Breathing_ and _Sounds of Silence_.**

**A/N 2: Thank you Shanny for your fuckawesome beta skills. And more importantly our late night chit chats even though I have seem to be neglecting as of late... Love you sis and I can't wait for you to pop out your ficlets of love. Alright on with the show.............**

_Where we left the fucktastic couple:_

I had noticed Sookie's breathing even out a while back but I couldn't stop myself from just talking to her. Wrapping my arms around her I wonder how this one small person has bewitched me so. Soon I will fall into my daytime slumber but I will do so with a smile on my face. One person can make a difference in another's life. The way her heart beats for the two of us makes me hold her that much tighter.

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Sookie's Point of View:**_

_I was dreaming. I knew it was a dream not because everything was in slow motion but the fact that I was watching myself replay a scene I have wondered about more than once. I was back in Merlotte's, back to the night that I had met my very first vampire, I was so excited that I was doing an internal happy dance. I could see the absolute elation cross my features when I noticed the dark entity strolling in that night. I watched from my newly appointed seat, as I bounced across the room to get his order. I can see the sparkle in my eyes. I decide to stop watching myself and focus on the vampire in front of me. I slide into the booth across from him and watch his features as he takes in my exuberated self-trying to get his order without fumbling my words too badly. Where before I thought he looked dark and mysterious now I am seeing his look in a whole new light. He is trying to glamour me. 'What a total asshole!' He isn't even looking me in the eye. He is looking at my neck, my breasts, and holy shitballs he is sniffing in the general direction of my whooha. 'Eww! How in the hell did I not pick up on this before?' The scene starts to fast-forward a bit and I am now face to face with the Rattray's. Mack and Denise are the absolute epitome of unglorified trailer trash. I can see myself in their heads. I can see the look of concentration and determination cross my features. The sudden panic of what they are planning on doing to Bill Compton isn't hidden at all. I can hear myself talking but it is slightly muffled, "I will be right back with a free pitcher of beer folks. Don't leave." Dream me says pointedly looking at Mr. William Compton. What does he do? He leers at me as I rush away. _

_I sit there and listen to their conversation as it unfolds. "We are going to go outside and you know what to do, correct?" Bill says to the Rattrays. I sit there completely flabbergasted. Did he set the whole thing up for me to run out and save him? Was this all a ruse so that he could get a glimpse at my telepathy? How did he know to begin with? I was brought back into the conversation with what I heard next and it made me utterly ill. "When I get her to agree to meet me tomorrow night, I need you to remember to hurt her so badly that I can help save her and I may gain her trust." The not newly appointed asshole declared to the scum of the friggin' earth. Oh how I wish I could metaphysically form a stake in my dream and kill him where he sits. Since that isn't an option I go back to watching the scene play out before me._

_The two bastards and the whorebeast take their planned leave. My dream self comes running back and the sheer look of terror makes me realize how naïve I am in a lot of situations. I see myself run back up to the bar and tell Sam what is about to happen; at least what I think is about to happen. I can hear Sam calling my name as I run out the door as fast as my legs will take me. Somehow I am no longer standing inside the bar I was standing above Bill's head as the Rattray's drape silver over his wrists, neck and ankles to partially immobilize him. "I know she knows what you are about to do. So just do it and don't hurt her. You will get to keep the blood that you draw and the money that I have already given you. Do not forget that I need you tomorrow night as well." Bill's southern drawl oozed out. That voice had for a short time made me giddy, now it just made me nauseous. _

_I stood there in absolute shock trying to absorb the fact that these three vile creatures were discussing my fateful demise like it were the latest film playing at the theater in Shreveport. I always had an eerie feeling about Mr. William Compton. Now I understood the source. I continued observing the situation play out before my eyes, which was beyond odd, witnessing yourself while being a third party bystander. I watched as I slowly crept up carrying Jason's thick chain. I stared at myself as the slow smirk crept across my face, remembering how excited I was to get revenge. Vengeance for Mack's cruel thoughts. Retribution for their evil deeds. Payback for never fucking tipping me. For every time I heard them refer to me as "Crazy Sookie"!_

_I viewed the entire scene play out again just like it had before. I sat in stunned silence as I closed my eyes hearing myself basically reveal my inner secret to this cretin just the way I had remembered. I had been so elated with the infinite silence. "I can't hear you!" I said in nearly a whisper. "Thank you!" Bill spoke louder to me with condescension in his voice. 'What a smug prick' I thought to myself. If he knew about me in advance well I knew deep down that I had basically given myself away._

_Time flashed to the next night after I had asked Bill to meet me after my shift. Instead of me waiting with Sam, like I originally had, I found myself alone. Suddenly, I witnessed myself being attacked by the Rattray's. No one was helping me. No one was making this madness end. No one was witnessing this madness. Suddenly they were off of me and being flung through the air. Bill picked me up and ran through the woods carrying me. I was being laid back; I heard the shattered bones grinding together with that movement. Blood was pouring out of my mouth with every gasping drawl of breath. I glanced away from my blood-spattered face and was taken aback in horror as Bill ripped into his wrist and placed it in my mouth. I was helpless as I watched the scene unfold before me. I was doubling over witnessing this wretched moment. I was thanking God out loud that I had never taken a single drop of Bill's putrid blood. Watching as he released himself from the confines of his pants, after my dream self had unceremoniously passed out, masturbating over my limp form. I knew right then and there that I would rather be staked in the vagina than to ever ingest a single drop of Bill's rancid blood._

I jumped with a start. My heart was pounding in my chest. I was breathing like I had just finished running a marathon. I couldn't get my eyes to focus through the onslaught of tears. I was scared. I felt around and suddenly felt something cold. Still reeling from my dream I couldn't remember where I was. Finally getting a form of vision I noticed the slight glow that vampires emanate. I saw the blonde hair cascading down over the Viking's still shoulder, and breathed a sigh of relief. I don't know if it was my loud breathing or the fact that I was shaking down to my very core; I was beyond shocked when I felt a hand rub my lower back. "Ahh!" I screamed.

Scooting up so he could get to me better, Eric wrapped his massive arms around me. "Shh, Sookie! It's okay Lover. It's just me. I am right here with you. I got you." I felt everything that I had witnessed come crashing down on me. I grasped onto Eric like he was a lifeline. I couldn't release him from my clutches. I never wanted to let this go. Sensing that I was calming down and becoming slightly more coherent, Eric started talking to me again. "What happened? What has you so frightened?"

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream! I didn't take his blood. I didn't take that lying bastards blood!" I spoke the end in barely a whisper. If Eric didn't have super vampire mega sonic hearing he more than likely would never have heard me. I could feel him tense up at the mention of me taking someone else's blood.

Even though he was lethargic and still shouldn't be up for hours he was more alert and lucid than I was given my current state. He leaned me back on the bed and leaned over me, brushing my post coital, post fucked up dream, sweaty hair off of my most definitely non-cute at the moment face. "What happened in your dream little one? Whose blood are you referring to?"

Renewing my resolve I said one word that would start the elucidation of my nightmare. "Bill." I felt myself shaking again. I knew I had to get this out. I knew I had to tell him all of the details. The details of not only what really happened those two nights but also what I had witnessed in the dream. After about twenty odd minutes my tale was complete. I ventured a glance at my Viking to see him looking back at me with determination.

Grabbing me in a vice like grip, he rolled me on top of him. "You are _mine_! No one, and I mean absolutely no one will take you from me. Do you understand?" He was almost growling. The deep timber of his voice was doing some wicked things to my seemingly non-stop libido. "Show me you are mine Sookie. Prove to me that you are mine."

With those last words out of his mouth he spun me around, grabbed my thighs so that I was straddling him. He thrust up into me hard. I shuddered at the impact. Leaning forward so that my back was to his chest he thrust challengingly. _'Oh dear God, I think he just hit my cervix!'_ I thought as I wantonly moaned from the sensation. Wrapping his hand into my hair he jerked me back so that his mouth was at my ear. Huskily he said, "I said prove to me that you are mine, Sookie. Show me you want me, and only me, inside of you now!" He tightened his grip on my hair, slightly tugging it harder. I about came on the spot. I started rotating my hips and slamming myself down harder and faster on Eric. I grabbed his hand that was on my hip. I brought it up to my mouth and slid his long middle finger into my mouth, sucking slightly. He audibly groaned. He released his mega kung fu death grip on my hair. I decided to use that to my advantage. I took his other hand and placed it on my left breast, which he grabbed roughly and started pinching my nipple in between his fingers tugging with brute force. The finger that I had in my mouth I slid down to my swollen clit and used his hand to start rubbing forceful circles on it. I could feel my climax approaching with a mad rush. I increased my pace and Eric shook off my hand and started rubbing my clit himself with even more vigor and velocity. I leaned my head back, running my hands through my hair.

I was coming completely unglued. Looking over my shoulder, I reached back grabbed Eric by his hair, and jerked his head back to face me. With the conviction of a bona fide sex goddess I looked him square in the eye. "You will bite me now!" He smirked. So I jerked harder. "Now, Eric! Make me yours! Show me that I am yours! Take me!" Before he had a chance to respond I grabbed his hand that was showing my nipples his undivided attention. I licked his wrist and bit down savagely. Once the first drop of his blood hit my tongue I could feel him adding more pressure on my painfully swollen clit. I could feel him shudder with each pull of his blood that I took. Before I had a chance to prepare myself, he bit into my neck with the savagery of a bloodthirsty Viking vampire. I had to pull my mouth away from his wrist as I screamed out into the empty room with my cries of pure pleasure. I felt him pull away from my neck and with increased pounding he tensed under me and shuddered with his own release.

I was slumped back. I couldn't slow my erratic heartbeat. My breathing was all over the place. I felt more than heard the chuckle coming from behind me. I glanced back incredulously. "You can show me that you are mine absolutely anytime!" I couldn't help but to giggle too. Not only about the events that just took place but also my newfound sexual prowess. "As much as I absolutely hate to end this exquisiteness I can no longer avoid my daytime slumber, Little One." I was suddenly hit with the realization that Eric had woken, in the daytime, for me.

"Oh my gosh Eric I didn't even realize. I am so sorry for bothering you while you were resting." I exclaimed in a rambling fashion. He chuckled at me.

"No worries, dear one. Just try to stop waking me so you can ravage me. I knew you only wanted me for my body." He sighed. "I feel so dirty and used!" He exclaimed in an exaggerated manner.

"Oh shut up, hookersnot. Don't make me force you to be my manwhore!" I said with a straight face trying to hold in the peels of laughter that were threatening to erupt from me.

"Manwhore and hookersnot? Well, Mistress, I must get my beauty rest so that you might use my assets at your disposal. I would hate to stumble due to fatigue when I am to lick your dangerously high latex boots. And I would most regret not being able to be your most favored pet." He said with his head glanced down. I couldn't hold back any more. I couldn't keep the absolute hysterics away any longer. I burst open and I couldn't stop. Tears were streaming down my face from the fits of laughter.

"Enough, pet. Don't make me start your punishment so early when you will be sleeping and defenseless against my actions." Leaning in I placed a smoldering kiss on his exhausted lips. "Good night _my_ Viking." He was asleep before he could respond, but a ghost of a smile graced his features after his eyes had closed. I was too pumped up to sleep myself, so I decided that I would go ahead and start my day and hopefully take the mother of all naps later on.

I quickly showered then had a slight panic attack. _'I have nothing to wear. Oh dear Lord! I can't walk around naked all day!'_ I thought slightly mortified. I saw a closet door and ventured a glance. _'What the hell could it hurt?'_ I thought to myself. Walking into the closet I was nearly floored by the amount of space and the entire rack of apparently Sookie-apparel that graced its wall. I found a sundress and a micro bikini. _'I sure hope the girls don't try to jump overboard in this hookeresque top.' _Dressing quickly I decided to make my way top side and possibly work on my tan. I exited the Cave of Wonders heading for the roof's elevator to get myself something to eat.

Before I entered the lobby, I mentally prepared myself for the onslaught of thoughts. I needed to actually keep my shields down just in case there were anymore evil zealots wanting to stake me while I enjoy a fat kid moment. I walked across the lobby and entered the very stylish restaurant. As I glanced around at the décor I was feeling very underdressed. I stood at the host stand for a few minutes wondering if they were even open. I glanced at the hours etched on the white glass, they were most definitely open. _'Screw it! I am dating the owner!'_ I hated having those kinds of thoughts but the staff was openly ignoring me. Resigned that I was just going to have to seat myself, I did just that. I walked around the host stand, grabbed a menu, and went in search of a perfect seat for me. I found a booth where I could see the luxuriously cascading waterfall and proceeded to get comfortable.

"Ma'am you can't sit here. I am going to have to ask you to leave." The snarky lady suddenly appearing at my newly appointed table said. Her thoughts were saying something completely different. _'Friggin trailer trash. Who does she think she is coming in here and sitting wherever she wishes? Doesn't she get that you have to be a guest to eat here? Look at that outfit; she can't afford to stay here. Oh my God! She has a friggin bite mark on her neck! Fucking fangbanger trash!'_ At this point I was seething. I glanced down at the menu trying to reign in my overwhelming anger. Once I glanced down I had a fit of giggles. I was at Lolo's. I was in Lorinda's restaurant. No wonder she didn't care to help Eric out.

"You do realize that this is a vampire owned establishment, correct? Or are you too slow to actually get that fact? For one I do not have to leave. For two I can sit here. Last but definitely not least if you don't keep your nasty little thoughts in check I will make sure to feed you to the owner personally. Now if you would be so kind would you go and get Ms. Lorinda Jackman for me. Let her know that Sookie Stackhouse is here to see her. Scurry along now because this fucking fangbanger trash has no patience." I actually made a shooing motion with my hands. I really need to stop letting Eric rub off on me so much.

I heard trilling laughter behind me. I turned just in time to see Lorinda double over in a fit of laughter. Lorinda took off in an all out run toward me. _'How can she be so fast with such tiny legs?'_ I must have said that thought out loud and she stopped and just stared at me open mouthed. "Well Ms. Stackhouse you certainly know how to keep me entertained." She plopped down in the seat across from me. "Anyway I was wondering how your dreams last night turned out?" I sat in stunned silence taking in what she just said to me. "I wonder if now you see part of the reasons that you never trusted Mr. William Compton." I just kept looking her, catching flies, as Gran would say.

* * *

**_A couple of side notes: the most lovely line about being staked in the vagina is not from me it is from the lovely Shanny during one of our late night conversations of pure hilarity. Also the Mistress, Pet conversation was also a mainly real conversation of giggles and vino. So Shanny I must say, "Your hooker heels are looking quite lovely today. What is that I taste on them today? Sweat? Fear? An STD from your Wee-Whore?"_**

**Who is ready for their weekly history lesson???? I know there wasn't really a moment for history in this one but I figured I would work with some of the little love thoughts from last chapter from Ms. Lorinda our local neighborhood Seer......Onto King Henry the VIII and Katherine of Aragon....**

_Katherine of Aragon was pure royalty in her own right. She was the daughter of King Ferdinand and Queen Isabella of Spain. You might remember these two historic figures by being the ones that funded the fateful trip of Christopher Columbus toward the America's even though that wasn't where he was headed. She first entered British royalty when she was married to Arthur the Prince of Wales on November 14, 1501. They both became extremely ill. Less than 5 months after their marriage had taken place at St. Paul's Cathedral, Prince Arthur, the eldest son of Henry VII died- Leaving Katherine a widow. Not wanting to return the dowery back to her father, Henry VII agreed for her to marry his 2nd son Henry, Duke of York. He was 5 years younger than she was. The marriage was delayed until Henry was old enough. But the procrasination of Henry VII made everyone wonder if the marriage was actually going to take place. Katherine lived as a virtual prisoner at Durham House in London. She was mistreated and not properly maintained financially. Some of her letters have survived to attest what she went through while writing back to her father. Her marriage to Henry depended upon the pope being that she was married to his brother. She testified to the Pope that her marriage to Arthur had never been consummated by sexual intercourse. Finally 7 years after Arthurs death she and the now succedded Henry VIII were married at the Greenwhich Church in a private ceremony on June 11, 1509. She was 23 and Henry was just days short of being 18. TO BE CONTINUED..._

**_So kiddies this is just the beginning of this epic history lesson. So in the words of the great Shanny Bryan... "if you don't review I am going to find you and stake you in the VAGINA!"_**

**_Stephie_**


	8. Chapter 8 Reveals and Voodoo Underoos

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns these characters I am only taking them out, becoming a bad influence for them, and getting them home past curfew.

**A/N 1: Okay everyone I have no excuse for my lack of chapter last week besides the fact that I had 2 sick kids, a sick husband, and I was working. But that is not an excuse. But just so everyone can ooh and aah appropriately you are now getting this next chapter from "Lappy" my fuckalicious new laptop. I am so happy that writing and posting Chapter 8 gets to help "Lappy" pop his FF cherry. That's right my laptop is a male.**

**A/N 2: Shauna if you are reading this then "hi" hahahahaaha... Shanny thank you oodles and noodles for everything... If anyone is wondering who that is she would be my beta.... read her great stories like Royally Dead and Faeirly Dead and My Last Sunrise and those are just the ones that you are privy too..... **

* * *

_Where we left the children in the last chapter:_

_I heard trilling laughter behind me. I turned just in time to see Lorinda double over in a fit of laughter. Lorinda took off in an all out run toward me. 'How can she be so fast with such tiny legs?' I must have said that thought out loud and she stopped and just stared at me open mouthed. "Well Ms. Stackhouse you certainly know how to keep me entertained." She plopped down in the seat across from me. "Anyway I was wondering how your dreams last night turned out?" I sat in stunned silence taking in what she just said to me. "I wonder if now you see part of the reasons that you never trusted Mr. William Compton." I just kept looking her, catching flies, as Gran would say._

**Chapter 8:**

_**Sookie's Point of View:**_

"What do you mean you are wondering how my dreams turned out last night?" I asked while my suspicions flew through the roof. Almost like a confirmation, Lorinda's smile got impossibly bigger. I had to know what was going on. I couldn't just sit here and contemplate what her comment meant. I grabbed Lorinda's hand and drug her behind me to the elevator away from prying eyes in search of the tranquility of the roof garden. Once we were seated on the bench under the glorious tree/hideout I decided that now was as good time as ever to listen to what she had to say.

_**Lorinda's Point of View:**_

I looked at Sookie wondering how much she already knew and how much she could truly handle. Sighing I decided that just staring at her was just going to waste her time and mine. "So I take it that you have figured out that I am the reasoning behind your dream, correct?"

"Yeah I kinda figured that one out. What I don't understand is was it all real or did you make it up for me to despise Bill?" She asked.

"Those are valid questions. The thing is that I didn't make up any of it. I took you back to see what everyone's real actions and thoughts were including yours at the time. You were naïve and trusting. You are still too trusting to a certain extent. I am sorry that you had to go through all of that again and to see what the real reasons were behind Mr. Compton's appearance in your life." I couldn't seem to stop the tears that were beginning to well up at what this little one has went through.

"So you are trying to tell me that everything that I witnessed in my 'dream' was actually what happened? How do you know these things? How could you have known those things we just met yesterday?" Sookie was becoming exasperated at her own line of questioning and I couldn't help the chuckle that came out when she displayed air quotes around dream.

I decided that the best way for Sookie to understand was to show her what I could do. I stood from the bench and grabbed her hand, walking her out toward the opening of the garden. I let go of her hand and turned to face her. Extending my hands I released the hold I had on my power and let it engulf both of us. I could feel myself slowly levitating and I heard the audible gasp that I had been waiting for. Summoning those of my line whose gift and curse is the same as my own; we began to speak. "Princess, we see, we are the many, and we are the ones brought about by the wrath of Demeter. The bond that is to be shared between the delicate light and the eternal dark is to be tested. The light will be betrayed by the dark. Ones that have long been forgotten will return and try to snuff out your very essence. Enraged by jealousy and loss of control will lead this turmoil. The blood that will be spilled will be stained with fear and grief of what will be endured. A dark haired figure of the moon and stars will capture you the beautiful descendant of the Brigant royal bloodline. His treachery will be horrendous."

I could tell that stunned was to light of a word for what Sookie was at the moment. What I wasn't expecting was what fell from her lips. "What the fuck are you talking about? Since you referred to me as 'Princess' you most certainly have me thoroughly confused with someone else." She was pacing and turned quickly on me when all three of us, who were currently residing in my body, chuckled again at her air quotes.

"We can tell that you are having a hard time understanding all of this. The reason that we are referring to you as 'Princess' is because that is what you are. You are a royal descendant of the Brigant bloodline. The bloodline is of the sky Fae. That is what you are. You may not believe me but I can sense your essential spark. You are a magical being in your own right. By all rights you are only a small part Fae. I would say that one of your grandparents were of the Brigant line. The reason that I can sense your spark; also seeing your present, past, and future is because we are of the same bloodline. I am half water nymph or water Fae and sky Fae. My father is Niall Brigant. The crowned prince of the Fae."

She continued to stand there and stare at me like I was slightly retarded. Which in itself was quite humorous, but I had already learned from the previous chuckles that I better keep that in check before she tries to kill me like Lorena. Sookie's self preservation started to kick in I believe. "What am I supposed to do? How can I prevent all of these horrible things from happening to me? You say that you can see my past. What did I ever do to deserve any of this?" The tears streaming down her face were utterly heartbreaking. This poor girl just wanted a chance at love but instead she is faced with possibly her own destruction.

_**Sookie's Point of View:**_

I was staring at Lorinda wondering what I could have possibly done to deserve all of this. Suddenly she froze and her eyes were moving back and forth going about a mile a minute. I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on her mental signature, when I was hit with the visions from behind those ghostly eyes. I saw myself cut and bleeding. I was chained to a bed. The bruises covering my body looked crippling and beyond painful. I could see a form looming over my body. It was a male. He had extremely dark hair. At first I thought it was Bill until I noticed that the man looming over my broken body was shorter and his hair was curly instead of straight. _Who is this man?_ I thought. He is hovering over me and I can see he is talking but I can't hear what he is saying. By the glow that is coming off of him I notice that he is a vampire. He turns away from me and I can see blood running out of his mouth and he is shaking. Abruptly the visions stop. I look at Lorinda's face and she is pale as a vampire in this moment. In a shaky quiet voice I ask the question that I am terrified to let out but know that the answers she holds are the ones that I need desperately. "Is he the one that kills me? Is that the room I die in? I won't be able to tell Eric goodbye will I?" I knew I was crying I didn't need a Siren's vision to let me in on that little nugget of information. Turning away from her, I didn't need her seeing me any more weak at the moment. "I would like to be alone now if you don't mind." I didn't even wait to see if she was gone before I dropped to my knees and started sobbing uncontrollably.

I hadn't even noticed that the sun had dropped below the horizon before I felt two strong arms wrap around my torso picking me up. With Lorinda's vision still fresh in my mind I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt I would not go without a fight. I kicked, screamed, punched, scratched, and bit. The entire time I was screaming, "Let me go. Eric will find me. You won't survive the night if he finds you. Let me go!" Finally I was being submerged in water. Looking up the fight melted right out of me when I noticed the scratches and bite marks already fading on Eric's upper body. I jumped up in his arms and held onto him like he was a dream. I clutched my arms around his neck as tight as I could feeling as if I let go he would disappear. "I'm so sorry! I don't want to die! I can't leave you! I'm so sorry Eric!" I was wailing and rambling, not a very attractive combination.

Eric just wrapped his arms around my waist even tighter. "Lover there is no need to apologize. We will figure this out together. I am guessing that you talked to Lorinda today?" I nodded and he sighed against the top of my head. "I wanted to talk to you about her before she had the chance to talk to you. What has she told you that has you so scared?"

I couldn't even look him in the eye. I kept my head on his shoulder and told him everything from the restaurant to the fact that she had produced my dream to her confession to me barging in on her vision with my telepathy. The fact that Eric kept rubbing small circles on my back during the whole tale helped relax me. When I began describing the dark haired vampire he suddenly tensed. Pulling me back he looked me in the eye. "Are you absolutely positive that is what the vampire in the vision looked like?"

"Eric I think that I can remember the man that is ultimately supposed to kill me. Why? You know who it is, don't you?" He tensed a little at my question. I looked in his eyes and I could see the intensity of his gaze. He turned his face away from me then. "Don't turn away from me." I said while moving his face back to face me. I knew that he let me because in all honesty if he didn't want me to move any part of his bodyI wouldn't be able to budge him. "Do you know who it is?" I asked in nearly a whisper.

"I believe so." He said in the same volume as myself. I think that my heart actually stopped at that confession. "I do not know why. I haven't heard from him in nearly seven hundred years."

I asked next the question that could possibly seal my intended fate. "Who?"

"Appius Leviticus Ocella, my maker." The solemness of his tone told me the fear that I should currently be feeling.

I just closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder. I knew that one couldn't go against their Maker. I knew that if this Appius character was to command Eric to give me to him, as much as it would hurt him, he would be inclined to. You have to do as your Maker commands. I held onto Eric but not nearly as tight as I was before. I knew deep down that if push came to shove he will be forced to hand me over to whatever fate I was meant for.

Grabbing me by my arms and forcing me back Eric said "Look at me." Of course being the stubborn pain in the ass that I am I kept my head tilted down. Suddenly I was pushed against a wall and Eric had my face in his hands pushing my face up to see him eye to eye. The emotion that I saw there was enough to make me feel like I was drowning in his soul. A whole lot louder Eric said, "Damn it Sookie, look at me. Don't you shut me out. Don't you fucking give up on me. On us. He will not get you. I will figure something out. I will protect you. Do you believe me?"

I sat there with my legs wrapped around his waist, staring into those indigo eyes. His eyes were so dark in this moment, darker than I had ever seen. I felt as if I was staring into his very core. I could see the honesty in his gaze. I couldn't answer him. The words would not come out. So I leaned forward and captured his luscious lips with my own. I kissed him literally like this was going to be our very last moment together. Eric kissed me back with an unbridled passion that only a thousand year old Viking could possess.

Pulling back I run my fingers across his jaw line. "I most definitely don't want this to end but we have an interrogation to attend to." I say in a husky voice. What I was thinking was, _'Screw the interrogation and screw me instead'_.

Leaning his forehead on mine he sighed a very uber human gesture for him. "Lover you are quite right. But don't for a second think that we won't be picking up where we just left off." Just for good measure he grabbed the back of my head and kissed me. His left hand slowly started working its way under my little sundress to the micro bikini underneath. Almost effortlessly he untied the string on the side and tore them away from my body. Sliding a long slender finger against my folds he stated in a voice dripping with pure sex, "Umm, so wet Lover. Is this for me?" My breathing became hitched as he slid one of those fingers inside of me. "I would like nothing more than to fuck you right here, but like you said we have an interrogation to begin." With that he sat me down and winked. Sexually frustrated Sookie was an evil hell bent bitch from hell. Stomping into the closet I grabbed a quick outfit. _'I hope this fucking thing matches because right now I could give two shits if it does or not. This whorebeast better not say the wrong thing to me.'_ My thoughts were all over the place.

Eric came sauntering, that's right not walking, sauntering out of the bathroom wearing a Fangtasia t-shirt, jeans, and a smirk. _'Smug fucker' _is what I thought while staring at him. Yes being sexually frustrated was not a good look on me. I lost my virginity all of two days ago and I am walking around like a wanton hussy.

Grabbing my hand we made it into the elevator that exited the Bat Cave. I was lost in my own little bubble just seemingly following Eric on autopilot. I don't know how long we had walked or how far we had traveled, I just couldn't get out of my own head with all the information that I had learned today. I was brought out of my inner musings by the sudden onslaught of thoughts full of hate and spite.

'_Fucking fangbanging whore. The devil has seduced you and you are nothing now but a disgusting piece of trash. You were already trash you fucking slut. No you are used up and in less than a year you will either be drained, turned or passed onto the next bloodsucking bastard that wants a piece of you.'_ I tried to pull up my shields but I couldn't get them up passed her hate and vengefulness. I closed my eyes to try to at least turn her volume down since she was screaming at the top of her mental lungs inside my head. To no avail it kept coming on full force.

"I suggest that you watch your fucking mouth when you are referring to me either out loud or inside your head. I am becoming exhausted being referred to as a fangbanging whore." I say with absolute venom dripping from my voice. Eric stops and glares in her direction. You could have heard her gulp from two states over it was so loud. Eric moves a chair directly in front of her and motions for me to sit. I do and reach out to grab her hands. She automatically pulls away.

"I will not have the hands of Satan's accomplice on me. You. Fangbanging. Whore." She emphasizes the last parts of her statement.

Faster than I thought possible I react. I jump up and slap her so hard that the chair she is sitting on tumbles over. Jerking her back up into a seated position I grab her face and stare right into her eyes. "I told you already watch your fucking mouth when you are referring to me. I am a lady and as such you will treat me like the lady that I am. One more foul word out of your mouth or your head about me and I will make sure that Eric rips out your tongue. Do you understand me?" Sitting back down across from her I reach for her hands and her reaction is to retreat. I quirk an eyebrow at her and reluctantly she places her hands in mine. I glance over at Eric and not only does he have the biggest grin on his face he is also sporting some major wood.

"Her name is Paulette. She is the sister of Reverend Steve Newlin. She was sent to help Lorena to kidnap me. But we already knew that last part didn't we." I stare back at her.

"But how…" I don't let her finish because I have what I was looking for.

"Shh. It is rude to interrupt a telepath." I smirk at her. She looks absolutely dumbfounded. "They were sent by a man that she doesn't know. He commissioned Reverend Newlin to help Lorena get me because he wanted you to be in as much pain as he has been in. They were also doing recon work to place bombs around the hotel to get to the vampires staying here during the daytime. She was told that if human casualties were acquired that much better because the humans were conspiring with Satan's minions." I drop her hands and have to get away from her. She is filled with such hate that it is making me queasy.

As soon as I am out of touching distance she starts spewing at the mouth yet again. "How did you know any of that? You are worse than a fangbanger you are a whore to Satan himself." I was back across that room in the blink of an eye. _'Eric's blood is doing a number on my reflexes!'_ I thought.

Grabbing her face again, I got within inches, looking her square in the eyes. "I warned you. I said that if I heard you talk that filth I was going to make sure that Eric rips out your tongue. Well I am not one to go back on my word. You had your chance to survive this night, but because you couldn't keep your mouth shut you have now sealed your own fate." I walked over to Eric and kissed him on the mouth with promises of what's to come. "Do what you will with her. The only thing I ask is that you don't drink from her, I don't want her disgustingness filling your veins." With that I glanced back over my shoulder at Paulette and then walked out the door.

* * *

**Okay okay.... that is right my Sookie is a spiteful hooker.... lol.... who is ready for today's history??? It is a continuation of the last history lesson that we were working on about Katherine of Aragon and her subsuquent marriage to Henry VIII... Alright kiddies let's get this crack party started... it is a bring your own crack kinda party I will share my pipe but that is all... On. With. The. History!!!!**

_Henry and Katherine were coronated on June 24th, 1509. The coronation took place 4 days before Henry VIII 18th birthday _**(can anyone guess who I share a birthday with, hmmm)**_. A little over 6 months into their marriage on January 31st, 1510 Katherine prematurely gave birth to a daughter that was stillborn. On New Year's Day in 1511, Katherine gave birth to a son named Henry, Duke of Cromwell. Little Henry died a mere 52 days later. In 1513 Katherine was pregnant for the third time. Henry was off in France on a military campaign and had appointed her Regent in his stead. While Henry was gone the Scot's invaded. They were defeated at the Battle of Flodden Field, with a very pregnant Katherine addressing the army and even riding north in armor on horseback with troops following her. She sent Henry a letter with the bloodied coat of The King of Scots, James IV, who died in battle. When Henry returned from France, Katherine delivered another son who was stillborn. In November of 1514 she had another stillborn son. Her fifth pregnancy resulted in that of a healthy girl. On February 18, 1516 Mary was born. In 1518 Mary became pregnant for the 6th and final time. She gave birth on November 10th, 1518 to another daughter. The little girl was so weak that she only lived for a few short hours. Catherine's religious dedication increased as she aged, as did her interest in academics. She continued to broaden her knowledge and provide training for her daughter. Education among women became fashionable, partly because of Catherine's influence. She also donated large sums of money to several colleges. Henry, however, still considered a male heir essential._ _The Tudor Dynasty was new, and its legitimacy might still be tested. A long civil war (1135–54) had been fought the last time a woman, (Henry I of England's daughter, Empress Matilda), had inherited the throne. The disasters of civil war were still fresh in living memory from the Wars of the Roses. __In 1520, Catherine's nephew Charles V, the Holy Roman Emperor, paid a state visit to England, and she urged Henry to enter an alliance with Charles rather than with France. Immediately after his departure, she accompanied Henry to France on the celebrated visit to Francis I, the so-called Field of the Cloth of Gold. Within two years war was declared against France and the Emperor was once again welcome in England, where plans were afoot to betroth him to Catherine's daughter Mary._

**_Okay children we will continue this history lesson within the next Chapter... I am quite disappointed in everyone for not going to my home page and voting in my poll on who you want to see in the upcoming chapter... I have had 7 out of 1700 people who read the last chapter vote.... 7 seriously?!?!?! okay will you pretty please review and vote... I am begging.... Thank you everyone_**

**_Stephie_**


	9. Chapter 9 A True Tongue Lashing

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns these characters I am only taking them out, becoming a bad influence for them, and getting them home past curfew.

**A/N's: Ahem... *clears throat* okay folks last chapter had a munkin sized amount of reviews so those of you that took the time to review I humbly thank each and every one of you. Also this chapter is a week late due to the fact that last Tuesday I nearly died, not figuratively but literally. Now onto more interesting news than my near demise. Guess what?!?!?!?! I have a banner. That is right I have my very own banner made by the great yo-diggity-yo-yo. Shanny made this for me and it is fuckawesomely delicious. I now have links to my banner both of Shanny's one shots and both of her ongoing stories on my profile page. Also there is a link to all the songs and Sookie's dress there as well. The poll I have had going for you guys to choose the next revealed regular SVM character is getting more sad by the day. Only 18 so far.... seriously 18 sad *shakes head in disapproval. Okay I will meet you at the bottom!!!**

Where we left the fucktastic couple in the last chapter: (that is right we are back to the fucktasticness instead of children because let's be truthful they are fucktastic… Thanks Shanny for this suggestion of bringing it back… I will so break out old school… straight up now tell-do you really wanna love me forever-oh oh oh….lol)

* * *

_Grabbing her face again, I got within inches, looking her square in the eyes. "I warned you. I said that if I heard you talk that filth I was going to make sure that Eric rips out your tongue. Well I am not one to go back on my word. You had your chance to survive this night, but because you couldn't keep your mouth shut you have now sealed your own fate." I walked over to Eric and kissed him on the mouth with promises of what's to come. "Do what you will with her. The only thing I ask is that you don't drink from her, I don't want her disgustingness filling your veins." With that I glanced back over my shoulder at Paulette and then walked out the door._

* * *

**Chapter 9 A True Tongue Lashing **_**Eric's Point of View:**_

I woke alone and the feelings that were currently running through me would have brought me to my knees if I were still a human. _'Where in the fuck are all of these emotions coming from?'_ I think to myself. Wait a minute these emotions are not mine. _'Sookie!'_ With that thought I jumped out of bed and searched the suite. Coming up empty handed I had to wait until the last set of rays from the sun fell below the horizon before I could make it up to the garden. Finally the sun dipped low enough for me to safely make it out of my secured chamber and find the woman whose emotions were skyrocketing into oblivion. The sight before me broke my undead heart.

I found Sookie on her knees, with her head between her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. The main emotion rolling off of her was complete and utter devastation. I stood there trying to figure out what was having my Beloved inwardly spiraling into chaos. I sniffed the air trying to see if anyone else had been here, and of course there had been. "Sera Ceo." I said out loud and it seemed as if all of Sookie's senses went right out the window with her own personal heartbreak. She never even heard me. The way her poor body was wracked with sobs made me concerned that she could possibly hurt herself. Her emotions were making my own knees feel slightly weak. _'We have only exchanged blood twice. If this is what she feels like without being fully bonded I wonder how powerful of a pair we will be once we are. Stop it! I can't think like that. This is her choice. I will not force this upon her. I might help push the idea into my favor but the ultimate decision will be hers and hers alone.'_ My thoughts were all over the place. I felt as if I was chiding a schoolboy when it was myself that I was having to do this with. AH! Back to the situation at hand.

I lean down and wrap my colossal arms around her petite frame. Almost instinctively her fight or flight responses kick in. I hate the fact that she is fighting me but I can't be more pleased by the fact that she will not go quietly into the night. Behind all of her southern charms, mannerisms, and politeness she is a fighter. She is my Valykrie. "Let me go! Eric will find me. You won't survive the night if he finds you. Let me go!" She was kicking, clawing, and biting. For someone as small as she is, Sookie was putting up a hell of a fight. It pleased me to no end to hear the conviction in her voice while she was screaming that I would save her. I tried talking to her but nothing I said seem to register. I decided that she needed some sort of shock to her system. I took her in the bathroom and held her under the shower. Finally realization must have kicked in that it was me that had picked her up; that I wasn't the demon that "Lorinda", as she refers to herself, showed her. Before I have a chance to say anything to her she starts speaking to me in between sobs.

"I'm so sorry! I don't want to die! I can't leave you! I'm so sorry Eric!" She had jumped up into my arms and her little arms clutched around my neck like I was a dream, which she was afraid I would disappear. I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist after her declaration.

"Lover there is no need to apologize. We will figure this out together. I am guessing that you talked to Lorinda today?" She nodded and I sighed against the top of her head. "I wanted to talk to you about her before she had the chance to talk to you. What has she told you that has you so scared?" My poor girl couldn't even look me in the eye while recounting her tale from the Siren. She kept her head on my shoulder and I continued rubbing small reassuring circles on her back to help her relax. When she began describing a dark haired vampire, I was now aware of who was after my Sookie. Pulling her back I looked her in the eye. "Are you absolutely positive that is what the vampire in the vision looked like?"

"Eric I think that I can remember the man that is ultimately supposed to kill me. Why? You know who it is, don't you?" I tensed a little at her question. She looked into my eyes and I could see the intensity of her gaze. I turned my face away from her then. "Don't turn away from me." She said while moving my face back to face her. I let her because in all honesty if I didn't want to move any part of my bodyshe wouldn't be able to budge me. "Do you know who it is?" Sookie asked in nearly a whisper.

"I believe so." I said in the same volume that she was speaking in. Her heart actually stopped beating for a moment at my confession. "I do not know why. I haven't heard from him in nearly seven hundred years."

She asked next the question that could possibly seal my fate. "Who?"

"Appius Leviticus Ocella, my maker." My tone was solemn, I knew that I was radiating the fear that she was unknowingly projecting.

She just closed her eyes and laid her head on my shoulder. Sookie knew that the Maker/Child bond was a strong one, where the child wasn't physically able to go against their sire. But what Sookie didn't know was that the unseeing tie between Appius and I had been severed due to how ruthlessly he treated me. He made the mistake of acting this way in front of one of the oldest of our species. Appius made the mistake of doing this in front of Shannon Sangrinda. The Valkyrie herself. Very, very few knew of our relationship. She had severed that tie between Appius and I and created one between the two of us instead. I became her child nearly seven hundred years ago. Of course there were the many sexual perks but that is neither here nor there.

Grabbing Sookie by her arms and forcing her back I said "Look at me." Of course being the stubbornly, beautiful pain in the ass that she is she kept her head tilted down. Suddenly I pushed her against a wall and I had her face in my hands, pushing her face up to see me eye to eye. The emotion that I saw there was enough to make me feel like I was drowning in her soul. A whole lot louder I said, "Damn it Sookie, look at me. Don't you shut me out. Don't you fucking give up on me. On us. He will not get you. I will figure something out. I will protect you. Do you believe me?"

I stood there with her legs wrapped around my waist; staring into those cobalt eyes. Her eyes were so clear in this moment, clearer than I had ever seen. I felt as if I was staring into her very core. I could see the acceptance in her gaze. She leaned forward and captured my lips with her full pouty ones. We kissed like this was literally going to be our very last moment together. I kissed her back with an unbridled passion that only a thousand year old Viking could possess.

Pulling back she ran her fingers across my jaw line. "I most definitely don't want this to end but we have an interrogation to attend to." She said in a husky voice. _'Fuck the interrogation. I want nothing more than to be buried deep inside if you right now. But two can play this little "get the other all hot and bothered" game, Lover.'_

Leaning my forehead on hers, I sighed- a very human gesture for me. "Lover, you are quite right. But don't for a second think that we won't be picking up where we just left off." Just for good measure, I grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. My left hand slowly started working its way under that excuse of a little sundress to the micro bikini underneath. _'Holy fuck! There is barely anything covering her most intimate area up. OOhh string tied sides!_' I thought. I effortlessly untied one of the strings on the side and tore them away from her body. Sliding a long slender finger against her folds I stated in a voice husky with my own need, "Umm, so wet Lover. Is this for me?" Sookie's breathing became hitched as I slid one finger inside of her unnaturally hot core. "I would like nothing more than to fuck you right here, but like you said we have an interrogation to begin." With that I sat her down and winked.

To say that Sookie's rage was extraordinary for such a diminutively sized person would be an understatement. Her rage was making the blood I had of hers inside me scorched my veins. _'Well a sexually frustrated Sookie was an enraged, pissed off Sookie. But hot damn she is fuckhot at this moment. Come and claim what is your Little One. I guarantee I won't stop you!'_ I thought while trying to air that idea mentally. If she could secretly read vampire minds this would be one hell of a testament to that fact.

I came strutting out of the bathroom wearing a Fangtasia t-shirt, jeans, and a smirk. I heard her mumble "smug fucker" when I came out. I seriously doubt that she meant for me to hear that so I didn't reply. I had to keep my amusement in check because I don't think that she genuinely looked at what she grabbed when she was in the closet. She was standing there wearing a pair of low hip rise jeans, and a t-shirt that read "I not only like to suck but I like it when I am sucked in return" with little vampire fangs on it. That shirt was fucking hysterical and I wondered what her thoughts would be if she could actually notice what she had put on. She wasn't even wearing a bra, not that she needed one, but holy hell I needed for my dick to stop twitching. I grabbed her hand and drug her silently behind me, just to keep from taking her and slamming her into the nearest vertical surface and fucking her like the energizer bunny on crack. I had thought at least she would object, complain, hell that she would even squirm, but Sookie just seemed to follow me on autopilot.

It took about ten minutes for us to get to the interrogation room. Sookie was silent the entire time. Suddenly I felt her tense up, there was anger and outright disgust running through her that was seriously pissing me off. _'If this is what it is like to not be bonded with her I wonder what it will be like once we are completely bonded?'_ I thought trying to keep my rage in check. I was brought out of my random thoughts by Sookie's voice; it had such an edge to it that it made my head jerk towards her direction.

"I suggest that you watch your fucking mouth when you are referring to me either out loud or inside your head. I am becoming exhausted being referred to as a fangbanging whore." Sookie's voice was like fire and ice wrapped into one. I turned my glare onto the bitch that dared to even think about staking Sookie. Now she is referring to her as this shit in her thoughts. _'If I had to hear every thought that everyone ever thought of me, there would most definitely be a shitload of less people in the world!'_ I thought while moving a chair so that Sookie could sit in to listen to this hooker's vile thoughts. My Lover sits and reaches out to grab Paulette's hands to have that little bit of extra reading contact. The woman automatically pulls away.

"I will not have the hands of Satan's accomplice on me. You. Fangbanging. Whore." She emphasizes the last parts of her statement.

I watch in amazement at Sookie's response. Faster than I thought possible _she _reacts. Sookie jumps up and slaps Paulette so hard that the chair she is sitting on tumbles over. Jerking her back up into a seated position Sookie grabs her face and stares right into her eyes. "I told you already watch your fucking mouth when you are referring to me. I am a lady and as such you will treat me like the lady that I am. One more foul word out of your mouth or your head about me and I will make sure that Eric rips out your tongue. Do you understand me?" I have to not only cover my inner chuckle but my not so little erection that is threatening to have my Lover screaming my name in front of this depraved fucker.

Sookie sits back down and reaches out to grab the hands of the FoTS whore yet again. Of course the bitchs' reaction is to jerk away. To my astonishment, Sookie quirks an eyebrow at her and she reluctantly places her hands back.

"Her name is Paulette. She is the sister of Reverend Steve Newlin. She was sent to help Lorena to kidnap me. But we already knew that last part didn't we." Sookie is more pissed off than she let on last night about everything that has happened.

"But how…" The bitchwhore asks. _'Does everyone always have that reaction?'_

"Shh. It is rude to interrupt a telepath." Sookie smirks. She just fucking used my smirk. I am either going to have to rub one out before ramming into Sookie or beat the hell out of this bitch so that my inner caveman doesn't hurt her.

I was brought out of my musings by Sookie's voice. "They were sent by a man that she doesn't know. He commissioned Reverend Newlin to help Lorena get me because he wanted you to be in as much pain as he has been in. They were also doing recon work to place bombs around the hotel to get to the vampires staying here during the daytime. She was told that if human casualties were suffered it would be that much better because the humans were conspiring with Satan's minions." Sookie drops her hands and looks like she is going to throw up. She looks positively sick.

As soon as Sookie is out of touching distance this Paulette bitch starts spewing at the mouth yet again. "How did you know any of that? You are worse than a fangbanger! You are a whore to Satan himself." This bitch seriously has a death wish, a wish which I am going to be more than happy to grant her. Sookie was back across that room in the blink of an eye.

Grabbing her face again, she got within inches, looking her square in the eyes. "I warned you. I said that if I heard you talk that filth I was going to make sure that Eric rips out your tongue. Well I am not one to go back on my word. You had your chance to survive this night, but because you couldn't keep your mouth shut you have now sealed your own fate." She walks over to me and kissed me on the mouth with a fire and a passion that made me want her right here and now. "Do what you will with her. The only thing I ask is that you don't drink from her. I don't want her disgustingness filling your veins." With that she glanced back over her shoulder at Paulette and then walked out the door.

"Well now that we are alone, what shall we do? What was it again? Paulette, correct?" I asked in my best you are going to die and it is going to be painful voice. I watched her as she started to shake and cry. With Sookie when she cried it was heartbreaking with this wench it was disgusting and it was pissing me off even more. _'What right does she have to cry?'_ I thought with rage seeping into every fiber of my being. Suddenly something rank and irritating to my senses hits my nose. I hear the sound of a liquid splashing onto the floor and see that our dear Paulette has pissed herself. "You dare to be terrified enough to piss your pants knowing the likely outcome of your fate?! You are a fucking coward!" I spat in her direction.

In an almost squeaky voice laced with hatred she decided to finally speak to me. "Don't you dare touch me you fucking demon. I don't want you to have my blood. I renounce Satan and all of your demonic ways. You can't have me. You might decide to force yourself upon me but I will never give myself to you or your kind willingly!"

Before she had a chance to blink I reached over and ripped her putrid tongue from her mouth and slapped her across the face with it. "I do believe that Ms. Stackhouse told you repeatedly to watch your fucking mouth or she would have me rip that cum taster out of your mouth. So look what you made me do. The audacity to imply that I would dare defile myself with the likes of you. I wouldn't have drank that shit you call blood even if Sookie hadn't have asked me not to. I can smell the silver deposits running through your veins. The fact that it has been diluted by your own blood is keeping what has been spilled on my hand from burning the fuck out of my hand. Did you honestly think that I would touch you in a sexual manner? You are not that lucky. It might have been considered, no lie I was a manwhore, but I digress. I am not going to consume any part of you. I am just going to rip you to shreds. Your eyes are going to be the last to go so that you can witness everything that I am going to do to you. Actually I am going to give my child, Pam, this privilege. I have graced you with my presence long enough. I am going to go fuck my woman until she screams my name while you scream in utter agony. Pam has, how should I put it, a panache for making one beg for death. I hope you enjoy the rest of your existence. Goodbye."

I walked away texting Pam on the way out of the interrogation suite. I could hear the pathetic vermin's wails while making my way through the lobby. Pam walked past me with a gleam in her eyes with the fun she was about to enjoy, bowing slightly as soon as she saw me.

I could slightly feel waves of sadness the closer I got to the elevators. I was never happier than to have vampire speed. I walked into our suite and Sookie was slumped on the floor in front of the fireplace staring into the amber and ginger flames flickering in the errant darkness of the surrounding room. She had music playing in the background. Standing there, staring at her petite frame, I was overwhelmed by the compassion this one small human holds. I walk up behind her and run my fingers through her silky blonde tresses. She looked up at me and the sadness in her eyes was palpable. I watched the slight tremor in her bottom lip as she looked upon me with infinite sadness. The maddening lust that was coursing through my veins mere seconds ago was replaced by the need to comfort her but also the need to love her in the only way that I know how. Kneeling down I took her beautiful face in my hands and kissed her tenderly but not without the passion that this creature erupted from my very core.

_*****Please listen to "Dancing" by Elisa while reading this part*****_

"Please don't leave me." Sookie spoke in such a small voice that it nearly ripped my dead heart out of my chest to see her so disheartened. I hadn't even noticed before now that she had changed out of her clothes. She was wearing a pair of boy shorts and a t-shirt. Sliding her shirt over her head I gently laid her back onto the rug that adorned the front of the fireplace. The music that started playing in the background really set the mood of how we were feeling but seriously showed an enlightenment of Sookie's inner fears.

_**Time is gonna take my mind  
And carry it far away where I can fly  
The depth of life will dim my temptation to live for you  
If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears  
'cause it's all about love and I know better  
How life is a waving feather **_

I slid my hand across the plains of her stomach, inching my way toward the promise land that lay between those creamy thighs and under that small expanse of lace, I audibly moaned at the tremor running through her body at my touch. The next lines of the song made me wish that I never had to die for the day because I knew in several large quadrants of her mind Lorinda's visions were haunting her._  
_

_  
__**So I put my arms around you around you  
And I know that I'll be leaving soon**_

Her moan was with a broken voice as I slid her boy shorts off while taking her nipple into my mouth. I glanced up hoping to see the euphoric face that she held while in ecstasy. What I saw was heart wrenching as her fear was written across her features while huge tears streamed down her cheeks soaking her hair beneath her. The fact that her hands were gripping my hair was the only thing keeping me on my mission of seduction._**  
**_

_**  
**__**My eyes are on you they're on you  
And you see that I can't stop shaking  
No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes  
'cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath  
Oh could burst it if it were a bubble  
And I'd better dream if I have to struggle **_

Our eyes never left each other even as my tongue dipped into the honey sweet caverns of what could only be Sookie. Her taste was one that I would never tire of. I wrapped my tongue around her bundle of nerves as I thrust two skillful fingers inside her wet folds. Her whispered "I need you" did not go unnoticed as I made my assent up her body._**  
**_

_**  
**__**So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me**_

She placed both of her small hands on my face, looking me square in the eye, before kissing me. She never closed her eyes, as if she was petrified that I would disappear if she did. I slid into her mid kiss causing her to moan into my mouth. I was so caught up in the moment that I nearly missed her breathy "Love me, please." I buried myself to the hilt before replying my promise. "Forever if you would let me." _**  
**_

_**  
**__**I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you  
No need for anything but music  
Music's the reason why I know time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists **_

I thrust into her over and over with her meeting every single one in return. I took her right leg lifting it higher and higher hitting her at a harder angle. The sound of my name coming out of her mouth wasn't the normally loud screams that normally accompanied sex between us. It was reverent and filled with nothing but passion and love. Her eyes never left mine. I sat back on my calves bringing her up so that we were face to face. "I promise you Lover, I will not leave you. I will be with you always if you will let me. Jag älskar dig."_**  
**_

_**  
**__**So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me  
So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me**_

After I said those words to her, I realized that I had said them in my native tongue not in one that she could comprehend. I could feel her climax explode through her body as she milked me for mine.

Lying down next to her, she folded herself into my side. I laid there playing with pieces of her hair. Enjoying the heat from the fire and how the colors flickered across her gorgeous body, I contemplated the what-if scenarios. All of my thoughts were completely blown out of the water when I heard Sookie's whisper as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you, too Eric."

* * *

**_*Looks out from my small children I have placed in front of me to take the brunt of the force of my beat down*_**

**_PLEASE let me know what you think... PLEASE!!!! Review makes me ignore my husband just for you guys... so again I say PLEASE!!!_**

**_A/N- Regularly scheduled history lessons will resume next chapter!!! Don't forget to check out all the links to Shanny's stories, my fancy shmancy banner, and the POLL before i just become jaded and decide who you read about and believe me it will be completely random...... *evil cackle*_**

**_Stephie_**


	10. Chapter 10 Life Is A Waving Feather

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns these characters I am only taking them out, becoming a bad influence for them, and getting them home past curfew.

*clears throat* Is anyone there??? Hello... oh yes there is I believe one person still here. Oh wait is that my mother?!?! Folks I am sorry for the fact that I haven't updated in a minute or 12. But you can ask my pimpalicious beta Shanny I have written and rewritten this chapter at least 15 times. So I am sorry... So to make up for it i have a funny for you....

**Trying to avoid the stork use this little vagina cork… today's sponge contraceptive**

**A/N1: Shanny thank you for absolutely everything... I don't know what I would possibly ever do without having you in my life. With or without these stories you are an amazing person that I am truly honored to have the chance to know... Love you uberkins...**

**A/N2: For everyone that has reviewed, PM'd me, alerted me and etc... THANK YOU... Maddie if you are reading this I have a partial surprise for you in this chapter, you just have to find it.....**

* * *

Where we left the fucktastic couple in the last chapter:

_After I said those words to her, I realized that I had said them in my native tongue not in one that she could comprehend. I could feel her climax explode through her body as she milked me for mine. _

_Lying down next to her, she folded herself into my side. I laid there playing with pieces of her hair. Enjoying the heat from the fire and how the colors flickered across her gorgeous body, I contemplated the what-if scenarios. All of my thoughts were completely blown out of the water when I heard Sookie's whisper as she drifted off to sleep. _

"_I love you, too Eric."_

_**Chapter 10 Life Is A Waving Feather:**_

_**Sookie's Point of View from the time she left Eric to deal with Paulette:**_

While turning to walk out of that room I had to muster up as much courage as I possibly could. I felt myself slowly crumbling away piece by piece. Violence has never been in my forte and I certainly didn't want that to start happening now that I had truly found happiness. I made my way back to the penthouse that I was currently sharing with Eric in blind faith to wash the sadness and hopelessness I was feeling down the drain along with the remnants of the shampoo I was about to use. But the problem with being alone with one's thoughts is just that no matter how much scalding hot water you use, escaping your own mind is futile without the help of either heavy drinking or hard narcotics. Seeing how I am fresh out of both of those particular items at the moment I continue to find myself being swallowed by the abyss that lies within the confines of my own personal little munchkinesque hell: _my own head_.

When I finally admitted defeat in the shower I climbed out to try and find some means of comfort while Eric was doing God knows what to the evil bitchmonger in the basement. I walked into Eric's and, I guess now my closet, grabbing a pair of boy shorts and one of Eric's Fangtasia t-shirts, I just didn't really have the energy to care at the moment about my attire. I began walking over toward the sitting room. I quickly grabbed one of the CD's laying there and popped it into the overly state of the art, I dare say, stereo to hopefully drown my not so secret sorrows away with the irrelevant dribble of someone that was flakily exuberant at all times. After hitting play on the remote I walked to the fireplace. Gotta love fancy schmanciness, to light this bad boy all I needed to do was flip a switch beside it and voila the fire roared to life.

Sitting down on the rug in front of the roaring artwork before me wasn't as graceful by any means. I more or less flopped my emo state ass unceremoniously down. Staring into the endless flicker of amber and ginger flames, I sensed a feeling that I haven't experienced since my parents were taken from me. Utter despair. I obviously didn't put in a CD to lighten my disheartened mood in the least. I didn't realize that Eric had grabbed some of my mixed CD's that I had at the house. It was the kind of music that I had a tendency to listen to when I was in a funk and hope was desperately low but there regardless. I couldn't stop the tears as they sprang into my eyes. Everything that seemed to be blossoming perfectly was possibly only a singular moment away from being ripped from me. As I sat and thought about it even more I couldn't quell my every growing worries from swallowing me whole.

I could feel Eric's presence before he ever walked toward me. He finally made himself known to me when I felt his nimble fingers slide through my slightly damp hair. I looked up into his arctic blue eyes and no matter how hard I tried to stop the fresh flow of tears sliding down my already saturated face I couldn't. I felt my bottom lip begin trembling with the weight of everything pushing down on me. As I stared at the Viking before me I could not stop the onslaught of images flashing behind my eyes of my world without Eric Northman in it. At that moment he kneeled down before me, kissing me with such a tenderness that for just that one moment in time everything stopped. The fear of the unknown. The fear of Appius. The fear of losing Eric now that I realize beyond a shadow of a doubt that I am undeniably in love with the man placing kisses so soft on me they feel like butterfly wings. As soon as the opening chords of the next song stared playing in the background I felt all of my fears come rushing back to the surface. How could he possibly want to stay with me when I have caused so much disruption to his life?

_*****Please listen to "Dancing" by Elisa while reading this part*****_

Instead of being able to say what I truly wanted to say which was how much I loved him, I couldn't form those words. Instead I voiced my fears. In a voice so small that it could hardly be recognizable as my own I begged, "Please don't leave me." Eric reached forward and slid me out of his Fangtasia shirt that I had put on. Gently, as if he was afraid that any moment I was going to break, he laid me back against the rug that I had been sitting on.

_**Time is gonna take my mind  
And carry it far away where I can fly  
The depth of life will dim my temptation to live for you  
If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears  
'cause it's all about love and I know better  
How life is a waving feather **_

I felt Eric's hand sliding across the contours of my stomach. His touch was that of a whisper in the wind. I knew it was there but it was so gentle that it caused a shiver to run through my body just by the mere feel of his hands and mouth on me. When the next lines of the song erupted from the speakers I couldn't stop the images that Lorinda had pushed into my brain for bursting forth and trying to consume me.

_**So I put my arms around you around you  
And I know that I'll be leaving soon**_

The moan that escaped through me was broken sounding and rough as Eric slid the boy shorts off before taking my pebbled nipple into his talented mouth. I wanted to be in an absolute place of ecstasy. I wanted for every fear and every bit of sorrow to leave me, but it wouldn't. I could take my eyes off of his beautiful face. I am sure when he glanced up at me he was completely disgusted by the fear that was etched into every facet of my features. As the tears soaked my hair and the rug adorned beneath me I gripped onto Eric's hair tighter, hoping against hope that he didn't stop. Didn't take this away from me. I wouldn't know what to do if he decided to leave me now. The words I spoken aloud earlier were almost on repeat in my own thoughts. _'Please don't leave me! Please!'_ I thought over and over.

_**My eyes are on you they're on you  
And you see that I can't stop shaking  
No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes  
'cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath  
Oh could burst it if it were a bubble  
And I'd better dream if I have to struggle **_

Our eyes never left each other as he dipped his skilled tongue into my core. I could feel the coil begin to tighten as he wrapped his tongue around my clit and slowly thrust two powerful fingers inside of my already wet folds. I couldn't stop the whisper that came out of my mouth. I was staring into his eyes and barely audibly said, "I need you." I know that he heard me when I watched him ascend up my quivering form.

_**So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me**_

I placed both of my hands on either side of Eric's handsome face. I continued to look at him directly in the eyes as I kissed him. I couldn't close my eyes. I knew in that instance that if I were to shut my eyes that he would disappear. He would be gone and I would be devastatingly alone. I can't lose him. In the midst of our kiss Eric started sliding into me. I was so exposed at this moment. I prayed that on some level that he felt a tenth of the way that I felt about him. I needed him in that moment to love me. I needed it like I need air to breathe. "Love me, please." I knew that I had laid a huge part of my fears out in the open for him to see. If he wanted to run or laugh or tell me how utterly ridiculous I was now was the perfect time. But he didn't do any of those things. I watched as he slid a hand up to me face a brushed a few tendrils away from my eyes. He buried himself all the way inside of me saying the one thing that I never expected. In a whisper barely louder than my plea for him to love me, he made a promise that caused a new onslaught of tears. "Forever if you would let me."

_**I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you  
No need for anything but music  
Music's the reason why I know time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists **_

He thrust into me over and over with me meeting every single thrust in return. He grabbed my left leg lifting it higher and higher with each thrust hitting me at an even harder angle. I could feel him pounding into the opening of my womb. The depth to which this man was delving into me was unimaginable. I couldn't stop his name from coming out of my mouth. Instead of the normal loud moans and screams that accompanied our union, these were reverent and filled with the passion and love that he pulled from the depths of my very soul. Eric sat back on his calves and brought me up until we were face to face. He slowed his thrusts down and then said, "I promise you Lover, I will not leave you. I will be with you always if you will let me. Jag älskar dig."_**  
**_

_**So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me  
So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me**__**  
**_

Hearing Eric say that he loved me, even if it was in Swedish, made the impending arrival of my climax explode through my body with such force that I was wracked with quivers from the roots of my hair to the very tips of my toes. I heard Eric's moan as he reached his completion right along with me. As soon as my breathing returned to normal and I let Eric out of my ninja like clutches, he laid me down and I watched him as he was lying down next to me. The automatic reaction to curl up into his side was met with an absolute serene look upon the Viking's face. Watching the colors of the fire dance across his alabaster skin and the feel of him playing with my hair along with the comforting heat of the fire started lulling me into a dreamlike state where I could feel sleeps pull on the horizon. I said what was in the forefront of my thoughts at the moment before succumbing to slumber. "I love you, too Eric."

Waking up is always such a surreal experience. You slowly flutter back into consciousness. You try to will your mind back into a bit of functionality. Your muscles and tendons begin to stretch and pull as if to reacquaint themselves with their actual purpose; other than lying immobile for hours on end. The reality of where you are, what you have said, or done can come crashing back to the forefront of your mind making your tired eyes shoot open with a whole new purpose and life. I lay there with my eyes now wide enough to be painful if what I was remembering wasn't such on oh shit moment.

'_Right before I fell asleep I had told Eric that I loved him too! He had said it before me, but it was during a very VERY passionate moment between the two of us. Well what is done is done there is nothing to do now but wait. Why am I nervous about this?' _I thought incredulously. I slowly turned to face the chilling hardness that was wrapped around me. I was met with Eric's beautiful face. I slowly traced my finger across the contours of his face. He was perfection. Now I am not going to lay here and delude myself that he is a perfect man, vampire, or person because no one is perfect. That in itself is bullshit in its finest form. Eric was perfect for me. Brutal honesty wrapped in a fun loving personality. A cool hard body wrapped around a hidden warm heart, be it an unbeating one, but that is neither here nor there. He has a lust for life and the passion of a hundred men. He was my perfection.

A smile slowly started drifting across my face. _'He was my perfection!'_ I thought happily. Leaning forward placing a soft kiss upon his lips I felt the oh so familiar tug on my soul and Eric's arms tightening around me. _'He is kissing me back!'_ Him deepening the kiss literally stole my breath away. Finally pulling back I glance and him and mumble "How?" Eric knew exactly what I was referring to without elaborating.

His smile lit up his whole face. "Well, little one, since it is not even four a.m. yet there is no chance of the suns assholery pulling me into my daily death. Now I can turn that same question back to you 'How?'"

I couldn't help but laugh at the seriousness upon his face. He raised an eyebrow at me. Finally I sighed. "If you must know that first night that I was at Fangtasia you were talking to Pam in a language that I didn't know from a hole in the ground. Then occasionally, especially when you were mad you would start rambling in the same language like that night at Bill's." Well that last line earned me a nice scowl. "Anyway I asked Pam one night non-chalantly what you were saying and she said that you were speaking Old Norse but that it had a direct tie to modern Swedish so I might have decided to start reading and trying to learn it on my own. Mainly because I wanted to know what you were saying about me behind my back. But also I wanted to know a little piece of you." I blushed horribly and looked away from him, hoping against hope that he wouldn't laugh too much at my expense.

Placing a finger under my chin he slid my face back to look at him. "I hope that you know that all you had to do was ask what I was saying. You might not have liked it but I would have told you what I was saying." Smiling warmly at me he placed a kiss on my waiting lips. "I am honored that you took the time to learn my native tongue. Pam was correct it is actually Old Norse but it has a direct connection to modern Swedish. This time I want you to know without an absolute doubt what I tell you. I love you, Min älskare."

Before he had a chance to utter another syllable I attacked his lips with a flurry of kisses. I was ecstatic that this man not only loves me but he actually told me. _'Holy shit he really loves me!'_ As usual, when I am in Eric's presence my brain to mouth filter is on the fritz when he started laughing I knew I had said it out loud. Staring into those beautiful blue eyes I was lost in the emotion behind them. "I love you, min Viking. Will you talk to me in your language while I fall asleep? I don't care if you just read me a to do list."

Eric laughed that oh so delicious laugh as he pulled me into the crook of his arm. "En gång i tiden fanns en stilig vampyr som var ödmjuk till enbart en människa i närvaro av en vacker Telepath …" I was falling back to the abyss of my dreams before he finished his tale. What a lovely thing it is to fall asleep in the arms of the man you love, listening to his vibrant voice echoing in the hollows of your mind. I wasn't plagued by nightmares. I dreamed that I was with Eric and he made my body sing with the simplest touch.

I woke with a start panting and sweating slightly. I glanced up at the man whose arms I was in and he had a smirk on his face. I wonder if he had felt what I was feeling even while he was dead to the world. He was lying on his side with me wrapped in his granite like arms. He wasn't covered and as per usual he was naked as the day he was born. I ran my fingernails up the front of his thighs and went to move my hand around to his scrumptious backside when I felt something there that felt oddly like paper. _'WTF?'_ My human parts made their needs known at that exact moment. I had to extricate myself from his ninja kung fu death grip so I didn't pee all over myself and him. _'That would be rather embarrassing. I can just see it now. Eric jumping up from his daytime rest because I peed on him.'_ Finally released from his hold I ran as fast as I could while also looking like a penguin because I hadn't peed in like thirteen hours. Once that moment was over and I felt like I had to weigh about four pounds less, I wrapped myself in the robe hanging on the back of the door. Walking back over to the bed and my sleeping vampire I removed the note that was actually taped to his glorious ass.

_**Dearest Sookie,**_

_**I know that you love my backside above some of my more prominent features so I figured that I would place a note for you here so that you could get a bit of eye candy to start your day. I also know that you are due to perform your act of servitude to the shifter this evening and that you will need to leave before I awake for the day. I really am uncomfortable with you leaving Idun without me but I also understand that you are responsible and loyal undoubtedly making you go in to serve the dredges of Bon Temps. I will be with you as soon as I finish at Fangtasia this evening. When you leave stop at the concierge desk and give them your name and a car will be brought to you. Be careful and know that I love you. **_

_**Yours for eternity if you will have me,**_

_**E. **_

I stared at the note and had to laugh at the fact that he taped a note to his ass knowing that I would look there. Even though I knew that I had a copious of things that needed to be done today. Glancing at the gorgeous man that was laid out before me like a scrumptious buffet, I was seriously thinking about having a little bit of "me time" before heading out. I had to shake those dangerous thoughts out of my head before I either tried to wake Eric up or at least wake up certain parts of his anatomy up. _'Okay Sookie you need to quit acting like a wanton whorebeast just because he causes your libido to stand up and take notice!'_ I was shouting at myself internally to try to clear my head.

Well my first order of business was to actually leave the safety and confines' of Eric's suite. So with almost a heavy heart I finally pulled myself from staring at the gorgeous Viking spread out before me. I walked toward the closet and pulled on one of the cute sundresses adorning the rows of clothes. Quickly getting dressed I walked back over to Eric's sleeping form. Leaning over his still frame I silently drug one fingernail down the side of his face, across the rigid planes of his torso, and around his award winning posterior end. Shaking my head I knew I had to leave now if I was to ever actually get going.

I finally made it out of the bat cave, down the elevator, and to the concierge desk. There was a quiet looking woman behind the desk. "Excuse me, but my name is Sookie Stackhouse and.." Before I had the chance to even finish my sentence the woman suddenly seemed to have a burst of life inducing energy.

"Oh Miss Stackhouse! I am so sorry to have made you wait. Let me just retrieve the envelope for you and call the valet to have your car brought around." The lady rambled on. She started moving at an almost unnatural speed around the back of the concierge desk. "Ahha" She shouted like she had just found the Holy Grail. "Here you go Miss. The valet has the keys and it should be right out front for you as we speak. This here is a letter to you from Mr. Northman. Thank you so much for staying with us here at Idun and I hope that you have had a pleasant stay. If you ever wish to stay with us again or if you ever have need of any of the services that our establishment provides please contact me and let me know. I would be honored to assist you with any need that I can." The sudden spit fire handed me an envelope and her business card. The poor thing was smiling so big that I thought that her face was going to spit in two.

I glanced down at the business card in my hand so that I could at least respond with this woman by her given name. "Thank you so much Ms. Kind. I will contact you if I ever have a need to. I have thoroughly enjoyed my stay here and I hope to be back again very soon." I smiled at her while collecting my stuff to head back to Bon Temps. Ms. Maddie Kind nodded at me while smiling so I chose to make my leave. Heading out front I approached the valet's podium. Apparently everyone and their grandmother that was employed at Idun, except for the hooker from yesterday, knew who I was and who I was with. The valet hurried up to ask me if I had any luggage that he needed to attend to. Once I confirmed that there wasn't anything other than myself and the envelope in my hand he ushered another gentleman to get the mystery vehicle.

While waiting for my own personal _mystery machine_ a voice that I recognized shocked me out of my post coital and blissful in-love daze. "Well, well, well. Sookie Stackhouse."

Oh Shit…

**Translations:**

**Eric:** **Once upon a time there was a handsome vampire who was humbled to a mere man in the presence of a beautiful telepath…**

**

* * *

**

A/N.... So kiddies, what did you think??? Are you loving it? Hating it? Should I hide under a rock or actually leave my house? Please let me know with an onslaught of review..... PLEASE

Stephie


	11. Chapter 11 Nosferatu & Dusty McOlderson

Alright ladies and gentlemen *taps microphone* Hellooooooooo! Is there anybody out there? Oh well! There are reasons that I haven't updated in a while one is RL but everyone talks about that. Another is that they-who-shall-not-be-named gave me a messaged review stating how they thought i was a horrid writer, my story was shit, and my characterizations of the characters including the ones that I have made up myself are a disgrace. So you can thank this particular person for a lot of why I haven't updated this story since they scared my muse into hiding in a foreign country.

A/N 1.75: Shanny thank you for being my beta but most importantly being my friend. I cherish every conversation that we have be it at 3 in the afternoon or 3 in the morning. You are the absolute bestest person out there and I am humbled by just being able to say you are my friend. Jag älskar dig min mest fantastiska tvillingsyster!

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns these characters I am only taking them out, becoming a bad influence for them, and getting them home past curfew.

_Where we left the fucktastic couple in the last chapter:_

_The valet hurried up to ask me if I had any luggage that he needed to attend to. Once I confirmed that there wasn't anything other than myself and the envelope in my hand he ushered another gentleman to get the mystery vehicle._

_While waiting for my own personal mystery machine a voice that I recognized shocked me out of my post coital and blissful in-love daze. "Well, well, well. Sookie Stackhouse."_

_Oh Shit…_

_**Chapter 11: Nosferatu and Dusty McOlderson**_

_**Sookie's Point of View:**_

'_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!' I thought. 'I know that voice! It can't be! Please, no!'_

I turned slowly. Some could say for dramatic effect. I would say it was because I was trying to not piss down my leg. The last person that I ever thought would show up, in front of a vampire owned hotel no less, is the person addressing me. On the outside I show absolutely nothing but a calm and unperturbed demeanor. _'Thank you years of horrid thoughts'_ I think sarcastically. On the inside I am anything but calm. My emotions are ranging from anger to fear to paralyzing terror.

"Reverend Newlin. How are you this morning?" I ask in my saccharinely sweet Southern charm-like voice.

"Miss Stackhouse I didn't realize that you knew who I was. But my morning just turned much more interesting." Steve Newlin leered in my general direction like the cat eyeing the canary.

"Everyone knows who you are Reverend Newlin and your organization The Fellowship of the Sun. I am just surprised that you know who a run of the mill barmaid like me is. How do you know of me?" I ask out loud and decide what the hell is the point of telepathy if I am not going to use it in moments like these.

I tune into the hatred and horrid depths of this man's mind. _'I can't stand the sight of the whore. Look at her smiling trying to look all sweet and innocent. She is a temptress for the devil. Trying to entice me with her charms. I will not go down that road. Lord help me to rise above temptation. She is going to be a great conquest for the beautiful organization to destroy Satan's creatures and whores.' _I had to tune out of his idiocy. He just keeps staring at me and not answering my question. I keep thinking he is a fucking idiot, but I need to be careful because these "fucking idiots" keep trying to kill me.

"Reverend Newlin? You never answered my question. How do you know a run of the mill barmaid like me?" I reach over and touch his arm as I ask the question making him jump in surprise at the contact. Then I see it. I see Bill, Lorena, and holy fuckballs. It's the lady from the lobby. Maddie Kind. Before I have a chance to scream, yell for help, cut a bitch or somehow release my inner ninja a hand comes over my mouth and I hear Maddie's voice in my ear whispering. The last thing that I hear before I am enveloped by blackness is "sleep" and I was out. Damn it!

I feel my brain finally start to stir as the plethora of voices (i.e.: thoughts) start to add to my own jumbled and rattled contemplations. I'm too scared to open my eyes and my body feels like it weighs a ton. I can feel a slight buzz at the back of my brain and I start wondering about Eric. Is he safe? Does he know I was taken? Did Lorinda foresee this? Am I ever going to see his smiling face again? That last questioning thought pushes everything else out.

I hear someone walk into the room. I must fight every emotion and impulse to flee so that my body stays still and doesn't indicate that I am actually conscious. I feel a slightly sharp object start slowly descending on my cheek. Is that a fingernail? Who in holy hell balls is this?

Suddenly someone's thoughts are pushing into my head. They are cold, visceral like someone dumped a bucket of ice water on my brain. Again I have to force myself from visibly shivering.

'_Ms. Stackhouse. He thought that he could keep you to himself. Tsk. Tsk. He should have known I would never let him go.'_

Images begin pouring in. Eric being drained. Eric being chained and beaten. But the most disturbing to me was an image of my warrior, my hero; my Viking kneeled before this man completely submissive. Head down, palms flat on his thighs and uttering something I never thought I'd hear him say. "Yes, Master!"

"I know that you are awake Ms. Stackhouse. I can hear it with every beat of your heart. I find honesty so much more simple that the idiocracy of pretending to still sleep while your heart rate is skyrocketing. Do me the honor of at least seeing what has _My _Eric so enraptured." The evil voice sneered at me with retardedly unbelievable social niceties.

So what was the choice that I decided to make in this situation? Do I continue to lie here like a coma patient? Do I open my eyes? Do I just flip him off and be done with my southern grace? I opt for a few of these. I slowly open one eye and look to my left where I felt the fingernail slide down my cheek, I lift my right hand up toward my left as well and with a sweet ass smile I flip him the bird. With a frighteningly over exaggerated smile, as if indulging a small child, he shook his head at me before grabbing my finger with the speed of a cracked out ninja.

With a voice as calm and controlled the evil cracked out ninja assassin wannabe stated, "Shame on you Ms. Stackhouse. By all accounts I was informed that you were the epitome of a true lady. This little digit will be detached from your hand the next time you decide to sling it in my general direction. That includes when my back is turned and you feel deep down that I won't see you. Do we have an understanding?"

Girding up my proverbial loins, I take a deep steadying breath before I speak. "Well Mr. I-Don't-Know-Who-On-God's-Green-Earth-You-Are. Let's get right down to the nitty gritty, shall we. Do I need to ask the obvious questions or are you going to save us each the trouble and actually be forth coming?"

A creepy ass cackle escaped his lips after my little tirade. "I do believe in a civilized conversation, introductions are the first order of business, don't you agree?"

"Obviously you know who I am. But just in case there is any confusion on your part due to lack of mental capacity I will formally introduce myself. My name is Sookie Stackhouse and you are?" I snarked at my captor like I was kidnapped as a regular occurrence.

Apparently smartassery was not part of what he was expecting. "You just don't realize how dire your circumstances are. My name is Appius Livius Ocella; you may call my Ocella and Ocella only. Unless you feel so inclined to call me Master." He said in a way to calm creep show kind of way.

'_Appius! Holy fucking shitcicles! Eric's maker. All of those images were of the things that Appius had done to Eric. Oh No! Oh No! Must. Stay. Calm.'_

I do believe that tact is not my middle name. Because for some reason I can never keep my fucking mouth shut. "I do not feel so inclined to call you the 'M' word. Seriously, Nosferatu, what do you want with me or from me?"

Changing from a scary/attempt at a jovial smile to a leer like I was about to become dinner. With a feeling too intense to describe I had to keep it up because if he was talking he wasn't snacking on me.

"You apparently do not realize the danger that you are in, do you little fairy human?"

"I'm not in danger. You look like you could break a hip at a brisk walk."

Charging me and pinning me against the wall without so much as a second passing from my last comment he moved his nose to my neck and started inhaling deeply. Barely putting in any effort on his part I could feel the pressure that he was exerting onto my hip and my throat. In his eerily calm voice he decided that he was going to speak to me. "I could kill you with a flick of my wrist. I could also shatter your entire pelvic region with just five more pounds of pressure. So I suggest that you reign in your attitude just a little bit and perceive what is at stake here, which is your very life." Taking in an unnecessary breath he continued, "So back to the conversation at hand. You are here because you are the heart's desire of something that ultimately belongs to me. Something that I **will** possess again. The first order of that business lies with you Ms. Stackhouse."

"I think my dumb hickness is kicking in, Dusty McOlderson. Could you please elaborate to what this something is and what said something has to do with me?" My uncontrollable irritation seeping through.

Suddenly he is no longer pressing against me. He is across the room seemingly trying to catch his breath.

"I am trying to keep my temper in check, Ms. Stackhouse. Please do not play coy with me. One it does not suit you. Two I know that you saw the images that I let play out before your closed eyelids. So again stupidity isn't necessarily your strong suit. I can smell him all over you. I can smell him in you. I can smell him pulsating within you with every drum of your fragile heart."

Taking me by the hand, Appius led me out of the room and down a dimly lit corridor. Unlocking a door to the left he reached inside the door and turned on the light. The room was so poorly lit it took a minute for my eyes to adjust once I was ushered inside. As soon as they did adjust I felt all of the blood drain from my face while my knees tried to buckle out from beneath me. Sitting across the other side of the room was Bill Compton. Taking in the contents of the room, I felt my stomach lurch. The room was adorned with items that looked like they have been acquired over the centuries. I glanced from Bill's leer to Appius' sneer like smirk. I knew that this particular moment was not just a social call.

"So, Ms. Stackhouse, how do they put it? Oh yes. Let the games begin."

_**Eric's Point of View:**_

I am dreaming and it is first time in so many centuries that I feel lightheaded and possibly a little bit euphoric. It has been so long since a dream has graced me with its presence that I am excitedly on the sidelines waiting for the reveal of what is to happen. I see Sookie and she is dressed in one of her little sundresses. I amusedly wonder why she is offended by revealing clothing when these little pieces of fabric normally color much less. She is smiling and looking absolutely ethereal bathed in sunlight that I am not sure if this is what it truly looks like anymore, since it has been so long since I have been adorned by its luminescent rays. Suddenly her smile starts to fade. I can see the slight tremors running through her body and the terror behind her eyes. _'What is wrong? What is going on?'_ I idly wonder. She becomes stock still and I see a hand travel across her shoulder and nimble fingers wrap around her throat. I look into her eyes and I see a lone tear streak down her striking cheeks. Unexpectedly I see the face that I prayed to Odin that I wouldn't ever see near Sookie, leering over her slowly tightening with his fingers around her throat. As I see the sickening smirk play across his features he utters the words that pierce my very soul. "You thought you could hide from me. You thought that you could hide your heart's desire from me. I have taken what you crave and you will return me what I crave. What I will possess again."

I sit up abruptly. I look around and am panting, even though the need to actually breathe left my body over one thousand years ago. I feel another presence in the penthouse with me. I know it is not Sookie because I would have felt her through our not so complete bond. As I glance down next to the bed, I notice the heap that is on the floor.

"Lorinda what's going on?" I ask and even to my own ears I sound utterly desperate for the answers that I am seeking.

Heart wrenching sobs were wracking her entire frame. I looked into her face and saw the absolute despair that I am sure echoed my own. In barely an audible whisper she replied, "Sookie was taken."

As these repugnant thoughts start to trickle into my very soul I can feel a pull that I have not felt in nearly 3 centuries. It has been over five-hundred years since she has helped me. _'Would she help me now?'_ As I feel the conversant pull of Master and Child, I wonder how after all of these years that no one knows that Appius is no longer my Master. I feel the pull again this time it is stronger but clouded in calmness. The deafening ring of my cell phone pulls me out of my musings. Before answering it I know who it is. With a heavy heart I answer on the second ring. "Min Viking it has been too long. What troubles you so?", says the songbird voice across the line.

"Min Sangrinda. I am humbled to have my wellbeing a concern of yours, but this line is not secure." I say with my head bowed even though she cannot see me, I know that she can feel my subservience to her.

"No worries. I expect you by dawn tomorrow." Authority ripples from her words.

"Yes Mistress."

I pray to Odin that he will be able to help me save Sookie. I pray that Sangrinda takes mercy on me and helps me as well. The minute my prayers are finished I am rushing around the room to leave. "Do you think that she will help you Viking?" I hear Lorinda's voice sounding desperate. Suddenly she freezes and I can see the light glowing behind her eyes. I see the tears sliding down her cheeks while her eyes slide back and forth as she is seeing what is happening. In a whisper that even I can barely hear she says with eyes closed, "Oh Sookie. I'm so sorry!" She glances back at me, in that instance I can not only see but smell the fear trickling through every fiber of her being.

Grabbing Lorinda's hand I say, "Let's go! I think I know who can help us!" With that we leave Idun, racing the dawn of a new day.

* * *

If anyone is wondering... Sangrinda is old norse for Valkyrie... hmmm wonder what that means

Is anyone going to give me a review... i am not going to beg for them anymore... see ya on the flip side...


	12. Chapter 12 Valkyries and Vinerschnitzels

**_Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns these characters I am only taking them out, becoming a bad influence for them, and getting them home past curfew._**

**Has anyone else been trying to post on FF and being denied? Guess who has?**

**AND GUESS WHO FIXED IT! thank you so much Honeypop you have earned yourself hero status :D**

**AN: okay i know you all are pissed at me but here is one of the many reasons but this one is kinda funny... This chapter has been in a way done for a little bit, BUT I wrote it and sent it to Shanny (beta of the universe) in one giant paragraph... and by giant paragraph I mean around 10 pages of a paragraph... i did it originally to be funny then it was like hmmmm damn i need to get that bastard into an actual story form... MY APOLOGIES**

**Also this chapter focuses mainly on some new characters and their ties to our sexy as fucking all get out VIKING... there is some sadness and lemonyness and a million and a half quotes. See if you can find the quotes... it can be like a where's waldo thing... okay okay on with it... PS THANK YOU SHANNY FOR EVERYTHING even though you are currently molsting Mickey Mouse in front of innocent children... *tsk tsk***

* * *

Where we left the fucktastic couple in the last chapter:

_"Min Sangrinda. I am humbled to have my wellbeing a concern of yours, but this line is not secure." I say with my head bowed even though she cannot see me, I know that she can feel my subservience to her._

_"No worries. I expect you by dawn tomorrow." Authority ripples from her words._

_"Yes Mistress."_

_I pray to Odin that he will be able to help me save Sookie. I pray that Sangrinda takes mercy on me and helps me as well. The minute my prayers are finished I am rushing around the room to leave. "Do you think that she will help you Viking?" I hear Lorinda's voice sounding desperate. Suddenly she freezes and I can see the light glowing behind her eyes. I see the tears sliding down her cheeks while her eyes slide back and forth as she is seeing what is happening. In a whisper that even I can barely hear she says with eyes closed, "Oh Sookie. I'm so sorry!" She glances back at me, in that instance I can not only see but smell the fear trickling through every fiber of her being._

_Grabbing Lorinda's hand I say, "Let's go! I think I know who can help us!" With that we leave Idun, racing the dawn of a new day._

**_Chapter 12: Valkyries and Vinerschnitzels_**

_**Sangrinda's Point of View**__**:**_

As I look into the hauntingly beautiful blue-green eyes of my love, my child, my bonded, my life, the former Sergeant Brad Colbert, I lean forward to capture his award winning lips in my own. He is tall, muscular- _but not in the retarded I can't place my arms at my own side due to their size sort of way_- just perfect. I always aimed for the control between us, I was his maker after all, but even after all of these years he still makes my now silent heart stutter in my chest. He is my other half. It seems so simple and hard to explain at the same time.

He leans his muscular frame over mine in a position of dominance. Instead of balking, I do all that I can do. I surrender. Brad's long talented fingers gently slid down my side, across my hip, and finally down my exposed thigh. He starts kissing down my jaw toward my neck and I feel him take in an unnecessary lungful of air. "I can sense how aroused you are becoming my love. I can feel it between us." He says before he oh so carefully nips near my jugular.

I grab onto the back of his neck and pull him closer to me. Then I feel it. The panic, the fear, the unknown terror. My eyes snap open and I soar across the room before Brad even realizes what is happening. I close my eyes and concentrate on his fear to try to sort out his emotions. I whisper into the nothingness that is surrounding me. "Min Erikir." My voice is as soft as a butterfly's wing but I know my first child can feel my concern and then my resolve. He might not have been my soul mate but he was still an important part of who I was.

I start by "calling" Erikir to me the way only a Master/Child or bonded pair can call on the other. I feel his disbelief and his worry rising. _'Just because it has been nearly three centuries since I have called you does not mean that I don't care or that I am not here for you mitt barn!'_ I think amusedly. As his fear grips my insides again I try "calling" him with more intensity. I can feel Brad's eyes following my form around the room that we are located in. It is a light tight suite for his benefit, not mine due to the abilities I acquired when I was changed. Hearing Brad's sad sigh, I knew deep down that he would need an explanation.

"Who is he?" The quiet baritone voice calls out to me from across the room.

"I promise, my love, that I will explain all of this in a moment." I say as I reach across the desk to grab one of my cell phones. Dialing the number I almost feel shaky and I know that something is seriously troubling him.

As soon as I hear the line pick up I decide that waiting for a response would be mundane. "Min Viking it has been too long. What troubles you so?" I say in a sing song voice, masking the fear.

Even though I cannot see him in person I know that his head is bowed, I can feel his subservience. "Min Sangrinda. I am humbled to have my wellbeing a concern of yours, but this line is not secure." I can also feel his distress and his worry about someone finding me or our connection.

"No worries. I expect you by dawn tomorrow." I say with an authority that ripples across the airwaves.

"Yes Mistress." I smile to myself. He was always such an obedient child.

Hanging up the phone, I know that the conversation that was halted by the mere fact that I picked my phone up to begin with, is about to come back full force and with an inquiry that the Spanish Inquisition would be proud of. Oh how I wish that manipulating the weather would be a grand gift to possess. At the moment I would make the sun start to rise so that I could get out of this moment right about… NOW!

Brad's next words cut that train of thought off before it really has a chance to get started. "Changing the time of the next rising sun would not stop this conversation, Shanny. We might as well get it over with before one of us, namely me, starts imagining the worst." His sad smile lets me know that it was not a joke but a matter of fact. The one thing that is hard about living and being bonded to a telepath is that if they don't trust what is going on around them and by the looks on others faces they just basically say fuck it and start rooting around for the truth inside your head.

With a sad smile that could almost match his I decide to mutter an ice breaker. "Fucking telepath."

Instead of the laugh I was hoping for all I get in return was a tilt of his head and a slightly furrowed brow. I sigh. For a few moments that sigh hangs between us like a noose on the gallows. _'Can I tell him this? Brad is my life but to give him this information is putting more than my life in his hands.' _I internally muse trying to figure out exactly how to word this conversation.

"SHANNON! The fact that you don't know how to tell me about what the fuck is going on is making my trust in you wane. In about thirty seconds I am going to walk out that door and not come back until you can figure out how you are going to tell me about your 'min Erikir'. Do you understand that?" Brad basically spit Eric's name out. I watch as he grabs a bag to start throwing some of his clothes into.

"Please don't leave me." My voice is barely a strained whisper. "If I tell you this Brad it _is_ more that just my life that I am placing in your hands. 'Min Erikir' as you put it is with all intents and purposes my child. He is one of five people before you that know of my true origins. Those people are myself, my father Odin, my mother Freyja, Erikir or Eric, and my maker. Do you know who my maker is Brad? When you do I don't think you will still have all of that anger blazing at me through the bond and your eyes. My maker is the Ancient Pyonthesis." The last sentence exits my mouth in a scared whisper.

"ARE YOU FUCKING LYING TO ME SHANNON? I will leave if you are! Odin and Freyja are Gods and you want to tell me that they are your mommy and daddy. Then to top it all off you want me to think that the motherfucking AP is your maker. Are you high?"

"Did you fucking just ask me if I was high? Get off of your period Brad. If you don't want to know then leave and you don't have to. Just understand that the information that I have just made you privy too is sacred. If it gets leaked out I will know that it was you. If that does happen, you better get it through that thick skull of yours, even though you are my soul mate I will send you to your final death. I will willingly become an empty shell rather than put everyone that is dear to me at risk because of _your _trust issues." Nothing but venom is in my voice throughout that entire tirade. I mentally pat myself on the back for holding back the underlying anguish of even considering a world without my bonded.

Suddenly I am flat on my back with Brad once again looming over me. This time instead of it being in a lover's embrace he has my forearms pinned down and has his weight on my lower half searching my eyes and no doubt searching the confines of my mind. I close my eyes resigned to let him make his own choice in this matter. Before I can even register what is happening Brad's mouth is insistent on mine and I am kissing him back with an intensity of when we first met. The passion and desperate lust continue to escalate but we need to have this conversation before he makes me forget everything including my name with just his simple touch.

Resigning to the fact that we are going to have to talk I sit up. Sighing, Brad mirrors my actions and sits Indian style across from me. Brad decides that he is going to lead this conversation by starting the questions. In a rich baritone voice he asks the question that is bothering him the most. "Who is Erikir? Or Eric as you put it?"

"Between the two of us," I sigh, "we helped save each other from destruction. Be it from others or ourselves." I can feel the tears sting behind my eyes. It is a confession that hasn't been made out loud and that was the way that I had hoped for it to remain.

In a flash Brad is in front of me. I feel his thumb brushing the tears off of my cheeks that I hadn't even realized were flowing. "My beautiful wife, talk to me. Please." With my bottom lip trembling slightly I begin my tale that began over three millennium ago.

"I started telling you earlier about my origins. Before that did I ever tell you about how I became to be?" I asked stalling. I knew I had never told him. I was just girding my proverbial loins.

As soft as a feather, Brad breathed the one word that I knew would change everything. "No."

With a heavy heart I decided to ask a few questions to see what Brad did or did not know. "Do you know anything about what the humans today refer to as Norse mythology?"

"Very little. I know of a few names here and there. Odin, Thor, Loki, Freyja. Is that what you are talking about? I know you said that your mother and father's names were Odin and Freyja. Were they named after those God's?"

"Not exactly. Now what do you know of how vampire existence began?"

He looked at me like I was a puzzle that needed to be solved in this instant. "I know nothing about it."

With an unneeded deep breath I started. "The basis for Norse folklore wasn't started as urban legend to try to keep people in check. They were based on reality."

"How do you know all of this? What are you trying to tell me?"

"Because Brad, THE Odin and THE Freyja, THE Gods are my parents."

I can tell by the look on his face that he believes that I am blatantly lying to him. _'Color me fucking confused. What the fuck? I have never lied to him. Straight out omitted? Yes, without a doubt but I have never lied.'_ I thought to myself.

I saw understanding flash across his face as my private internal dialogue filtered through his mind. That is one of the things that happen when you are bonded to a telepath. When they are in doubt, they metaphorically dig through your skull for the truth. So I did what I always did to quickly piss him off and to incite my own amusement, I started rapping. _'That's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano all I know is I love you too much to walk away though…'_ I could feel his mental eye roll. With a face splitting smile I kept it going but switched songs. _'I ain't never giving in again, caution to the wind, complete freedom. Look at these rappers, how I treat them, so why the fuck would I join them when I beat them? They call me a freak 'cause I like to spit on these pussies 'fore I eat them. Man, get these whack cocksuckers off stage, where the fuck is Kanye when you need him?'_ As soon as his hands went into the air in a please-for-the-love-of-all-that-is-holy stop motion, I relented and stopped.

"I am sorry that I didn't believe you Shan. Please, please, please no more Eminem. I think my brain just started smoking. What is even worse is that I can't get the damn song out of my head. I just want to sing dribble the drop anymore." Brad snorted in a very unvampiric move. In that instant I knew that we were back to being good, just needed to get all of the questions answered that were lingering in his mind. "Okay. Now can you tell me how one you are the daughter of Freyja and Odin? Two how you became a vampire? And three why is the AP your maker?"

"Well I know that it has been a while since you were human, but normally for a child to be born a man takes his penis, that would be the long cylindrical object with a mushroomesque top between his legs and puts it into the opening in between a woman's legs, that area would be referred to as a vagina. This motion is repeated until the man feels like he goes 'KABLOOM' but in the end it is just a 'squirt'. That is the man's sperm coming out of said penis and it swims up through the woman's vagina. Shall I continue or do you have the picture?" I couldn't stop myself. It just had to be thrown out there.

"Okay smart ass. Thank you for the biological verification to how mating occurs." He said with a flourished bow.

"Alright, back to being serious. Mother and Father wanted a child to share in their legacy so they went to the edges of Valhalla and called forth their powers, merging them. The end result was moi. I don't want to know the details of how exactly it occurred and personal I don't want to think of my parentals in that light. They named me Sangrinda, which translate into Valkyrie. I was the original earthly Viking queen. I have always had an otherness that could be detected by even the most mere human. I was raised as a warrior and a leader. How I became a vampire and how the AP became my maker is pretty much the same question. My brother Thor had decided that it would be a great idea to take one of the AP's handmaidens' virtue and not be virtuous in return. He endeared himself to her and summoned her away one evening. She willingly gave herself to him and in return he enjoyed her for three days and nights. On the third night he returned her to the AP's residence and when she wanted to know when he would return for her, he laughed and said that he had his fun but would never think of her again. Consumed by her grief she returned to the AP's quarters waiting to just before dawn. With an hour or so to go before dawns first rays broke, she told the AP of what had happened to her during the last three days. To her feelings toward my brother and what he had said to her. With dawn fastly approaching she helped the AP become comfortable before daybreak and once she was situated walked into the middle of her bedchambers turned and told her that she could no longer be in this world. As light graced the horizon she pulled a knife from her garment and slit her throat. The only thing that the AP could do was succumb to her daily slumber. The next evening as the sun set the AP found her handmaiden cold and without any form of spark to be able to be turned. The handmaidens name was Brynhild. She was originally a handmaiden to Frigg before she was gifted to the AP."

"What happened next?" Brad asked entranced by what would become my tale of sorrow almost as sad as that of Brynhild.

"It was my twenty fourth summer and I was walking through one of the meadows that surrounded our village. When the sky started to become darker I headed back toward my residence. Before I got there my mother and father appeared before me, I am assuming to warn me. The AP arrived as well. Without a hint of being humbled by being in the presence of powerful God's, she looked them square in the face with her unseeing but again all seeing eyes. In an eerily calm voice she stated 'I want your son Thor's head. He took advantage of the young Brynhild. He has stolen not only her virtue but her will to see past the next dawn. In the name of Frigg I will have my vengeance.' I stood there trying not to breathe, hoping not to bring any form of attention to myself."

Completely enthralled like a child being told a bedtime story Brad decided to prompt for more details. "Did they give him to her? Did your parents give Thor to the AP?"

"No. You would know this if you weren't interrupting. My father told her in his deep bass voice that by no means would they give her their eldest son. She repeated her request. Deciding not to waste her time with trivial arguing she told them 'In three nights if I do not get the vengeance that I require with your son Thor's life I will get my revenge elsewhere.' With that last statement she was gone. The tension was high surrounding us with her departure. I knew they would never give my brother up to her. I knew that something horrible was going to happen, I just didn't know what. Those three days made us all weary and troubled with what she could do or what she was going to do. On that third day I had a feeling of inner peace. I knew that what ever was to happen there would be nothing that could be done about it. I made sure to make it into the manor before dusk. Everyone knew that the creatures that belonged to the night just couldn't enter a mortal's home. The key word in that statement was _mortal_. No one had every told me that I was already an immortal or that any creature of the night wouldn't have to be invited in. I was sitting in front of the fireplace alone waiting for word about what might have happened to Thor when I felt her presence behind me. I turned and at that moment I knew. I knew that my life or existence or whatever you want to call it would never be the same again.

"They never thought I would come to you." She said with a slight smirk on her wrinkled face.

"Why me?" I asked, hoping that at least I would know my reasons for dying.

"You, my dear, are going to be my greatest creation. I will take your life and your light for your brother's indiscretions and your elders' refusal to meet my terms. I promise you that it will hurt but the more you fight me on it the more painful it will be." She stated with a smile gracing her ancient face.

I started shaking. I didn't want to die. There were so many things that I had yet to do. There were so many things that I would never get to do, so many things that I would never see. Before I was able to utter any of this to her, she was there at my throat and stealing my very essence from me. Gentle she was not. I felt the side of my throat being ripped out and my blood dripping down to the floor and pouring down her throat. As quick as it started, everything became overwhelmingly black. I woke the next night.

"How are you awake? It should take you three days not one. How is this possible?" I didn't answer her. I turned and ran. I felt inside a compelling need to go back but I ignored it. I sat on the hillside near my home and waited for the rising sun. This was not the life that I wanted. I knew that as a vampire that sunlight could kill me. So I waited for it. I waited for my true death. As I watched the pinks, reds, and orange etch its way through the sky, I sent up a prayer to my parents to let them know that I loved them and that I forgave them for what had become of me. I waited and waited. When I finally opened my eyes the sun was high in the sky and I was still there. I found at that moment what one of my vampiric gifts would end up being." I finished and finally opened my eyes. I looked at Brad and knew that he watched me replay my earlier life through my minds eye.

"Holy fucking shit." He breathed out in a rush.

"As ever Brad, you are so eloquent with your verbiage." I giggled at his astonishment.

"Okay now that we have that all laid out, where does Eric come into play?" There was no longer an underlying hint of jealous hostility in his tone, just outright curiosity.

I get up to pop a royalty blended into the microwave, because this conversation has just become even longer. Padding back over to the bed, I scooted up against the headboard and passed Brad the bottle. With a deep sigh, I prepared myself for yet a few more hard moments in my life. A few moments that laid a path to my present. Decisions that would alter the course of not only my future but the futures of those around myself be it family, acquaintances, or those met by mere coincidence.

"I met Eric the first time, before he was turned. I was in my second millennium by then. It was, I believe his sixteenth summer, just on the cusp of becoming a true warrior in his village. His father, Alrker, was a revered and respected man. It was odd in that time to marry for love, for the husbands to not keep a frill, or the very least seek one out. A frill is a mistress so to speak. The wives of the time knew about their husband's mistress. The wives were respected but the frills were also respected nearly as much. The children that they had were not considered illegitimate but were held in almost the same regard as the wife's children.

"The day that I had met Erikir was the week after his brother had died in battle. He was to marry his brother's widow that evening. He was honoring a tradition to take care of his brother's wife. His father had tried to tell him that Aude would be taken care of even if Erikir didn't want to marry her. Alrker had loved his wife, deeply devoted to her, almost to a fault. I was sitting atop an ancient oak tree watching the scene play out before me. Alrker started pleading with his son.

"You know that I still love your mother even though it has been two summers since she was taken to Helheim. We will find Aude a suitable husband and maintain the connection to her father without you having to do this. I know that you do not love her. Why are you doing this?" Alrker was talking to Erikir, trying to get him to see reason. Even from my high perch I could see the stress and the decision that he was making weigh heavy on his shoulders, he looked just defeated. He looked at his father with resolve and determination. I watched as he squared his shoulders before speaking to the elder Norse man.

"Fadern, I must do this. Not only will the political connection stay strong but I will honor my bror with this. Aude is a handsome and fiercely loyal woman. She loved him deeply maybe in time she will not find me so vile. I will marry her this night. She will carry my sons and she will honor our family by keeping our line strong." Resigned that he could not change his son's mind, Alrker left Erikir on top of the hillside and returned to the village to prepare for that night's feast. I didn't even realize that I had been spotted until I heard a reluctant hello and saw his brilliant smile.

"I hear congratulations are in order, Sire." As soon as the words were out of my mouth I watched his young face fall considerably. I continued to watch as he withdrew into himself to build a façade of confidence and self assurance.

"That they are. How did you get so high up in the tree? Do you need me to climb up to rescue you? I would hate for a lady of such exquisite beauty as yours, to fall and become injured." He stated with a dazzling smile. I laughed. When he heard it he stared at me quizzically.

"What?" I asked.

Straight forward he questioned I don't know whether it was to me or to himself, "What creature are you?" Deciding that it would be fun to play a little bit I leapt from the tree. Much to my amusement, he screamed "no" at an almost deafening roar. Floating to the ground in front of him I couldn't stop the light giggle from escaping my throat. Before my feet were able to touch the ground, he had grabbed me around the waist.

With a piercing gaze he repeated his question this time with a hint of awe in his voice. "What are you?" I just smiled and kept my answer to myself.

"I didn't see him again for going on six almost seven years. When I did see him though his face was etched with the haunted look of someone who had nearly lost everything. I sat down next to him while he stared at a pyre. As the flames engulfed those inside I saw the facial outlines of a woman cradling a small child.

"This is the third child that I have had to send over to Helheim." His voice is soft, almost a whisper.

"I can see the pain and sadness etched into every facet of his features. "Was the birth of the babe what took Aude from you?" I asked. In that moment I can see the fire burning not just in front of him but behind his eyes.

"No. That she did all on her own." I was struck back by the hate resonating from within his soul. I thought that I should leave and let him mourn in peace, but before I had even stood he continued. "The babe was born less than a fortnight ago. My two sons and my daughter were excited about this next addition. Of course I wanted a son but I would have been just as happy for a fair haired dotter. I had noticed after the first babes passing that she withdrew into herself, which was understandable. That was our first son. When he was born I remember a shrilling cry. I smiled and laughed loudly at the sound. As I made my way into the room where Aude was I heard her screaming "NO" and by the time I rushed to her side the child's life had escaped him going back to the hall of souls." I can see the sorrowing memories pass behind his eyes.

"Our next two children thrived. My eldest son, Arnþórr, by eldest I mean by half a day, has always been a willful and anticipatory child. Arnþórr's name means the eagle of Thor, which is how he has always acted, very head strong and brave. His twin brother, Brýni or Brýningr is exactly like his name means, stubborn. He is absolutely and always has been completely stubborn. Not wanting to be born, or tend to the livestock." He chuckles before telling me about his other children. "When the boys had made it through there second summer, Aude let me know that she was with child. I was so excited by the prospect that I had helped bring life here to Midgard. When my beautiful dotter was born, my life developed a new meaning. Áfríðr, became and will continue to be the light of my existence. She is more beautiful than any other creature that I have ever laid eyes on. She truly is beautiful and my beloved." He sighs and starts fidgeting with the blades of grass near his legs.

I fear that here is where it is going to be more difficult. "Last winter Aude didn't even complete the pregnancy before the child emerged into this world. There was never a breath, a heartbeat, even a glimmer of life in his eyes. He was smaller than the palm of my hand. I remember his little fingers, they were so, so small. The most fragile thing I had ever encountered. Aude didn't even attempt to get up for ten days. She laid in her own blood and fluids without budging. After the second day I cleaned her up the best I could without hurting her. I pleaded with her, begged her to let me help her but all I got from her was watching her turn her head away from me. She just, blocked out everything and everyone around her.

"One day, I don't know how long it had been since she had spoken, she came to me and asked me to put life inside of her again. I was afraid that she might not be able to make it to term but I relented. I have always loved and doted on my children. Another life that I would help create made my heart swell. Almost right away we knew that my seed had made a home inside her again. She continued to grow and seemingly came alive again. When her birthing pains started, Aude handled it with ease. My dotter was born right as the sun was lighting the sky. Unlike the other births, I sent the midwives away in case I needed to help Aude through another tragedy. No one needed to see her heart shatter in front of them. She had always been so revered by the other women of our village, walking with her head held high. As soon as I heard that gurgled cry, I reached out and lifted up my beautiful baby so that I could look at her face. Without ever even seeing her I knew she was beautiful. She had the palest blue eyes and a head full of blonde blood spattered curls. Aude was exhausted, as you can imagine. As she slept I cleaned her and nuzzled her to Aude's exposed breast to help her latch on. Before the sun set from the sky Aude woke and began to fuss over our newest angel, because that is what she was, an angel sent by Freyja herself.

"The next morning Aude was holding her close to her chest and rocking her soothingly. I was amazed by how quiet and unfussy our newest addition was compared to our rambunctious three. By the time the seventh sun had risen it was time for the naming ceremony. I walked into our cottage to help Aude to the center of the village. I found her standing in the center of the room unmoving. "Aude?" I said. She didn't answer me. "Aude?" I questioned louder. This time she turned around. I noticed she was clutching the baby to her with one arm and had a small sword tightly held in her other. I stiffened wondering what she was doing. Was she going to hurt my child? Was she preparing to defend herself? What is happening? I look into her face and saw the tears streaking her porcelain skin. She was shaking and her breaths were coming out in pants. I was on the verge of asking her what was happening but before I could say anything she shook her head rendering me speechless. She began to speak.

"Why are the God's punishing me? Is it because I married you instead of joining my true husband when he died in battle? Why is Freyja punishing me by taking the life that grows in my womb?" I finally look to the babe lying motionless in her arms. Her skin was an unnatural color and her lips were past the point of being blue. I felt the tears slide from my eyes but couldn't choke out the words and the questions that were lodged in my throat.

"You have polluted my womb with your poisonous seed. No other will ever get a chance to grow there again." With that as her parting words she takes the blade and sliced across her throat so deep that the blood sprayed me in the face from where I stood. I ran to grab the babe out of her arms noticing Aude's blood had dripped onto her hair. Coming into this world and leaving it her honey blonde curls were spattered in Aude's blood. While I looked down at her cradling her small frame to my chest, I couldn't help the wail of pain that came from me. She was so cold even wrapped in the blanket. I could smell the stench that death brings. Maybe if I had made Aude let me hold her I would have noticed sooner. Why had she not told me? Why had I not noticed? And now you have come again to me when I am alone and full of regrets and sadness. Why?"

I didn't have an answer for him. I didn't know what to say. As I stood up I could feel his eyes on me. Walking in front of him and crouching down, his sad eyes just bore into mine searching for answers that I couldn't give him. Leaning forward I took his rugged face into my hands. Underneath my fingers I could feel the barely there stubble from where he had shaved off his beard for mourning. Lifting my fingers I traced the dark circles under his eyes. Clearing my throat unnecessarily I finally spoke.

"You see things; and you say, "Why?" But I dream things that never were; and say, "why not?" The ultimate measure of a man is not where he stands in moments of comfort, but where he stands at times of challenge and controversy. Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising EVERY time we fall. Your life is your message to the world. Make it inspiring. Life is not meant to be easy, my child; but take courage – it can be delightful. Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. And today? Today is a gift. That's why they call it the present. You will find me when you need me the most, but for now you are responsible for standing back onto your own two feet. For I have no doubt that it will be a glorious sight." I leaned forward and placed a small kiss of healing on his forehead.

A staggering sigh with a choked sob crossed his lips. With teary eyes he looked upon me. "Sangrinda remember there is no such thing as a small act of kindness. Every act creates a ripple with no logical end." I stood and smiled down at him. Caressing his cheek one last time I disappeared. I didn't see him face to face again for a few centuries.

"I knew that he had been turned. I had followed him that night he went to the next village to take a new wife. I saw his soon to be maker approach him, for he had been in the shadows for several nights. As soon as I heard his screams start to fade and Appius' liquid voice tell him to drink from him, I left. Before I got to far away I took his remaining children and placed them in my cottage. I put a ward in place to keep harm from coming to them. I found some loving people that resembled Aude and Erikir. I glamoured them into thinking that the children were theirs, and the children that these people were their parents. They lived the rest of their lives filled with love and hope. I replaced, on the last night of his rising, two boys and a girl that were on the verge of death with fever into Erikir's homestead. I knew in my heart that he would seek me out if he needed me.

"When he found me again he was crawling towards me on his hands and knees with blood tracks running down his face. He had been resisting, to the best of his ability, the maker's call from Appius. He told me of everything Appius had made him do including the night that he had risen to this new life. That night he had been made to go "back home". Appius made him drain what he thought was the last of his children. He wanted to drive into his head that he was his new master, being able to resist his commands would be futile. He begged me for help. Asking me to kill him and the monster within to be free from his living hell, his entire soul was fractured. I helped him lay down. I placed my hands on his face and commanded he look me in the eye. As soon as I locked eyes with him, I glamoured him to relax.

"I delved deep into his psyche and severed the mental link to Appius. As soon as that link was destroyed he finally rested. I knew that I didn't have much time before his maker came searching for him through their bond. While Erikir basically slept, I cut open his wrist. I kept my finger in the wound so it wouldn't close. I pricked my finger and called forth my blood. As soon as a drop formed I placed my bleeding finger into his wound. I used my powers to bond my blood to his; replacing Appius' blood from his entire being. I felt the bond between us emerge with about an hour of me doing this. I was, in no better terms, his new maker. The only blood coursing in his non pumping veins was mine and his.

"Leaning into him and kissing his blood streaked forehead I told him, "This is my wish for you: Comfort on difficult days, smiles when sadness intrudes, rainbows to follow the clouds, laughter to kiss your lips, sunsets to warm your heart, hugs when spirits sag, beauty for your eyes to see, friendships to brighten your being, faith so that you can believe, confidence for when you doubt, courage to know yourself, patience to accept the truth, Love to complete your life." Appius assumed that Erikir had met his final death while escaping from him. But he knew. He knew something wasn't completely right. He searched the world for "his creation". He also searched the different communities saying that Erikir had manifested the ability to block the call, because it disipitated first. It has remained a secret until now."

Looking over at Brad, I couldn't decipher what in holy ball nuggets was going through his mind. I left our bond alone, figuring that he needed a moment to collect his own thoughts. I looked down and began fidgeting with the duvet. Hearing Brad clear his throat I finally gathered the courage to look up. As soon as our eyes locked he seemingly flew across the bed and attacked my lips with the force of a… who really gives a shit about the force. This was a kind of kiss that made your toes curl while simultaneously having butterflies take over your insides. Ripping my clothes from my body was the point I submitted willingly into his hands. Nipping down the valley between my breasts, I felt the beginnings of the coil tightening inside. Brad had never been so insistent with me before, there was always a modicum of authority that I incessantly maintained. Sliding two of his long fingers into me was the beginning of my end.

"I am yours Shanny, but only as much as you are mine." With that my reign on the orgasm I was trying to keep at bay shattered. I felt as if the world was falling away beneath me and my only anchor was staring me in the eyes. Shoving his rigid length into me slammed me back into reality. I had thought with his pent up testosterone that this was going to end as nothing but a clawing, grunting, fuck. Oh how wrong I was. Leaning with his elbows on either side of my head, he took one of his hands to move my hair away from my face. Moving forward slightly, he pressed his lips to mine in a chaste but full of passion kiss. I opened up our bond again.

"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over. I love you Shan with all that I am." Brad began moving slowly never taking his eyes off of mine and never stopping his thumb that was caressing the side of my face. His words kept resounding in my head over and over. Images of us from the very beginning starting shooting through at lightening speeds. It was then that I realized that Brad had opened up his telepathy to me and I was seeing everything that he had seen since OUR beginning all from his perspective. I never realized that he had noticed me first. Image after image. I was standing near a lake and a small boy bringing me a flower. The smile that graced my features. The way he saw me made me realize how precious he thought I was from the very first glance. The tears that started streaming down my face was uncontrollable along with the silent sobs that escaped as well. We reached our precipice together silently. Him with laying his head on my shoulder, me with my eyes rolling into the back of my head.

"I am yours Brad, as much as you are mine. I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you." I kissed each of his eyes and placed my hand over his now silent heart. "Never fear that you have lost me or will lose me. I am right here playing a song that only you can hear. My feelings for him are only a familial love. Please never doubt that."

Shaking his head in understanding he kissed me one last time before the sun pulled him under for the day. Lifting him off of me I began the task of fixing the destruction that we had made. I should have went to sleep as well, but being as old and powerful as I am, I knew I wouldn't need to charge my proverbial batteries for another year minimum. As soon as the cleaning was finished I sat in my solarium and began calling forth all my powers to find Appius. He would not survive this finally encounter with my child.

* * *

**_HMMMMM so what all is going on there? Anyone find the quotes? Thoughts? Does anyone want the history lessons again? Wonder what all has been happening to Sookie while this was taking place... Let me know what you think... *huggles* *runs away to hide from thrown objects from the masses*_**

**_Stephie_**


	13. Chapter 13 Sound of Pulling Heavan Down

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns these characters I am only taking them out, becoming a bad influence for them, and getting them home past curfew.

* * *

**Okay kids a few updates... I have won 3rd place in the lemon tart awards for BEST SEX BEFORE SUNRISE! I know I am excited for that one. 2nd I have been in the discussions of a divorce from the Kiwi, so that has taken up a great deal of my time and for that I apologize for ignoring you all. AND LASTLY... I have joined the devil's playground... I joined twitter. /DreamMeALie**

**Thank you too all of those that are reading and reviewing. Thank you to Marie for willing slaughtering that small Guatemalan village for that sacrifice. AS ALWAYS thank you to Shanny (who I also forced onto Twitter or Twatter as Marie calls it). Thank you for always being my shoulder and helping me pregame my dreams. Without you I would be lost... I love you more than you could ever know. **

* * *

_Where we __last left the Sookie half of our fucktastic couple in the last chapter:_

_Taking me by the hand, Appius led me out of the room and down a dimly lit corridor. Unlocking a door to the left he reached inside the door and turned on the light. The room was so poorly lit it took a minute for my eyes to adjust once I was ushered inside. As soon as they did adjust I felt all of the blood drain from my face while my knees tried to buckle out from beneath me. Sitting across the other side of the room was Bill Compton. Taking in the contents of the room, I felt my stomach lurch. The room was adorned with items that looked like they have been acquired over the centuries. I glanced from Bill's leer to Appius' sneer like smirk. I knew that this particular moment was not just a social call._

"_So, Ms. Stackhouse, how do they put it? Oh yes. Let the games begin."_

_**Chapter 13:**__** The Sound of Pulling Heaven Down Sookie's Point of View:**_

Pain. That was all I was at the moment; sheer, blinding pain. The instant Appius lead me into this room where Bill Compton was waiting, that was all I felt. Bill constantly leering at me while Appius continued to laugh at my anguish was only to the point of aggravating. Stabs, nicks, cuts, slashes, burns, electroshock, bones on the verge of being shattered or that have long been snapped. That asinine old fucker made good on the need for ladylike behavior as well. The second that I flipped him off again and uttered the words 'fuck off' he was on me. Breaking first the one and then the other for good measure, ending in a backhand that left me no doubt my cheekbone was broken. Now every time I tried to hold in the sounds that were begging to erupt they cut deeper, hit harder, and showed me absolutely no sign of mercy. I struggled internally to beg them to stop, to end it all, but knew that it would become so much more sadistic if I did.

Thinking that the nighttime would be the worse since that was when the two would have their "fun" with me was a gross misjudgment on my part. Right before dawn Maddie would walk in. She always wore a slight frown on her face and would be mumbling something incoherent and the only thing that I could get from her mind was how I must have looked. I was strung up by my wrists with my toes barely able to touch the ground. With everything that these two were doing to me I never even realized I was naked. Black, blue, battered, bruised, swollen in random places while bleeding from or just missing others. Maddie would continue to mumble whatever shit she would say to herself and I had the undeniable urge to flip her off and tell her to go fuck herself too. But I didn't. I knew the second that I would open my mouth, no matter how painful, the only thing that would leave my being would be my soul piercing screams. Finally the wicked witch of the west, as I had dubbed her, placed her searing hot hands on both sides of my face and whispered one word to me. "Heal." With that one word I could feel everything attempting to stitch back together. Fuck that was more painful. At least when I was being hurt I could go numb. I could go within myself and hide from my pain. Not this though. This was even more excruciating. Then I locked eyes with her and heard her.

'_Sookie I know you can hear me. SOOKIE! I am sorry that I was part of the reason they are doing this to you. I am so perpetually sorry. They have__ my family Sookie. They already killed my husband'_ She starts picturing him, I am guessing while he is still alive. He is tall. REALLY TALL. His hair is a sandy color and his eyes are a grayish blue color. Then I see what she walks in on. He is battered, bruised, and hemorrhaging from seemingly everywhere. His hair now has a red sheen to it. The light behind his eyes is fading fast. He tries to muster a smile for her then whispers, "I'm sorry. I will see you again." With that I watch as Appius latches on and drains Maddie's husband ushering in his death.

I am trying to look around the room she is standing in. That's when I see "them" huddled together. They look petrified. One of the boys, I am assuming the oldest, has dark brown hair and the darkest eyes I have ever seen. I would say they are black; can't be sure. The second boy has bright red, curly hair. If I am correct he has two different colored eyes. One looks gray while the other looks green. Hmmm, interesting. The pitch black of one and the mismatched of the other held nothing but fear. Unmistakable, blinding trepidation. They are shaking and clutching each others hands. But I can't see who is holding them there. It is like that part of her mind has been erased, but instead of the usual haze and fog of someone being glamoured there was just a bright light so I couldn't see who it was.

'_They have my sons, Ayden and Corey. They are only seven and twelve. What would you have done? I am trying everything within my power to save you. I am going to place a stasis spell and an imagery spell on you so that everything that heals will be as if you were never injured to begin with. The other spell is so that every time they reopen these wounds and start fresh it will make their minds believe it is really happening. I will find a way Sookie. I am so sorry. Please forgive me.' _Her thoughts were seemingly on repeat in my mind. What would I have done if my children were taken? I would have moved Hell and Earth while torturing, maiming, and killing just to get to them. I couldn't fault her for her reasoning. But I also didn't have to forgive her yet either. I knew that I would eventually. But as of right now I just wanted to punch her in the vag.

I could no longer keep the screams of my suffering in any longer. I could feel every bone crack, pop, and move back into their rightful place. I cried, snotted, sobbed, and wailed until I had nothing left in me to get out. I was out of tears. I was out of boogers. I was just out, completely. I wanted to sleep but I was terrified to shut my eyes. I wanted to die but I was terrified of my life being over and not having a chance to truly live it. I wanted to look my captures in the face and say alright, alright you win you mangy little fuckwits. But I did none of these things. I hung there naked. The only thing covering my body was caked on dried blood, grime, dirt; tear stain tracks, crusty snot, and my hair hanging limply in the front of me so I could feel I had a modicum of modesty.

"Sleep and remember." That was the last thing uttered out of Maddie's mouth. This time instead of the pitch black of nothingness, certain events kept playing out, seemingly on repeat.

The Gala for one, but instead of seeing Eric all I could see was Lorinda. Before she came to us in a panic her face was morphed into a sneer. Before she walked out in the restaurant she was huffing and rolling her eyes. After I was taken she was standing over Eric's bed looking almost giddy then suddenly terrified. Maybe her visions were bothering her worse than she let on? They then switched to Maddie's memory of the night her family was ostensibly shattered.

It was weird though. Who glamoured her to see only a bright light? Then I thought back to try to remember whose mind that I had tried to read and was only able to see a bright light. The only being that had ever occurred with was…

My eyes flew open and I was astonished. "Well fuck me!" I exclaimed.

"Well my dear you certainly have a way with words." Oozed Bill Compton running a finger down my breast bone toward my stomach. "If I thought pain is what flicked your clit I would have done this sooner." Knowing it wasn't the smartest move to make. I smiled demurely and leaned in towards him. Before contact could be made, I spit in his face ending with a cheery grin. Wiping his hand across his face he told me, "Now bitch the fun is really going to begin."

I had a hint of confidence knowing that the spell that Maddie put on me would keep me from being hurt. Rearing his arm back he let it fly forward with full vampire strength and speed. My confidence flew right out the window along with his punch. It might not have scarred me this time but it did not stop the pain from the hit. Definitely going to stab her in the face for not letting me know that the pain would still be present, if I would have known that I might have rethought hocking a loogie into his face, probably not. But the point has now been made, at least in my mind.

Feeling like my face was shattering into small pieces and falling onto the floor by my feet had me missing Appius' appearance. "What has the beautiful Ms. Stackhouse done to require such attention so early into the evening, Mr. Compton?" As Bill went onto describe my "unladylike" behavior and language, I attempted to render my body numb. Much to my dismay, it wasn't doing what I wanted. "Tsk, tsk. I have warned you on more than one occasion about what would happen if you continued to act so obtuse. To think that I thought that you truly loved 'My Viking'. Then for you to turn around and proposition Mr. Compton." I attempt to let him know that that wasn't the case, but just like I had feared Bill had shattered my jaw. "I see that you are trying to defend yourself, but alas it is to no use. We have had special ways in the past to deal with disgraceful women, much like yourself."

I shift my eyes over to the far cabinet on the wall. I have become well acquainted with the contents of the particulars of this cabinet in general. Whenever I became too difficult for them, they went to this cabinet. Knowing that I was going to not only feel every single thing that they were going to do but not be able to numb myself; left me shaking. I tried to quell the tremors but it was no use. With every breath I just seem to shake even more. I could hear the chains rattling above me with every tremor that shuttered through my body.

Bill came sauntering back towards me with a more evil gleam than I had ever seen in his eyes. I could feel the cold of the blade running across my cheek, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. I had no inkling what was about to take place, but I knew that nothing pleasant could come of this. Tracing the contours of my lips, with the blade, I could feel a slight pressure before a twinge. Smelling the slight coppery scent was nauseating. I have never been squeamish around the sight or smell of blood, but with the amount that I have lost over the last few days I was surprised I still had enough to keep my heart pumping.

He pulled the blade away and placed the droplet of blood from it onto his tongue. I saw that what he was holding looked like a scalpel, but there were prongs and protruding blades sticking out in all directions from it. Sliding it over my ribs and over the swell of my left hip he opened his mouth close to my ear. "How delicate was the Norseman with you when he robbed you of your purity?" Sliding the blade along the apex of my thigh he continued, "Did he prepare you? Or did he just take what he wanted? Let's see how well he finds your most delicate regions when we are done with you." With those last syllables out of his mouth, I felt the slice of the blade enter into me. The screams that were rendered out of me, sounded alien and completely unearthly. I thought that I had sent up a silent prayer, begging for strength and for Eric to come and save me. "Sookie, you can beg for Eric or God to come and save you but in the end you will still be stuck with me." Bill spit those venomous words into my ear causing more tears to streak down my face. "Let's see if we can produce a repeat of what the great Eric Northman did to you." With that last statement, Bill continued his bloody assault. To their eyes they were ripping me from the inside out. Physically no harm was coming to me, but emotionally and from my mind's painful interpretation they were killing me and much much more.

_**Eric's Point of View:**_

I could feel the words resonating through me. I could see a female figure standing in front of me. Where was I? What was happening? I could feel my blood singing in my veins. Then I heard her, but her words were echoing inside of my mind not in my ears. "Come forth blood of my blood. Unbind yourself from what I destroyed years ago. Let me feel where you are. Come forth to me." Why was it so hot? Why did my blood feel as if it was, boiling? The pain was like nothing I had felt in centuries. It felt like I was dying all over again. The pain finally lessening, I tried to call forth my partial bond with Sookie.

Even in my daytime slumber, every fiber of my being seemed to be searching for her. She was, no is, the other half of my thought to be lost soul. I could feel her slightly. What I felt, though, made me want to drag Appius and whoever helped take her from me through the fiery pits of hell myself. They would not survive their encounter with me, if I have my say about it. The little bits of feelings that I was receiving from her were that of excruciating pain, tremendous fatigue, and the saddest one was that of humiliation.

I attempted to push out all thoughts except the one trying to help aid me in finding where she was located. She was close and far away at the same time. It was a conundrum that I could not quite figure out. My thoughts drift again with the whispers of the voice from before reverberating once more. In the existence of a vampire you are surrounded by seemingly all walks of life. There has never been one more vivacious than that of my beloved Sookie. I no longer wanted to be an automatic steeple for depressed and lonely people, like those that flocked to Fangtasia day in and day out.

I continued to stroll through my subconscious, searching for that one missing link that could make sense of everything that has been seemingly spiraling out of control. There has to be a missing link. When did things start to become so detrimental? As I continued digging through my never-ending stream of thoughts, the one that kept coming back up was all the horrid things that Appius had done to me over and over. The pain that seared through me was pulsing through as if it was happening in this instance. I flashed back to the repeated rapes, sodomy, and torture that he inflicted on me for years and years as part as some sick sadistic game to break me. My thoughts: broken. My character: broken. My spirit: almost completely shattered. It took the caring, hope, and love from an apparent stranger to bring "me" back to the forefront. I could not and would not let Sookie become the shell that I had once been at the hands of this monster.

Again the thoughts of that voice came back. Whose voice was that? What was it saying? I could tell it was a female. I knew this voice. Then I heard what it was saying loud and clear. It wasn't just one voice. It was several voices overlapping. One was Shanny's, calling forth my blood to locate Appius. The other was Appius, himself, searching endlessly for me through the maker's bond that I thought was completely destroyed. The last voice is what broke me. The last voice might has well of slammed a stake into my no longer beating heart. The last voice to me was the sound that could pull heaven down. _'Sookie.'_ I thought. _'What is he doing to you?'_

"Oh God please give me the strength to endure this. Please make this all go away. Eric I am begging you please save me." That was the last anguished cry I heard before everything went black and I could hear and see no more.

* * *

**Please leave me a review and let me know what your thoughts or suggestions or etc are... follow me on twitter you never know I may have something Life Altering to say... As always HUGS!**


	14. Chapter 14 Can We Pretend I'm Amazing?

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns these characters I am only taking them out, becoming a bad influence for them, and getting them home past curfew.

* * *

**A/N for the masses is as follows:**

**No one seems to want to follow me on twitter :'( ... In case you forgot what it was it is- DreamMeALie... I know it is an awesome name you can tweet me and tell me how cool I am! Also on my profile page it has been updated. The quotes used in Chapter 12 are listed with their creators. Also if any song, song title, or song lyric was used their Names and links to their videos for that particular song are also there.**

**Yo-diggity-yo-yo is my beta if you haven't figured that one out by now. She is my sister and loves me for me and that is enough for... you got it ME! Thanks for the late night chats! Anyway on with the SHOW!**

* * *

_Where we last left Shanny… What is she doing to find Appius? Will Eric and Sookie survive? Tune in to find out…_

_I should have went to sleep as well, but being as old and powerful as I am, I knew I wouldn't need to charge my proverbial batteries for another year minimum. As soon as the cleaning was finished I sat in my solarium and began calling forth all my powers to find Appius. He would not survive this finally encounter with my child. _

_**Chapter 14: **__**Can We Pretend I'm Amazing? **_

_**Sangrinda's Point of View**__**:**_

"Come forth blood of my blood. Unbind yourself from what I destroyed years ago. Let me feel where you are. Come forth to me." I could feel Eric's distress and it made my heart hurt uncontrollably. I only wanted my child's happiness and wellbeing, but this is what must be done to in the end be able to give this to him. I can feel his pain rise exponentially and his panic is rising. I have to quell my need to want to comfort him. I have to separate his fear from the search for Appius or I might never find him.

I can feel a hint of glee and satisfaction. I know that I have finally found him. I have wanted to search for him for years. My parents and the AP have all denied my requests for assistance to locate him so that I may finally end this. The have told me repeatedly that I must let nature take it's course; that I should just lie low and let all of this play out without my interference. I have done this very thing for too many centuries. I have watched this man be slaughtered without mercy, tortured with seemingly no end in sight, shamed with zero sympathy, and raped without empathy even though every slight that he felt Appius felt how it was affecting Eric's very being.

Feeling the inner workings of someone as demented as Appius was not appeasing it was nauseating. I can feel the emptiness settle into Eric's core and know that he has felt something as well. I am just not sure what yet. I can sense he is almost onto my doorstep. I open my eyes and go to greet the Anubis guards at the door. I gather my otherness around me before opening it.

Before the bell has even had a chance to give us the proverbial *_ding dong_*, I swung it open. The four guards dropped down to their knees, nearly dropping Eric in the process. I had to hold in the gigglesnort that wanted to bubble over until I saw her. I should have known all along. I should have recognized this fuckery right away. "Thank you gentleman for the safe and expedient delivery. Please place the travel case in the adjoining suite." I never took my eyes off of her. I had to be prepared for her to try to disappear and escape now that she was within my sights. She has caused so much havoc and chaos throughout the millennia, blaming them for not listening to her pleas of trying to help. Her personality and that of her "sisters" reminded me of Munchausen Syndrome by proxy. Always trying to be the hero, when the destruction was of their own design; I knew in my heart of hearts that she was the one that led Appius to Eric via Sookie.

Sensing that I recognized her, I saw her trying to disappear into the abyss for us to clean up her mess. What she apparently failed to realize is that I was older and more powerful than she could possibly ever fathom to be. Before she had an opportunity to flutter an eyelash, I had her throat in my hands and bound. The fear and utter terror were leaking out of her every pore.

Dropping my fangs and letting my power surge through my fingertips, I leaned in to whisper into her ear. "I can summon my inner siren and foresee the future too. Guess who isn't going to live past this night?"

Since when do supernatural creatures, beside were-animals, sweat? Oh well, this bitch is going to get what is coming to her. I nod, while still keeping my kung-fu death grip on Lorinda, as the Anubis guards leave my property. In a sing song voice I tell her one more thing: "Goodnight." I watched as my grip released her and she fell face first onto the ground. I walked into the cottage and had my personal guards carry Lorinda inside. I went over to Eric's travel case, opening the outer part of it. Lying inside was a letter addressed to _'My Beloved Sookie'_. I knew I shouldn't read it, since it was something private, but my inner romantic fan girl got the better of me. I looked around me, as if someone could see what I was doing. Stealing a deep breath I slowly opened the envelope. Inside was something desperately meant for one soul mate to the other.

_**My Lover,**_

_**I have wanted you for so very long, and tonight my seemingly unreachable dreams have come true. I would stare at you from afar and feel as if you were something so unattainable but yet within reach. I am sitting here watching you sleep, and it is like I am within a dream. The peace that you elude touches me somewhere deeper than I ever thought possible. **_

_**My thoughts drift to past thoughts of you and I have so many questions for the both of us. How am I supposed to breathe? I try to relax. I touch your still frame, so I can watch you closer and study the ways I believe I belong to you… to you.**_

_**So I… I scratch at your waist line, and your doll hair. I dig up the thought of how your eyes glow. So I make you my religion, my collision, my escape goat. Have I found your secret weak spot, baby?**_

_**Can you pretend I'm amazing? I can pretend I'm amazing. Instead of what we both know. I'm going to cut to the punch line, lover. Can we pretend I'm amazing? I know that dangers are always going to be lurking around the corner and hiding in the shadows. And our history will be for sale. For that I apologize. You see you're my only know how. The study of how I believe I belong to you… to you. I was so afraid that I had made you into something more delicious, almost into a sweet ghost.**_

_**I continue to brush your hair off of your face while you sleep and I wonder if I will ever give this to you. Will I keep it locked away like I have my heart for all of these years? Since I have met you, I have felt alive. Can you fathom what feeling alive after complete numbness for countless centuries? Even if it never progresses pas**__**t what we have shared tonight… I just want to tell you thank you. Thank you for giving me back a part of myself that I forever thought was lost to me. Thank you my lover, you are forever etched into my soul. **_

_**Eternally yours if you would have me,**_

_**Erikir the Norse Man**_

I stood there openly weeping. That had to be one of the most heart felt and heart wrenching things that I have ever read. How could he have not given this to her? She should have/would have stripped butt ass naked and ran through the streets singing the Viking's praises if he would have. If she isn't desperately devoted to him I will punch her in the twat myself. I place my hands on the inner rim of the coffin before sliding the letter back into its rightful place. I can feel him stir beneath and hear his whispered voice wishing that all of this was a dream. I wish I could give him that and turn all of this into a dream, but unfortunately it is our current harsh reality. I rush around the cottage making sure that all of the light tight panels are in place before releasing him from his hollow tomb.

_**Eric's Point of View:**_

I feel like I am being jostled. I keep my eyes closed trying to hone in my senses. Fuck I hurt. I feel like I have been caged in silver for months. Note to self: Ask Shanny about what that was that I was experiencing while I was asleep. I keep thinking back to what I felt from Sookie and this enormous rage filled the very core of my soul. I can feel my travel case being set down. Another shot of rage runs through me, but it is not my own. I center in on where it is coming from. Shanny? What has her panties in a bunch? Is there an attack? Has someone located us? Her rage subsides as quickly as it emerges. What is the fuck is going on?

I hear her come in and open the outer level of my travel case. I sense her hands just above me. Her love and concern flow through me like water. The only things that are in the other layer of this case are hidden weapons and… Oh, shit! The letter that I wrote to Sookie is in there. I should have given it to her after that first night, but I'm still not sure if I wrote it to her or for me.

I can smell the sweet scent of honeysuckle mixed with a hint of copper that signified the presence of her tears. Yep, she read it. Fuck. My. Life. I hear her shuffling about like a ninja and the click of the light tight shutters being engaged. I go ahead stealing one last breath before the inquisition kicks in. The locks disengage and staring down at me is for all intents and purposes, My Maker.

"Halo, mitt barn." She whispers, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Min Sagrinda. I need to tell you now thank you for your assistance." I reply to her with my eyes downcast. I climb out as gracefully and stoically as possible. I look around and am not stunned by the opulence and elegance that graces her home. Before I looked around to much I remember my place, dropping to my knees and bowing my head to her. Her hands start combing through my hair, as I try to quell the sadness welling up inside me. I can feel the quiver run through me as my shoulders shake.

"I am at a loss as to what to do, Mistress. I can't find her and the things that I have felt them doing to her are unspeakable. Please, Mistress, help me." I look up into her eyes that are shining with tenderness and dare I say, hope.

I watch as this powerful being crouches down in front of me, like she did so many centuries ago. Placing her hands on the side of my face she angles her face before gracing me with a small smile. "I said something to you once in a time of great sorrow, and I will repeat it to you now. This is my wish for you: Comfort on difficult days, smiles when sadness intrudes, rainbows to follow the clouds, laughter to kiss your lips, sunsets to warm your heart, hugs when spirits sag, beauty for your eyes to see, friendships to brighten your being, faith so that you can believe, confidence for when you doubt, courage to know yourself, patience to accept the truth, love to complete your life. I believed that then and I believe that still. The words in that letter weren't meant for someone not worthy of your attentions. I can see that she is a part of your very being and WE WILL SAVE HER. I have never doubted you, so please don't doubt me."

The look in her eyes told me that she meant every word that was spoken from her claret lips. "I have never once doubted you Sangrinda. Not once have you ever led me astray. You have always stood by me and found me when I was in desperate need. If it wasn't for you my remaining children would have been slaughtered by my very hand. That in itself is a debt that I will never be able to repay. I owe everything, from my children's lives to my very sanity, to you."

She smiled then. A full blown, show all of your teeth, dimpled smile at me. Even if she didn't possess her otherness, she was a beautiful being, not just on the outside but where it truly mattered most, on the inside. "We will bring her back to you, Viking. Now, we must both rest. Our strength will be needed for the upcoming mêlée. Follow me and I will show you to your quarters."

Walking down the corridor, I nod to the guards as we pass. I have to stop and take two steps back. Cocking my head to the side I have to stop and stare for a moment. Looking back at Shanny I have to ask, "Is there some reason that Lorinda, Serea Ceo, is bound and gagged in this room while being guarded by twelve guards?"

The smirk is ever present on her face then it fades to a line of concern. Sighing she says, "This is something that will be discussed this evening. Believe me when I tell you that you will want to suck her essence straight from her heart when you hear what she has to say. As for right now, she won't wake until I release her from her confines. Come, Viking, follow me so that you can get some much needed rest."

We start back towards the back of the cottage again. She opens the door for me and I walk in before her. I get three steps in before I am knocked to my knees by searing hot rage burning through me. I haven't felt anything like this since before Shan helped me. The pain was replaced so suddenly by the pain coming from Sookie that it felt almost like what I have read about whiplash. I could hear Sookie in my head. "Please Eric find me."

The pain and panic started ebbing and flowing through me. Before I can run out into the sunlight to find her, which would not be very smart, Shanny lays her hands on my head whispering something. The last thing I heard before everything turned black again was, "Sova."

* * *

**92% of the letter from Eric are lyrics from a song titled Amazing by Blue October... no copyright infringement intended. They own all rights to their music just like Charlaine Harris own all rights to her characters**

**So like it? Hate it? leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**Hugs**

**Stephie**


End file.
